parfois  le pire peut devenir le meilleur
by soho28
Summary: Buffy SummersGiles avait une vie heureuse. Du moins elle le croyait jusqu'à ce que son mari Riley la quitte pour une autre femme. Anéantie, elle essaie de rebâtir sa vie et de retrouver la fille qu’elle avait l’habitude d’être avant Riley, entourée de sa
1. Chapter 1

Parfois le pire peut devenir le meilleur

Buffy Summers-Giles avait une vie heureuse. Du moins elle le croyait jusqu'à ce que son mari Riley la quitte pour une autre femme. Anéantie, elle essaie de rebâtir sa vie et de retrouver la fille qu'elle avait l'habitude d'être avant Riley, entourée de sa famille et de ses amis, quand soudain William 'Spike' Jameson arrive dans la ville et lui fait à nouveau croire en l'amour. Mais il y a seulement un problème, William est non seulement le meilleur ami de son père mais aussi le beau père de sa demie sœur. Réussiront-ils à surmonter la différence d'âge qu'il y a entre eux, ainsi que l'histoire qui le lie à sa famille ?

Tous les personnages sont humains, ils sont aussi assez différents de la réalité BTVS.

Chapitre 1

Depuis ma naissance, ma vie était déjà toute tracée. Je suis née dans une famille un peu étrange mais heureuse, mon père est décédé deux mois après que ma mère l'ai rencontré, le lendemain de ses obsèques elle apprenait qu'elle était enceinte de moi et de ma sœur Faith. Elle décida de mener sa grossesse à terme malgré les difficultés qu'élever deux enfants seule pouvaient apporter. Quelques jours après notre premier anniversaire, elle est allée passer un week-end à Las Vegas avec une amie d'enfance et est revenu mariée. Ma grand-mère a encore du mal à s'en remettre, mais au bout du compte, il s'est avéré qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Giles est un homme merveilleux, et un écrivain célèbre ce qui ne gâche rien. Il a remplacé dans mon cœur le père que je n'avais jamais connu. Quelques moi après leur mariage, il a appris qu'il allait avoir un enfant avec une de ses collègues, résultat d'une brève aventure avant d'avoir rencontré ma mère. Giles nous a toute suite considéré comme ses propres filles et le lendemain de la naissance de sa fille Willow, il nous a adopté Faith et moi. Cinq ans plus tard, Dawn est venue au monde. Willow a passé son enfance à faire la navette entre ici et New York où vivait sa mère remariée avec le meilleur ami de Giles. William avait été l'assistant de celui-ci quand il enseignait à New York et une solide amitié s'était développée entre eux, bien que celui ci soit de cinq ans son cadet. Et puis un évènement tragique est survenu, Jenny fut tuée lorsqu'elle sortait d'une réunion entre collègues par un chauffard ivre dont on ne retrouva jamais la trace, Willow est donc venue vivre officiellement avec nous tout en continuant d'aller voir William a New York le plus souvent possible puisqu'il a toujours été comme un deuxième père pour elle. C'était il y a dix ans.

Ma mère possède une galerie d'arts prestigieuse et mes sœurs et moi n'avons jamais manqué de rien. Nous avons été élevées dans le respect des autres et des choses qui nous entourent, mais surtout nous avons appris a être reconnaissantes de ce qui pour nous semblait naturel mais qui pour certain était un rêve inaccessible, comme d'aller se coucher chaque soir avec un ventre plein ou de n'avoir jamais eu à se battre pour survivre, mais ils nous ont surtout montré à ne pas avoir peur de vivre nos rêves et je dois dire que ça nous a assez bien réussi à toutes les quatre. Mes parents sont sans doute étranges pour certaines personnes, un peu trop libérales comme l'a souvent répété le principal de notre lycée.

Je le revois encore me fixant sévèrement :

« Mademoiselle Summers-Giles, nous ne pouvons tolérer pareil accoutrement dans notre lycée, je vais appeler votre mère sur le champ pour lui raconter ce que vous avez oser faire à vos cheveux ! Le bleu et le rose ne sont pas des couleurs naturelles pour une chevelure. »

Et moi qui lui répond sourire aux lèvres :

« Elle le sait déjà, c'est elle qui m'a fait la teinture. »

Ma mère a toujours cru à la liberté de choix, mais aussi de vivre avec les conséquences de chacun de nos actes. C'est ainsi et ce malgré ce que le principal ou madame Chandler qui vit au bout de la rue ont prédit, mes parents ont élevé quatre jeunes femmes qui n'ont pas peur de vivre leur vie selon leur propre standard.

Ma sœur Faith est la plus sauvage de nous toutes, quand elle a eu dix huit ans, elle est partie faire le tour des états unis en sac à dos, elle nous est revenue un ans plus tard avec des chansons plein la tête et le rêve de faire un album un jour, et c'est arrivé. Elle est une des étoiles montantes du folk et passe sa vie entre deux avions en quête du grand amour, elle est heureuse et nous rend visite aussi souvent qu'elle peut. Bien sur, Faith et moi n'avons absolument rien d'identique pour des jumelles, mais nous nous adorons, ma mère dit souvent que si elle ne nous avait pas porté elle-même, elle n'y croirait pas non plus.

Ma sœur Dawn vient de terminer le lycée et rêve de travailler dans les pays sous développés, elle étudie pour être infirmière.

Willow est tout le portrait de Giles, solide, toujours le nez fourré dans un livre, elle veut devenir auteur comme son père mais ce spécialise dans l'érotisme. Elle a déjà publié un premier roman qui a été très bien reçu par la critique. Elle vit avec Tara une sexologue à l'air timide.

Moi pour ma part, j'ai ma propre boutique de vêtements faits à partir de vieux vêtement que je recycle. Les gens viennent d'un peu partout pour acheter mes collections. J'ai épousé mon premier vrai amour, Riley, nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble quand j'avais seize ans et lui dix huit, nous étions voisins depuis l'enfance et il était comme le calme après la tempête, un îlot de tranquillité après les trois années plutôt sauvages que je venais de vivre en essayant de prouver que j'étais une adulte quand en fait j'aurais du continuer à jouer à la poupée. Il était mon tout, mon ami, mon amant, mon amour, je dis 'était' car ce matin le beau rêve que j'avais créé autour de moi s'est effondré. Pourtant la journée avait commencé comme toutes les autres, Riley et moi avons fait l'amour et ensuite nous sommes partis travailler chacun de notre coté. Il est entraîneur de l'équipe de football du lycée et avant de se quitter, il m'a embrassé tendrement avant de me rappeler que nous avions des réservations aux restaurants. Nous faisions cela une fois par semaine, nous nous donnions un rendez vous galant comme à l'époque du lycée, je mettais une jolie robe et il passait me prendre à la maison pour m'amener dans un endroit romantique. Il arriva à l'heure comme à son habitude et m'offrit un bouquet de roses rouges, le dîner était parfait, l'atmosphère était détendue. Riley est un garçon doux qui déteste toute surprise, il aime que tout soit programmé d'avance, de la journée ou nous faisions les courses jusqu'au moment ou nous faisions l'amour. Certaines fois cela m'agaçait au plus au point mais il tempérait ma nature sauvage, et me donnait une stabilité dont je croyais avoir besoin puisqu'il a passé une partie de sa vie à me répéter que j'étais un instable mais qu'il m'aimait malgré cela. C'est pourquoi je ne me suis jamais attendu à ce qu'il allait suivre…

Nous en étions au dessert quand il pris soudain ma main dans la sienne.

« Buffy, nous sommes ensemble depuis longtemps toi et moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, je dirais quatre ans avant de se marier et trois ans depuis, pourquoi ? »

Il pris tout à coup un air très solennel.

« Buffy, je suis désolé mais j'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'autre. Son nom est Sam, elle entraîne l'équipe de basket-ball féminin de l'université, elle a eu une offre pour un poste important à New York et nous allons partir vivre là-bas. Je suis désolé bébé, mais entre nous c'est fini. »

J'étais assise, là, complètement figée. Il allait se lever de table quand j'ai retrouvé ma voix :

« Je ne comprend pas, ce matin tu m'as encore dit que tu m'aimais ? »

Il m'a jeté alors le regard le plus humiliant que je n'ai jamais reçu, un mélange de pitié et d'agacement, je crois que c'est ce qui m'a fait le plus mal au bout du compte, de savoir qu'il pouvait me traiter ainsi, me larguer dans un endroit publique comme si j'étais une fille de passage dont il voulait se débarrasser sans trop d'encombrement.

« Je te dit ces mots depuis si longtemps que je ne sais même plus si ils ont déjà signifié quelque chose… à une époque sûrement, mais j'étais jeune et naïf et je croyais que tu finirais pas changer, à être moins comme ta famille mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis désolé, mais je ne me vois plus faire mon avenir avec toi désormais, nous sommes trop différents. », et il est parti, jetant quelques billets sur la table sans un regard en arrière.

J'aurais voulu courir après lui, le frapper, l'abreuver d'injures, mais je suis restée là à regarder mon monde s'écrouler sans dire un mot, ni faire le moindre geste et c'est ainsi que je suis passée de Buffy vingt trois ans, heureusement mariée, à Buffy vingt trois ans bientôt divorcée d'un homme qui ne m'avait jamais aimé et à cet instant j'ai ressentis un peine immense.

……………….

Je suis sortie du restaurant comme une automate ne sachant plus trop où aller, j'aurais aimé voir Faith mais elle faisait une tournée en Europe, ma mère était partie avec Giles passer le week-end dans une auberge, Dawn était parti faire de la randonnée avec Andrew son nouveau petit ami et Willow était à New York pour une signature de son livre et visiter son beau père… Il ne me restait qu'un seul endroit où aller, chez mon meilleur ami, Angel. J'ai donc pris ma voiture et j'ai traversé la ville jusqu'à son appartement. Lorsque j'ai frappé à la porte, c'est son petit ami Xander qui m'a répondu.

« Hey, Buffy ! Heureux de te voir ma belle. », il remarqua alors à quel point j'étais pâle et a mis son bras autour de mes épaules pour m'entraîner dans l'appartement.

« Buffy, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

J'avais l'impression d'être glacée de l'intérieur, ma voix tremblait et je tenais à peine debout.

« Angel est là ? », il m'escorta jusqu'au canapé et me fit assoire.

« Non, mais il devrait rentrer bientôt. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

« Riley m'a quitté. », et j'ai fondu en larme.

Je connais bien Xander, Angel et lui sont ensemble depuis cinq ans. Ce fut la surprise pour tout le monde quand Angel Oconor, star de football du lycée et playboy notoire; a annoncé qu'il était gay. C'était un an après la réception de notre diplôme, il avait passé la dernière année à travailler dans un club med comme G.O. et à son retour il nous annoncé la grande nouvelle, mais ce qui nous a surpris le plus je crois c'est qu'il était tombé amoureux de Xander Harris, le clown de notre classe, celui qu'Angel avait passé des années à humilier, mais après avoir passé des mois à travailler côte à côte, ils avaient fini par se voir autrement et Xander lui a pardonné tout le mal qu'il a pu lui faire. Angel a toujours été un de mes meilleurs amis et j'étais heureuse pour lui, mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Riley. Il refusa de lui adresser la parole dorénavant, j'ai du même faire du chantage pour qu'il puisse venir à notre mariage et il passait des commentaires sarcastiques chaque fois que je passais le voir. Je lui rappelais constamment qu'Angel avait déjà été son ami avant et qu'il devait faire un effort, mais alors il se mettait à me citer la bible et à quel point l'homosexualité était une dépravation, il faisait d'ailleurs la même chose quand je partais voir Willow et Tara. En fait quand j'y repense, Riley était toujours prompt à juger les autres, il déteste ma sœur Faith qui lui rend d'ailleurs très bien, trouve ma famille disfonctionnelle et à cet instant je me suis demandé ce que j'avais pu voir en lui, est-ce que l'amour était aveugle à ce point ?

Donc quand Xander m'a pris dans ses bras en me murmurant des mots doux, je savais qu'au fond de lui il n'avait qu'une envie, faire la danse de la joie partout dans leur appartement et que chaque membre de ma famille ferait probablement la même chose.

« Je ne comprend pas, tout semblait aller très bien et il m'annonce qu'il a quelqu'un d'autre… Elle s'appelle Sam, tu te rends compte, on dirait le nom d'un caniche ! »

Xander mis son doigt sous mon menton et me regarda tendrement.

« Buffy chérie, Riley ne te mérite pas ! Quel genre d'homme voudrait laisser une femme comme toi ? C'est un imbécile, rappelle toi au lycée, il passait son temps à me mettre la tête dans les toilettes. »

« Angel aussi, je te signale ! »

« Oui, mais c'est un Dieu au lit alors on peut lui pardonner cette erreur de jugement ! », il me répond l'air taquin et malgré la situation, je me suis mise à rire.

« Et en plus, je suis sur que cette Sam est un homme, personne ne peut être aussi homophone sans être gay, crois moi ! »

L'image de Riley avec un homme me fit rire encore plus, on peut toujours compter sur Xander pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Il me fit un baiser sur le front.

« Tu sais quoi ? Tu vas enlever cette veste, te mettre à l'aise et je vais te faire boire de la tequila à même la bouteille et comme je suis dans un bon jour je t'écouterai même me dire à quel point Riley était un homme merveilleux et ensuite nous allons nous moquer de lui, ça sera une soirée exactement comme je les aime, sauf la partie ou tu chanteras ses éloges, bien sur. »

J'ai blotti ma tête contre son épaule et j'ai soupiré tristement.

« Merci Xander, mais je doute que je chante ses éloges ce soir, rassure toi. »

Il se tapa dans les mains heureux.

« Super ! ça m'évitera de devoir me lever toutes les cinq minutes pour vomir ! Met toi à l'aise, je vais chercher la tequila et appeler Angel pour lui dire de nous prendre plus d'alcool sur le chemin du retour. Tu as de la chance que je sois gay car tu vas être tellement saoule avant la fin de cette soirée que j'aurais très bien pu abuser de toi. Mais je vais surveiller Angel, au cas ou, on ne sait jamais, il avait un faible pour toi au lycée ! », me dit il avec humour.

Il me fit un clin d'œil avant de partir en direction de la cuisine, j'ai enlevé ma veste et mes chaussures me faisant confortable, c'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin, de l'alcool et deux des personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde et qui détestaient Riley, ce qui ne gâchait rien.

Quand Angel arriva quarante cinq minutes plus tard, j'étais assise en tailleur sur le divan, des papiers mouchoirs roulés en boule tout autour de moi avec Xander qui me servait des shooter de tequila. Nous avions inventé un nouveau jeu, à chaque histoire dégradante que nous pouvions trouver sur Riley, nous portions un toast à son départ. L'alcool commençait à faire son effet et ma langue se déliait de plus en plus et je me rendais compte à mesure que les heures passaient à quel point j'avais été son esclave en quelque sorte, moi qui avait d'habitude un caractère plutôt difficile et indépendant, en présence de Riley je devenais une autre personne. Je m'étais inconsciemment transformée en la femme qu'il aurait voulu, oubliant mes propres besoins dans le processus.

Angel s'approcha de nous des sac pleins les mains. Il les déposa sur la table et embrassa Xander tendrement avant de venir s'accroupir devant moi me donnant un bisous sur le nez.

« Alors, comment va ma tueuse ? »

Il m'avait toujours appelé ainsi, depuis que j'avais cassé le nez de Parker Abrahams en sixième année car il avait dit à tout le monde que je courais comme une fille, ce qui devait être le cas puisque effectivement j'étais une fille, mais à l'époque j'avais pris cela comme l'insulte suprême. Il était rentré chez lui le nez en sang en pleurant comme une madeleine.

« Est-ce que tu peux croire que cet idiot à oser me laisser ? Non mais regarde moi ! Je suis jolie non ? », lui dis-je en boudant comme une enfant.

« Bien sur que oui, chérie, tu es magnifique. », me rassura t-il tendrement.

Je me suis levée d'un bond pour me mettre debout sur le divan, m'observant dans le miroir au-dessus de la cheminée.

« Non, mais regarde ! J'ai tout même une poitrine très jolie ! », dis-je prenant mes seins dans mes mains.

« Et soyons sérieux les garçons, j'ai un cul d'enfer non ? », je me suis tournée pour leur montrer en me tournant la tête pour l'observer moi-même.

Angel à regarder Xander interrogativement.

« Combien de verres a t elle déjà bu au juste ? »

Xander pour sa part souriait bêtement.

« Je n'en sais rien, mais j'adore cette Buffy ! Personnellement, elle me rappelle celle de nos premières années de lycée, quand elle s'était fait prendre en train de fumer un joint derrière les gradins avec la main dans le pantalon de Barry ou Éric je ne sais plus qui ! »

Angel tourna la tête de nouveau vers moi et remarqua que j'observais toujours mes fesses dans le miroir en me tortillant. Il me pris sur son épaule et j'ai poussé un cri de colère.

« Angel lâche moi ! Tu vas me faire tomber ! »

« Dans tes rêves ! Tu pèses une plume. », je me suis mise à frapper son dos.

« Si tu n'es pas une bonne fille, tu n'auras pas ta surprise…», me dit-il prenant un de sacs sur la table du salon de son autre main. Au mot 'surprise', je me suis toute suite calmée.

« Chouette ! J'adore les surprises ! », et il m'entraîna vers la cuisine toujours renversée sur son épaule et la tête en bas.

« A plus tard Sander ! », lui dis-je en lui faisant signe de la main.

Il se contenta de s'écrouler de rire sur le divan.

Arrivés dans la cuisine, Angel me déposa sur le comptoir et sorti un carton de glace du sac.

« Oh ! Angel, je savais que je t'aimais pour une raison ! Cerise Garcia, ma saveur préférée ! », lui roucoulais-je bêtement.

« Seulement pour cela, je sui déçu. » Me dit-il taquin.

Je lui ai tiré la langue en plongeant ma cuillère dans le pot.

Il me laissa manger un moment avant de me demander :

« Sérieusement Buffy, comment vas-tu ? Je sais que Xander et moi ne sommes pas de grands fans de Riley, mais je suis vraiment désolé qu'il soit parti, ma jolie. »

Et soudainement, tout la peine que j'avais réussi à étouffer par ma colère et que Xander avait aidé à entretenir dans la dernière heure refit surface et des larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues. Angel me pris dans ses bras et me berça doucement pendant que j'inondais sa chemise de larmes.

« Ça va aller Buffy je suis là, je suis là.», il me murmura doucement.

Une demi heure plus tard, nous sommes repartis rejoindre Xander au salon et nous avons passé le reste de la nuit sur le divan, moi blottie entre eux qui m'écoutaient raconter mes souvenirs de ma vie avec Riley, et étonnamment Xander ne parti pas vomir une seule fois.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Quand Buffy s'est réveillée, il était déjà presque midi. La dernière chose dont elle se rappelait, c'était d'être assise sur le canapé du salon entre Angel et Xander. Ils avaient du la transporter sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte jusqu'à leur chambre à coucher, elle ignorait si c'était la fatigue d'avoir trop pleuré ou simplement l'alcool qui avait eu raison d'elle. Elle s'étira tranquillement et écouta attentivement pour un quelconque signe de ses deux amis, mais elle ne détecta que le silence, ils devaient être au travail, heureusement elle ne devait pas travailler aujourd'hui. Quand sa boutique était devenue rentable, elle avait décidé de prendre ses fins de semaine et de confier le magasin à Cordélia, une amie d'enfance, elle voulait ainsi passé plus de temps avec son mari. Bien, ça avait fonctionné n'est-ce pas ? Elle avait passé tant de temps avec lui qu'il ne pouvait plus la voir en peinture désormais. Elle sentit les larmes se former sous ses paupières mais elle les refoula. Non, elle avait trop pleuré sur lui déjà, il était temps de voir ce qu'elle allait faire de son avenir. Elle devait se trouver un avocat, demander le divorce, faire le partage des biens. Ils devraient sûrement vendre la maison, étonnamment cette idée ne la dérangeait pas du tout, en fait elle détestait cette maison depuis le début, il y avait trop de pièce, elle avait toujours eu l'impression que les murs se refermaient sur elle.

Buffy avait toujours aimé les grands espaces, les murs lui donnaient l'impression d'être prisonnière. Ils en avaient visité une juste à la sortie de la ville quand ils avaient pris la décision de se marier, la maison en brique rouge avait été habitée par un peintre, il y avait des fenêtres immenses qui faisaient entrer la lumière et les pièces était spacieuses sans être trop nombreuses. Pour Buffy, elle représentait la maison de ses rêves, elle se voyait déjà y élever leurs enfants, mais Riley l'avait détesté prétextant que ce n'était pas pratique, qu'il n'y avait pas assez d'espace de rangement ect… Résultat, ils avaient acheté cette maison qu'il pouvait à peine se permettre, d'ailleurs sans l'argent que rapportait la boutique de Buffy, elle leur aurait été enlevée il y a longtemps. La maison contenait beaucoup trop de pièces dont la plupart des gardes robes étaient vides étant donné qu'il n'avait rien à y mettre tellement l'endroit était cerné par les placards et les étagères. Ensuite il y avait eu la décoration. Buffy avait voulu l'arranger à sa façon mais la mère de Riley avait insisté pour leur engager un décorateur qui avait mis des draperies partout. Quand elle s'en était plaint, Riley lui avait dit qu'évidemment elle ne connaissait rien à la décoration et de laisser cela à des professionnels. Elle lui avait alors rétorqué d'un ton caustique que leur maison était devenue une réplique exacte de celle de ses parents, mais il l'avait regardé comme si elle était folle et avait refusé d'en reparler. Au début, elle avait essayé de faire quelques changements, mais à chaque fois qu'elle s'absentait, Riley remettait la pièce comme elle était avant disant que sa mère serait très déçue de voir qu'ils n'appréciaient pas son cadeau. Alors, au bout d'un moment elle avait cessé de se battre.

Prudemment, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. A peine entrée, elle se figea, fixant le miroir. Devant elle se tenait une étrangère. Ses cheveux étaient trop foncés, son habillement trop stricte, depuis combien de temps exactement était elle devenue cette femme ?

Le sonnerie de son cellulaire la sortit de ses pensées, quand elle arriva pour décrocher la sonnerie s'était tue, elle allait regarder qui venait d'appeler quand elle remarqua qu'elle avait cinq messages, elle fut surprise de na pas l'avoir entendu sonner. Le premier était d'Angel qui voulait savoir si elle allait bien, le second était de sa mère qui lui annonçait qu'ils rentraient plus tôt que prévu ce qui la soulagea, et les trois dernier était de Riley, elle hésita avant de les écouter mais sa curiosité pris le dessus.

« Buffy, c'est Riley. Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien, rappelle moi. », Elle l'effaça rapidement et écouta le second :

« Buffy, c'est encore moi. Je viens de passer à la maison et j'ai vu que tu n'y avais pas passé lui nuit, appelle moi, veux-tu, je suis vraiment inquiet. », Elle fondit presque en larme au ton de sa voix, il avait l'air si tendre. Elle s'empressa d'écouter le troisième message et elle retourna vite sur terre…

« Buffy, veux-tu me dire ce que tu fous bon sang ! Il est plus de dix heures et tu n'es toujours pas rentrée ! Tu en as vite profité, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai à peine le dos tourné que tu passes la nuit avec le premier venu ! Ma mère avait raison, tu es exactement comme ta sœur. »

Buffy raccrocha avec violence, elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à traiter avec ce genre de chose. Après s'être habillée, elle décida de passer voir Cordélia à la boutique dans l'espoir de se changer les idées. Elle appela Angel en chemin pour lui dire qu'elle allait bien. Elle venait à peine d'entrer que Cordélia se précipita sur elle :

« Oh mon Dieu Buffy, tu vas bien ? »

« Très bien Cordy, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Riley est passé ce matin voulant savoir où tu étais et quand je lui ai dit que je l'ignorais il est devenu bizarre parlant du fait que tu avais sans doute passé la nuit dans des clubs à faire la fête ensuite il est reparti, mais il appelé quatre fois depuis me demandant si je savais qui étais ton amant d'un ton très menaçant, il m'a même traité de chienne ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bon sang ? »

Buffy serra les point, d'abord les appels téléphoniques et maintenant il harcelait ses amis et répandait des mensonges à son sujet. Il voulait jouer à ce petit jeu, alors ils allaient y jouer à deux. Il avait peut être réussi à la rendre docile, mais elle avait les yeux clairs maintenant et il n'avait aucune idée à qui il s'attaquait. Elle était sur le sentier de la guerre et Riley n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui allait le frapper de plein fouet.

« Riley et moi sommes séparés depuis hier, il a décidé de refaire sa vie avec une certaine Sam, donc il n'a aucun droit de savoir ce que je fais de ma vie désormais. »

Cordélia sembla horrifiée.

« Il a osé te tromper et maintenant il veut que tu lui rendes des comptes ? Attends que je le revoie, même sa mère ne pourra pas le reconnaître ! »

Buffy se mit à rire imaginant Cordy en train de rouer de coup un Riley qui la supplie d'arrêter et comme Cordy pratiquai le kick-boxing, elle n'avait aucun mal à savoir que c'est exactement de cette façon que les choses se passeraient.

« Cordy, je te remercie mais je réglerai tout cela moi-même. À la manière de Buffy mais pas cette mauviette qu'il a épousé, non l'ancienne Buffy. »

Cordy eu un sourire cruel.

« Je ne peux pas attendre pour voir cela. »

……………………

Willow déjeunait sur la terrasse de la maison où elle avait passé la moitié de son enfance, attendant que l'homme qu'elle considérait comme son autre père finisse par se lever. Bien sur, la maison n'était plus du tout la même, cela avait pris presque cinq ans mais finalement William s'était décidé à tout redécorer, n'en pouvant plus de vivre avec le fantôme de sa femme, elle avait été très touchée quand il lui avait d'abord demandé la permission et ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de le faire ensemble. Alors, quand elle était venue passer un mois durant l'été comme à son habitude, ils avaient dévalisé les magasins et s'étaient fait un endroit à eux. Ce n'était pas qu'ils voulaient oublier Jenny, loin de là, mais ils devaient tous les deux aller de l'avant. Bien sur sa mère lui manquait toujours énormément, mais elle était heureuse d'avoir eu Joyce dans sa vie. Elle était une femme merveilleuse et compréhensive qui avait accepté sa venue comme un cadeau et elle l'aimait autant qu'elle aimait ses propres filles. Willow se trouvait chanceuse d'avoir été aussi choyée malgré les épreuves que la vie lui avait envoyées.

« Tu es déjà debout ? »

Willow leva la tête vers William échevelé toujours l'air endormi qui planait dans l'embrasure de la porte, elle lui sourit tendrement.

« C'est ce qui arrive quand on fait la fête toute la nuit. », lui dit-elle d'un ton taquin.

« Drusilla dort toujours ? », William se versa une tasse de café avant de lui répondre.

« Tout d'abord, ce n'était pas une fête, mais un dîner ennuyeux à l'université et crois moi il n'y rien de festif dans ces soirées, et Drusilla est partie tôt ce matin. »

Willow eu l'air navrée.

« Il y a quelque chose qui cloche entre vous ? »

Elle détestait Drusilla, la femme était froide et surtout étrange mais elle n'allait pas gâcher le nouveau bonheur de son beau père simplement parce qu'elle n'avait aucune affinité avec le spécimen étrange qu'il avait comme petite amie.

« Les choses clochent toujours avec Drusilla. »

« Alors pourquoi continues-tu à la voir ? »

Elle voulu reprendre ses paroles aussitôt qu'elles soient sorties de sa bouche, mais il était trop tard.

William la regarda avec un sourire doux.

« Tu ne l'aime pas beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ce n'est pas ça. », au regard moqueur qu'il lui envoya, elle savait toute suite que ça ne lui servait à rien de lui mentir.

« Bon d'accord, je ne l'aime pas, mais l'important c'est que toi tu l'aimes. »

William passa sa main de ses cheveux.

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec l'amour Willow, je connais Drusilla, je sais à quoi m'attendre, avec elle je suis en territoire familier. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à faire cela ? Tu gardes un travail que tu détestes car il t'offre un sentiment de sécurité, tu dors avec Drusilla pour les mêmes raisons… »

Il la regarda intensément.

« Tu préférais l'homme que j'étais après la mort de ta mère ? Celui qui était sobre seulement quand tu venais lui rendre visite ? »

Willow avait su il y a longtemps que perdre la femme qu'il aimait avait été difficile, mais le fait qu'elle parte vivre chez son père l'avait achevé encore plus. Il vivait avec elle depuis sa naissance, ils formaient une famille heureuse, Willow voyait son vrai père aussi souvent que possible mais elle passait la majorité de son temps ici avec lui et sa mère, et tout s'était écroulé… William s'était réfugié dans l'alcool et les aventures, tout pour oublier sa propre solitude. Jusqu'à il y a sept ans, quand Giles était venu à New York et l'avait traîné de force dans un centre de désintoxication. Willow n'avait jamais su ce qu'il lui avait dit pour le convaincre, mais il y était allé et n'avait pas bu une goutte d'alcool depuis.

Au même moment, William pensait exactement à la même chose que Willow. Il se remémorait les nuits à fêter jusqu'au petites heures du matin, à la recherche d'une fille facile, alors il se rendait à son appartement, la baisait pour ensuite se sauver comme un voleur pour finalement renter chez lui où il pleurait comme bébé jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Le lendemain, il recommençait le même cercle vicieux et puis une nuit alors qu'il rentrait tenant à peine debout sur ses jambes, il vit Giles qui l'attendait dans le salon une valise à côté de lui. Il avait appris par des connaissances communes ce qu'il était en train de devenir et avait décidé d'y mettre un stop.

Sa première pensée quand il le vit assis à cet endroit, était que Willow était malade ou pire encore morte.

_« Il est arrivé quelque chose à Willow ? », la peur lui serrait l'estomac, dans son imagination il voyait son petit corps sans vie étendu sous un drap à la morgue de l'hôpital._

_« Willow va très bien, mais j'ai bien peur que ça ne soit pas ton cas. », il fut inondé par le soulagement mais ce ne fut pas long que l'agacement pris le dessus._

_« Tout va à merveille, merci beaucoup. », lui répondit-il sèchement. « Que viens tu faire ici ? »_

_Giles se leva pour lui faire face. _

_« Je suis venu t'emmener dans une clinique de désintoxication. »_

_« Je n'ai besoin d'aller nulle part ! », dit il sur la défensive. _

_« William, écoute moi, tu es en train de gâcher ta vie, cela doit cesser. »_

_William eut un rire amer._

_« Ça te va bien de dire ça ! Pourtant ça ne te dérange pas d'habitude de gâcher la vie des autres, tu as commencé par laisser Jenny seule enceinte de ton bébé et ensuite tu as pris Willow. Tout ce qui compte c'est ta petite personne, alors ne vient pas me faire la morale en faisant semblant que tu en as quoi que ce soit à foutre.. », il savait que c'était faux, mais il était un homme désespéré et il voulait que chacun autour de lui souffre comme lui souffrait._

_Mais Giles resta calme malgré les accusations. Il savait que ça ne serait pas facile mais il avait un atout dans sa manche, Willow, et même si il savait que quand elle était avec lui il était sobre et qu'elle ne manquait de rien, il n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir. William était son ami et aussi un deuxième père pour sa fille, elle avait déjà perdu sa mère il n'était pas question qu'elle le perde aussi, il ne le permettrait pas._

_« Tu sais très bien que quand j'ai appris la grossesse de Jenny je venais d'épouser Joyce et de toute façon elle n'aurait pas voulu de moi, elle était déjà amoureuse de toi depuis très longtemps et n'attendait qu'un signe de ta part, je n'était pas l'homme de sa vie, c'était toi, moi je n'ai été qu'une aventure d'un soir. Tu crois qu'elle aimerait voir ce que tu es en train de devenir ? Elle est morte William et te tuer ne la ramènera pas, alors je t'en pris viens avec moi ! »_

_William s'élança pour le frapper, mais comme il était ivre, Giles n'eut aucune difficulté à intercepter son poing et l'emprisonna contre lui, il se mit à se débattre lui hurlant de le lâcher._

_« Je suis désolé, mais tu viens avec moi, ils t'attendent. », William réussit à se déprendre et tituba avant de s'effondrer._

_« Va te faire foutre ! Ça ne te regarde pas, c'est ma vie ! »_

_Giles enleva ses lunettes et le regarda froidement. _

_« C'est là que tu te trompes. Tu as entre les mains la sécurité de ma fille une fin de semaine par mois, alors oui ça me regarde comment tu vis ta vie. Je ne te le redirai qu'une seule fois, tu pars avec moi ou tu ne la reverras jamais. »_

_William se figea comme si on venait de lui arracher le cœur de la poitrine et tout à coup il se mit à pleurer. Giles n'avait jamais entendu de tel gémissement de douleur, tout doucement il le pris dans ses bras le berça comme un enfant. Deux heures plus tard, il rentrait en clinique de désintoxication et il n'avait jamais bu une seule goutte depuis. Giles avait su trouver la seule chose qui pouvait atteindre son cœur brisé et il lui serrait éternellement reconnaissant pour cela. _

La voix de Willow le ramena à la réalité :

« Je préférerais que tu sois heureux. Giles t'a parlé d'un poste d'enseignant en littérature à l'université de Sunnydale il y a six mois et tu ne lui as toujours pas donné de réponse, tu sais qu'il n'a qu'à faire jouer ses relations et le poste est à toi. Il ne reste que quelques semaines avant que le professeur actuel ne prenne sa retraite. Tu as toujours aimé enseigner, alors pourquoi t'obstines-tu à faire ce boulot de bibliothécaire à l'université que tu détestes ? À Sunnydale, tu aurais ton propre cours et en plus tu vivrais tout près de moi. »

William y pensa durant un instant. C'est vrai qu'il détestait New York maintenant, ainsi que son travail. Ses problèmes d'alcool lui avaient fait perdre sa place d'enseignant et il se contentait de passer ses journées à classer des livres, plus rien ne le retenait ici alors pourquoi s'obstinait-il à rester ? Il savait pourquoi, à cause de Jenny, il aurait l'impression de l'oublier si il quittait cet endroit.

Un peu comme si Willow avait lu dans ses pensées elle le rassura :

« Tu sais, tes souvenirs vont venir avec toi que tu vives n'importe où. »

« D'accord, tu as gagné, je vais appeler Giles et je vais déménager à Sunnydale ! »

Willow bondit de joie et lui mis les bras autour du cou.

« Tu ne le regretteras, pas tu verras.»

William lui embrassa le front doucement.

« Bien sur que non, je serai près de toi. »

Willow fonça sur le téléphone pour avertir son père et William la regarda sauter de joie partout dans la cuisine, bien qu'elle ait vingt et un ans elle avait gardé son cœur d'enfant et c'est ce qu'il aimait le plus chez elle, pour lui elle était sa Willow, sa fille, le seul enfant qu'il n'aurait jamais et ça lui suffisait. Il était heureux que lui et Rupert puissent partager une jeune fille aussi extraordinaire


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Buffy était une femme avec une mission quand elle quitta sa boutique, mais après avoir cherché Riley pendant plus d'une heure, il restait introuvable. C'était typique de lui, il laissait des messages, la traquait à travers la ville et quand elle décidait de l'affronter, il disparaissait mystérieusement. En colère, elle rentra chez elle. Elle y était passé tout à l'heure en espérant le trouver, mais la maison était vide, fatiguée avec un mal de tête de plus en plus persistant, elle monta en haut pour prendre un douche. Quand elle entra dans leur chambre à coucher, elle découvrit avec stupeur dans quel désordre elle était, leur lit avait été défait et toutes les gardes robes et tiroirs avaient été ouverts et vidés de leurs contenus, comme si il avait cherché vainement quelque chose.

Une autre chose attira son attention, en fait il n'y avait que ses placards qui avaient été fouillés, les appartenances de Riley étaient toujours rangées au même endroit. Sa fatigue fut vite oubliée quand elle contempla la scène, ses vêtements et ses bijoux étaient partout dans la pièce, ce qui lui donna immédiatement une idée. Grâce à lui, elle allait devoir commencer une nouvelle vie, alors aussi bien tout recommencer à neuf. Après avoir mis ses vêtements dans des sacs, elle quitta la maison avec une destination en tête, le centre commercial et puisqu'ils avaient été mariés pendant trois ans, elle décida qu'elle méritait un cadeau d'adieu, elle emporta donc la carte de crédit de son cher mari qu'il gardait dans le tiroir de son bureau pour les urgences. Certaines personnes diraient qu'elle devrait se sentir coupable, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Depuis les deux dernières années, ils avaient vécu sur les profits de la boutique de Buffy pendant que monsieur se contentait de faire les paiements de sa voiture et de placer le reste de son argent à la banque, supposément pour leur avenir et comme il allait dorénavant partager cet avenir avec quelqu'un d'autre, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle se gênerait. Quand elle ressorti du centre plusieurs heures plus tard avec ses nombreux sacs, la Buffy qu'elle avait vu dans le miroir ce matin n'existait plus, ses cheveux bruns et fades étaient maintenant couleur miel et elle possédait une toute nouvelle garde robe qui lui ressemblait enfin, sexy, impulsive et sauvage. Au fil des années, Riley avait convaincu Buffy de changer son style vestimentaire qu'il trouvait trop voyant et rebelle pour quelque chose de plus strict. Chaque fois qu'elle les enfilait, elle se sentait terne et inintéressante. Elle comprenait maintenant que Riley avait tout fait pour la mettre dans les bonnes dispositions de façon à pouvoir la contrôler et étouffer sa vraie nature, la seule chose qui lui avait laissé était sa créativité et elle ne pouvait l'exercer qu'en dehors de la maison. Riley n'était pas une mauvaise personne, même si présentement elle serait porter à penser le contraire, il avait été élevé de cette façon avec un père dominateur et une mère qui faisait tout en son pouvoir pour satisfaire chacun de ses désirs, elle s'était donc inconsciemment vengée sur son fils en essayant de le contrôler de la même façon qu'elle était contrôlée et Riley avait fait la même chose avec elle, tout cela était un énorme cercle vicieux.

Heureuse avec son nouveau style, elle décida qu'il n'était pas question qu'elle s'enferme chez elle ce soir, son règlement de compte avec Riley pouvait attendre, elle se sentait belle et détendue et décida d'inviter Cordelia, Angel et Xander à sortir pour fêter sa nouvelle vie. Le fait d'avoir dépensé plus de trois mille dollars sur la carte de crédit de Riley avait eu le même effet que des mois de thérapie, elle se sentait à nouveau elle-même, libre, enfin.

………………..

Après que Willow ait joint Giles pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, celui-ci avait toute suite appelé le doyen de la faculté pour organiser une rencontre. Quentin Travers était un vieil ami et il fut enchanté d'apprendre que William acceptait de travailler pour eux. Il avait eu l'occasion de l 'avoir dans sa classe quand il travaillait à New York et il avait toujours admiré le talent du jeune homme. Il fut donc convenu que William rencontrerait le reste de la direction le mardi matin pour finaliser son contrat.

William était nerveux, les choses allaient à une vitesse folle. Hier encore, il était convaincu qu'il finirait ses jours à New York essayant de ne pas étrangler Drusilla ou chacun de ses collègues, et maintenant il était dans un avion en route vers Sunnydale avec Willow à ses côtés. Si les choses marchaient comme prévues, il signerait son contrat mardi et reviendrait ensuite à New York pour mettre la maison en vente et finaliser ses affaires avant de s'installer en Californie pour de bon.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport de Los Angeles, Giles et Joyce les attendaient, ils rentraient eux même d'une fin de semaine romantique donc ils les avaient attendu pour qu'ils puissent faire le reste du chemin jusqu'à Sunnydale tous ensemble. Après les étreintes, il se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Giles qui était restée à l'aéroport étant donné que Willow avait été déposée par Tara quand elle était venue prendre son vol en direction de New York

Il venait à peine d'attacher leurs ceintures que Giles se tourna vers lui :

« Je dois dire je suis vraiment heureux que tu es enfin accepter ma proposition, pendant un instant j'ai cru que tu laisserais passer cette chance. »

« Tu as presque eu raison, mais Willow m'a fait réfléchir et je me suis rendu compte qu'il était temps de changer de vie. »

Joyce qui était assise à l'arrière avec Willow lui demanda :

« Est-ce que tu n'étais pas impliqué avec quelqu'un à New York, William ? »

Il allait répondre, mais Willow fut plus rapide :

« Beurk ! J'espère qu'elle n'a pas l'intention de venir vivre ici ! »

« Willow, voyons ! », lui dit Joyce la grondant doucement.

Mais William, loin d'être offensé se mit à rire :

« Je doute que Drusilla accepte de venir vivre en Californie ! Et si c'est la cas, j'espère qu'elle sera heureuse mais le plus loin de moi que possible. »

« Drusilla Carmichael ?» demanda Giles « la Drusilla Carmichael qui ne cessait de te courir après à l'époque ou tu travaillais pour moi ? »

« C'est bien elle. »

« Je croyais que tu préférais mourir manger vivant que de la laisser te toucher ! C'était tes mots exacts, si je me souviens bien. »

« Disons que j'ai changé d'avis, appelons cela un moment de folie passagère. »

Giles le regarda du coin de l'œil, il détestait voir William malheureux mais c'était pourtant le cas, bien qu'il est cessé de boire ce dont Giles était sur à 100 , il n'avait pas tout à fait abandonné ses mauvaises habitudes. Il fumait beaucoup trop, collectionnait les aventures sans lendemain et maintenant, d'après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il avait essayé d'entreprendre une relation avec une femme instable qui l'avait harcelé à plus d'une occasion. Le jeune homme timide qu'il avait connu avait disparu remplacé par un homme amer. Bien sur il n'avait jamais faillit à ses responsabilités envers Willow, même si dans les faits il aurait très bien pu disparaître de leurs vies, mais parfois il avait peur pour lui, il avait une passion pour l'auto destruction qui devenait de plus en plus évidente à mesure que passaient les années et Giles se demandait si la mort de Jenny et l'impossibilité de voir Willow tous les jours n'avaient pas été la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase. William avait vécu une enfance atroce, perdant son frère jumeaux à l'age de six ans ainsi que son père dans l'incendie de leur demeure, sa mère qui était déjà très malade se remaria presque immédiatement à un homme épouvantable qui avait abusé du garçon, lui faisant vivre les pires sévices. Seule sa passion pour la lecture et la musique l'avait tenu vivant, jusqu'au jour ou il pu enfin s'enfuir de chez lui, il avait pris un visa d'étudiant pour les États-Unis et avait quitté l'Angleterre sans un regard en arrière. Là-bas, il avait commencé à refaire sa vie essayant d'oublier son passé, Jenny lui avait offert tout ce dont il avait rêvé et Giles aurait aimé que son ami trouve l'amour à nouveau. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que loin de New York, les choses s'arrangeraient.

Ils continuèrent le trajet dans un silence confortable pendant quelques instants et William ouvrit la radio, il le regretta aussitôt, il avait toujours écrit des chansons depuis aussi longtemps qu'il se souvienne mais il avait toujours détesté le côté public d'être un musicien célèbre. C'est pourquoi il avait été heureux quand Faith lui avait demandé de pouvoir mettre certaines des ses compositions sur son premier album, les quatre furent des succès fulgurants et elle lui demanda d'être son parolier attitré, ensemble ils faisaient une équipe imbattable d'après plusieurs experts du monde de la musique. La situation avait fait plaisir à Giles au début, mais depuis la sortie de son dernier album, il agissait étrangement chaque fois que leur collaboration était mentionnée. Observant William comme un faucon, posant des questions étranges sur certaines chansons, il était sur qu'il le soupçonnait d'avoir une liaison avec Faith étant donné certains de leur textes, ce qui était ridicule elle était la sœur de sa fille !

« Faith et toi avez passé une semaine à Paris le mois dernier, non ? »

William soupira intérieurement. Exactement ce qu'il craignait…

« Oui, elle voulait travailler sur les chansons pour son prochain album. Elle rentre bientôt en studio, le matériel doit être prêt. »

« Bien, si tu le dis. », le ton de Giles devenait toujours guindé dans des moments comme celui-ci et William du se restreindre pour ne pas rouler des yeux. Joyce heureusement n'avait pas sa patience :

« Pour l'amour de Dieu Rupert ! Pour la millième fois, ils ne couchent pas ensemble ! Et si c'était la cas, ils sont des adultes et cela ne nous regarde pas. »

Giles se contenta de hausser les épaules et de changer de poste. Il adorait sa fille et sa musique, mais entendre des chansons d'amour écrit par elle et William était trop pour lui.

……………………….

Buffy allait entrer au _bronze_ quand son téléphone portable sonna. C'était sa mère qui lui avait annoncé que le beau père de Willow était en ville pour quelques jours et si elle avait bien compris cela pourrait devenir permanent. William, juste son nom lui envoyait des frissons tout au long de l'échine, ce qui était ridicule si on tenait compte qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis huit ans.

Le souvenir de cette nuit était pourtant gravée dans sa mémoire… Sa femme était décédée deux ans plus tôt, et il avait fait le voyage jusqu'à Sunnydale pour raccompagner Willow qui avait passé un mois avec lui à New York. Bien qu'elle n'avait que quinze ans à l'époque, elle savait qu'il était sans contredit l'homme le plus séduisant qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, il était magnifique et la tristesse qui émanait de lui ajoutait à son charme. Cette nuit là, elle s'était enfuie par la fenêtre de sa chambre pour aller rejoindre des amis près des vieux entrepôts derrière le _bronze_. C'était dans ses années sauvages, quand elle se tenait avec des gens peu recommandables, elle en voulait à la terre entière mais surtout à Faith et ses parents.

Ils avaient pris la décision d'envoyer Faith vivre chez la mère de Giles en Angleterre pour étudier la musique et sa sœur avait accepté sans une seconde de réflexion. Buffy eut beau la supplier, elle ne changea pas d'avis, même si se séparer de sa sœur était comme lui amputer un membre, déjà à cet age Faith avait un tempérament décidé et le sens de l'aventure. La musique était sa vie et sa nature fougueuse la poussait à tout mettre en œuvre pour réaliser son rêve. Mais Buffy l'avait pris comme la pire des trahisons, ces années lui semblaient si loin maintenant, à une époque ou Riley n'était que le crétin qui s'amusait à pousser les autres dans les corridors et passait le reste de son temps fourré dans les jupes de sa mère.

Elle buvait, fumait, touchait à la drogue et se battait à la moindre occasion. Ce soir là, le frère de Lillah Morgane avait commencé à travailler au _bronze_ comme portier et il les avait laissées entrer. Elle avait l'impression de pénétrer dans un autre univers, Lillah et elles avaient dansé durant des heures, se perdant dans la musique et les corps masculins, la tequila coulait à flot et Buffy en appréciait chaque seconde. Elle se sentait sexy et libre. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'était éclipsée sur la mezzanine qui surplombait la piste de danse pour respirer un peu et c'était là qu'elle l'avait vu, assis sur un des divans, caché dans l'ombre, une femme agenouillée entre ses cuisses suçant et léchant son sexe. Il retenait ses cheveux l'observant paresseusement, ses hanches se balançant au rythme de sa bouche, un regard d'extase sur son visage. Buffy les avaient observé fascinée, le désir brûlant coulant dans ses veines, les poussées de William devenaient de plus en plus puissantes à mesure qu'il s'approchait de son orgasme, baisant brutalement la bouche offerte devant lui quand soudain il éclata dans un cri silencieux et Buffy aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être à la place de cette femme. Elle quitta la mezzanine avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoive de sa présence et sortit du _bronze_ en trombe pour rentrer chez elle, où dans l'intimité de sa chambre, elle se caressa frénétiquement. L'image de William poussant violemment en elle dans diverses positions jouant derrière ses paupières fermées.

Le lendemain, elle s'était cachée dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il parte pour l'aéroport, trop mortifiée pour oser l'affronter. Après cela, elle s'était fait un devoir de l'éviter chaque fois qu'il leur rendait visite, elle passa même le jour de son mariage avec Riley à jouer au chat et à la souris avec lui, bien qu'elle ne soit la seule à jouer puisque lui ignorait tout de son stratagème. Elle n'avait aucun choix, cette nuit là quelque chose s'était éveillé en elle et chaque fois qu'elle avait du le recroiser, ce qui n'était arrivé que deux fois depuis et à peine quelque secondes, le sentiment oppressant revenait, ce désir sauvage, William était son secret sombre, l'étoile de ses fantasmes solitaires… Et demain elle allait être forcée de dîner avec lui, puisqu'elle avait accepté l'invitation de sa mère voulant en profiter pour discuter de sa séparation avec elle avant qu'elle ne sache qu'il allait être présent.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4.

Buffy arriva finalement en retard au _bronze. _Lorsqu'elle pénétra à l'intérieur, elle aperçu toute suite les autres. Quand elle arriva à la table, Xander et Cordy s'obstinaient sur un sujet stupide comme à leur habitude et Angel les observait en rigolant.

« Désolée d'être en retard ! », elle remarqua alors qu'ils l'observaient étrangement.

« Quoi ? », dit-elle sur la défensive.

Angel sorti de sa torpeur le premier.

« Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait de ma meilleure amie ? », demanda t'il d'un ton taquin.

Buffy lui répondit sur le même ton :

« Cette chose fade et sans intérêt qui avait envahi mon corps ? Je l'ai exorcisé. »

« Wow ! Tu es superbes ! Les cheveux, la jupe en cuir, le haut bordeaux, tu ressembles à une héroïne de B.D. ! »

« Merci, Xander, tu te rappelle que tu es gay, n'est-ce pas ? », lui dit-elle après avoir remarqué le regard lascif sur son visage.

« Je suis justement en train de me poser la question. », il répondit en riant.

« Hey ! Je te signale je suis juste à côté de toi ! »

Xander, contrit, embrassa Angel sur les lèvres avant de lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Angel sourit malicieusement.

« Tu paieras quand même plus tard. »

« Tu crois qu'on peut partir toute suite ? »

« Non, j'ai dit que tu paierais plus tard ! ça c'est la première partie de la punition. », Xander fit mine de bouder et Cordy roula des yeux.

« C'est beaucoup trop d'information pour moi ! », ajouta t- elle.

Buffy qui les regardait interagir pensa tout à coup à quelque chose :

« Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé si nous n'étions pas trop proches ? C'est vrai, Cordy est sorti avec Angel et aussi Xander, j'ai eu une légère aventure avec Angel et Xander a été mon premier petit-ami au jardin d'enfant… Maintenant ils forment un couple tandis que moi j'étais mariée avec Riley qui se trouve être la premier garçon avec qui Cordy est sortie sérieusement, et toi tu sors maintenant avec Lindsay qui est le type qui a pris ma virginité ! Je vous le dis franchement, on devrait commencer à fréquenter d'autres gens ! »

Ils se mirent tous à rire.

« Il ne faudrait pas oublier que Faith a couché avec la majorité d'entre eux, principalement quand je sortais avec eux. »

Xander eut l'air contrit, mais Angel pour sa part soupira irrité.

« Cordy, c'est toi qui a commencé en embrassant Parker Abhrams. »

« Embrassé Angel, et j'avais bu, ce n'était pas une raison pour te retrouver nu avec Faith une heure plus tard ! »

« Ok ! », interrompit Xander, « Buffy et moi allons chercher des cocktails. Cette conversation comme toujours va finir par me donner mal à la tête. Ça devient ridicule, aucun de vous n'a été fidèle le temps entier que vous avez été ensemble et je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions être punis car vous avez eu l'idée de passer quatre mois de votre vie l'un avec l'autre ! »

Cordy fusilla Xander du regard.

« Tu ne t'es pas plaint à l'époque ou après cette histoire j'ai choisi de sortir avec toi !? »

« Oui et uniquement car tu savais que ça tuerais Angel de te savoir avec un crétin comme moi ! »

« Et tu as fini par me tromper toi aussi. Je me demande pourquoi je vous parle encore à tous les deux. »

Buffy décida d'intervenir :

« Car cette histoire date de Mathusalem, voila pourquoi ! »

Cordy décida de laisser tomber avant que Xander lui ressorte ses propres erreurs de leur brève relation.

« Alors Buffy, comment est allée ta confrontation avec Riley ? »

« Croyez le ou non, je ne l'ai trouvé nulle part. »

« Il doit être dissimulé, en train de planifier sa vengeance. », se moqua Angel.

Xander se mit à rire imaginant Riley chauve comme Lex Luthor planifiant sa vengeance contre Buffy dans une cave humide.

« Comment ta mère a pris la nouvelle ? Était-elle aussi extasiée que chacun d'entre nous ? », demanda Cordy avec son manque de tranchant habituel.

« Cordy ! Buffy aimait Riley, ça te ferait mal pour une fois dans ta vie de montrer de la compassion ? », la rabroua Angel et Cordy prit un air contrit.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Cordy, je pense que je suis mieux sans lui moi aussi et pour répondre à ta question je ne lui ai pas parlé. Je ne l'ai pas vu encore et je ne crois pas que se soit quelque chose à annoncer au téléphone, mais je dois la voir demain, nous faisons un dîner de famille en l'honneur de William, il est fort probable qu'il vienne vivre à Sunnydale. »

« William, le beau-père de Willow ? »

« Oui. »

« Que vient-il faire à Sunnydale ? »

« Un poste d'enseignement en littérature lui a été offert à l'université. »

« Attends un instant… », l'interrompit Cordy, « Je croyais qu'il écrivait des chansons comme métier maintenant ? »

« Non, depuis le succès de Faith il a reçu plusieurs offres mais il les a toujours déclinées. Je crois qu'il aurait de la difficulté à travailler avec quelqu'un d'autre quelle. »

« Tu crois qu'ils couchent ensemble ? », demanda Angel d'un air intéressé.

« Faith et William ! Tu es fou, ce serait totalement immorale ! »

Buffy ignorait pourquoi sa réaction était aussi virulente, mais l'idée de Faith et William ensemble, leurs corps entremêlés, l'extase sur leurs visages lui donnait des sensations qui ressemblaient étrangement à de la jalousie.

« Du calme ma jolie, je dis seulement que certaines de leurs chansons laissent penser le contraire, c'est tout. »

« Vous allez arrêtez avec ça ! C'est le beau père de Willow, le meilleur ami de Giles, c'est ridicule ! »

« Pas tant que ça… Vous n'êtes plus des enfants et William est très séduisant. »

Buffy regarda Cordy étrangement.

« Et tu sais ça comment ? »

« Et bien je l'ai vu à ton mariage et quand j'ai du me rendre à New York pour acheter des fournitures, j'ai diné avec lui et Willow quelques fois. »

Cordy remarqua que Buffy ne l'écoutait plus, ses yeux étaient rivés sur la porte d'entrée où William venait de faire son apparition. A l'instant ou Buffy l'a vu, tout idée de bien ou de mal s'envola de son esprit.

Le dîner avait été délicieux, Willow avait invité Tara à les rejoindre et ils avaient tous passé un bon moment, mais William ressentait le besoin s'éclipser, les choses allaient trop rapidement, il devait se changer les idées. Après voir remercié Joyce pour le repas et promis à Willow de revenir demain, il avait pris son manteau et était sorti faire un tour. Il se dirigea vers le _bronze,_ de la musique forte, de jolies femmes, c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

À l'instant où il pénétra dans la place, il se dirigea vers le bar pour commander un café, alla s'asseoir à une table et observa les gens autour de lui.

………..

Cordélia regardait Buffy qui fixait William comme un faucon depuis son arrivée et décida de la tirer de sa contemplation.

« Buffy, tu baves sur le plancher… Si je comprend bien, l'idée du beau père de Willow et toi n'est plus aussi immorale qu'elle était que quand c'était avec Faith. »

Buffy se retourna brusquement :

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je me demandais seulement ce qu'il faisait dans un bar, je croyais qu'il ne buvait plus ? »

« ça doit être pour cette raison qu'il boit un café. », lui rétorqua Xander.

« N'empêche, ce n'est pas sain pour lui d'être ici. »

Angel regardait Buffy attentivement depuis que William avait fait son apparition, elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, tout à coup sa réaction exagérée à l'idée que Faith et lui puissent être impliqués devenait limpide. Buffy lui avait raconté il y a longtemps la nuit ou elle avait surprise William avec une femme dans un moment très intime et les sentiments qu'elle avait éprouvé à l'époque. Il avait vu cela comme un fantasme d'adolescente, mais maintenant il n'en était plus sur, il connaissait Buffy depuis toujours et il savait quand elle était intéressée par quelqu'un et c'était exactement ce qui se passait. Prenant le bras de Buffy doucement il l'entraîna à l'écart.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais, bon sang ! », lui demanda t-il brusquement.

« Rien du tout ! », sa réponse aurait été plus plausible si elle ne se tordait pas le cou en espérant l'apercevoir.

« C'est le beau père de Willow, je croyais que le mariage avait fini par avoir raison de ton engouement. »

«Je n'aurais jamais du te raconter cette histoire. », répondit-elle boudant légèrement.

« Regarde, je sais que le fait que Riley t'es laissée n'est pas facile, mais ne fait rien de stupide, ok ? »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Coucher avec lui, tu le regretteras. »

« Je veux juste m'assurer qu'il va bien c'est tout, après tout, nous sommes pratiquement de la même famille. »

Au même moment, elle aperçu du coin de l'œil une brunette aux longues jambes qui vint s'assoire avec lui et entamer la conversation. Buffy sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines et décida sur le champ d'aller le rejoindre, laissant Angel planter là comme un imbécile. Cordy qui l'avait vu partir se tourna vers Xander :

« Je te parie 20$ qu'ils couchent ensemble avant la fin de la semaine. »

« 50$ que ça prendra deux jours. », rétorqua Xander.

Angel qui venait de revenir à la table les regarda comme si ils avaient perdu la tête.

« C'est la vie sexuelle de notre amie, je vous signale ! Non une course de chevaux. », il rétorqua indigné. A leur regard narquois, il compris qu'il était battu d'avance…

« Et puis merde, 100$ qu'ils le font ce soir. », répondit il en soupirant.

Xander et Cordélia se mirent à rire à son regard coupable et son petit-ami lui flatta la cuisse affectueusement.

« Bienvenue du côté sombre mon amour ! Bon, il faut sceller ce pari de façon convenable, Tequila ? », ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête et Xander parti chercher leurs verres.

……………………………………..

William écoutait d'une oreille distraite la fille assise à sa table lui raconter ses dernières vacances comme si il la connaissait depuis toujours. Elle était belle c'est vrai et sûrement d'une souplesse étonnante, mais même la promesse d'une nuit de sexe incroyable ne valait pas le calvaire d'écouter sa conversation insipide, il allait poliment lui dire qu'il n'était pas intéressé quand il vit une blonde magnifique moulée dans une jupe longue en cuir s'avancer vers eux. Il pensa brièvement qu'elle lui semblait familière, mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir où il l'avait vu auparavant.

« Tu m'écoutes ou non ? », demanda la brunette près de lui et il décida que la politesse ne mènerait à rien avec elle.

« Honnêtement, non. J'essaie juste de rester éveillé. »

Offusquée, elle traqua loin de lui en colère et il soupira de soulagement. Quand il leva les yeux, il vit la petite blonde qui était debout devant lui. Elle était encore plus belle qu'il avait pensé, de grand yeux verts, un sourire coquin, il allait l'inviter à s'assoire quand elle le devança et pris place près de lui gracieusement.

« Où est passé la barracuda ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Qui ? »

« La brunette aux grandes jambes qui était avec toi ? »

« Oh, elle en route pour l'antarctique avec bon espoir. »

Buffy rit doucement à sa réplique sarcastique et quand elle croisa son regard elle comprit à la façon dont ses yeux la dévoraient qu'il ne l'avait pas reconnu.

C'était normal si on comptait le nombre d'années ou elle avait fuit sa présence et le changement drastique de look qu'elle avait subit aujourd'hui.

Une chanson lente commença et William décida de prendre une chance, se levant il lui tendit sa main et l'invita silencieusement à danser. Il la vit hésiter un instant avant qu'elle ne le suive sur la piste où il enveloppa ses bras autour d'elle, la tenant contre lui. Ils commencèrent à se balancer au rythme de la musique, se perdant dans les yeux de l'autre et le cœur de Buffy se mit à battre la chamade. Elle avait souvent imaginé ce moment durant les dernières années, même le contact de son mari n'avait pu atténuer la désir qu'elle avait pour lui. William pour sa part étudiait la femme dans ses bras, il avait de plus en plus l'impression de la connaître et il essayait de faire taire la voix dans son esprit qui lui disait qu'elle avait sûrement le même âge que sa fille, ce n'était que pour une nuit essaya-t-il de se convaincre, ensuite il retournerait aux femmes de son âge. Soudainement il n'en pouvait plus, son odeur, la douceur de sa peau, tout cela le rendait fou. Se penchant doucement vers elle, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Buffy répondit à son baiser de façon passionnée, presque sauvage, moulant son corps encore plus près du sien et le monde cessa d'exister autour d'eux. Ils s'embrassaient comme deux êtres affamés, leurs langues s'entremêlaient dans une danse érotique, leurs corps répondaient en harmonie un peu comme si ils avaient voulu ramper sous la peau de l'autre pour ne faire qu'un. William n'avait jamais éprouvé une telle passion depuis Jenny et Buffy n'avait jamais rien ressenti de pareil, même dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle avait cru aimer et avec lequel elle avait lié sa vie.

Il cessa le baiser en premier, son front se reposant contre le sien, prenant sa main il l'entraîna vers la sortie et elle ne se fit pas prier pour le suivre. Une fois à l'extérieur il fit signe à un taxi et ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur, il eut à peine le temps de donner l'adresse de son hôtel avant que Buffy ne soit sur lui, ses jambes de chaque côtés de se cuisses l'embrassant ardemment. Il caressa doucement la peau soyeuse de ses cuisses, remontant sous sa jupe et de son autre main il explora sous sa chemise, il fut enchanté de découvrir qu'elle ne portait aucun sous-vêtement et il caressa légèrement ses mamelons qui se gonflèrent sous son contact. Buffy arqua ses seins vers lui frottant son sexe contre le sien. Ils reprirent doucement conscience quand le taxi s'arrêta et William remercia son bon sens d'avoir décliné l'offre de Giles et Joyce d'habiter chez eux. Après avoir payé le chauffeur, ils se dépêchèrent jusqu'à sa chambre, une fois la porte refermée derrière eux, il reprit son assaut sur ses lèvres dévorant sa bouche. Ils arrachèrent pratiquement les vêtements de chacun et elle se retrouva nue devant lui, son corps contre la porte, offerte à sa bouche et ses mains. Il s'agenouilla devant elle couvrant son ventre de ses lèvres chaudes, descendant doucement. Il souleva une de ses jambes sur son épaule et embrassa l'intérieur de ses cuisses faisant traîner son agonie. Buffy n'osait plus respirer, prisonnière d'un océan de sensation. Il leva ses yeux vers elle plongeant son regard dans le sien et commença à dévorer son sexe, léchant, suçant, mordillant, chaque pousse du banquet offert devant lui. Elle était une déesse, décida-t-il… Observant ses lèvres gonflées par ses baisers, le regardant de façon dévergondée festoyer sur son corps, pinçant et caressant ses seins, gémissant et suppliant. À l'instant ou il inséra deux doigts dans sa caverne humide elle manqua de perdre pied et quand il se mit à sucer sur son clitoris durement, elle hurla dans l'extase, ses muscles serrant autour de ses doigts. William la tortura implacablement, faisant traîner son orgasme, ses doigts appuyant fermement contre son point g, jusqu'à ce que son corps soit pris de soubresauts, ses sécrétions inondant son visage. Il retira ses doigts lentement et Buffy agrippa ses cheveux pour qu'il soit debout et l'embrassa voracement.

Elle le poussa pour qu'il tombe sur le lit derrière eux et s'assit sur ses cuisses savourant la sensation de son jeans sur son corps dénudé, il suça doucement ses mamelons érigés et Buffy en profita pour détacher sa fermeture éclair. Elle descendit ensuite le long de son corps enlevant son pantalon et ne pris aucun temps avant d'engouffrer son sexe dur dans sa bouche, jouant avec ses testicules, les roulants entre ses doigts. William arqua ses hanches sous les caresses de sa langue, baisant sa bouche, prenant bien soin de ne pas l'étouffer. Soudainement, il l'attira contre lui, incapable de tolérer cette torture plus longtemps. Il les roula pour qu'elle soit couchée sous lui et après avoir déroulé un préservatif , il la tourna sur son estomac, écrasant son corps avec le sien il pénétra en elle. Buffy leva ses fesses de façon à ce que ses seins touche toujours le matelas et rencontra chacune de ses poussées, ses cris de plaisir se répercutant contre les murs de la chambre. Il l'attira brusquement sur ses genoux ce qui rendit la pénétration encore plus profonde, Buffy pris appui sur le matelas et commença à rebondir sur sa verge gonflée qui tendait ses muscles vaginaux, appuyant sans arrêt sur son point g de nouveau. Son regard fut attiré par le miroir au dessus de la commode et elle vit qu'il l'observait les yeux remplis de plaisir. La vue de sa chatte empalée sur son sexe, ses cuisses grandes ouvertes, ses seins bondissants à chaque coups l'envoya dans un orgasme étonnant. Elle n'avait jamais été voyeuse auparavant, mais le sentiment de se savoir observée même par elle même et son amant décupla son plaisir et elle hurla son nom à plein poumon. William la pencha à quatre patte et poussa encore trois fois en elle avant de jouir, se vidant dans le préservatif. Ils se retrouvèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre, son dos appuyé contre sa poitrine, descendant tous les deux de leurs orgasmes. William embrassa son cou doucement avant de se lever pour disposer du préservatif. Quand il posa ses yeux sur elle de nouveau, elle le regardait étrangement et il se rendit compte qu'il avait trahi sa règle la plus importante, il l'avait amené chez lui. D'accord, ce n'était qu'une chambre d'hôtel mais elle pénétrait dans son univers. Décidant qu'il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment, il retourna se coucher près d'elle et l'embrassa.

……………….

Ils refirent l'amour plusieurs fois, prenant le temps d'explorer le corps de chacun et quand le soleil pointa à l'horizon, ils comprirent que leur temps ensemble arrivait à sa fin. Elle se rhabilla doucement, pendant qu'il l'observait. William pour sa part revivait leur nuit dans les moindres détails, de la façon qu'elle se déplaçait, son goût, elle était un aperçu du paradis dans l'enfer qu'était souvent sa vie. Et puis il réalisa soudainement qu'elle connaissait son nom, bien qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit. Les choses étaient allées trop vite entre eux pour que les présentations puissent être faites et il comprit pourquoi elle lui semblait si familière. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu réellement, elle devait avoir quinze ans, les cheveux pourpres et en pleine rébellion adolescente. Ensuite le peu de fois ou ils s'étaient recroisés, ils ne s'étaient jamais parlés, un peu comme si elle le fuyait et il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi. Mais maintenant qu'il savait qui elle était, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ne l'avait pas reconnu et il réalisa dans l'horreur qu'il avait couché avec la fille de son meilleur ami, la demie sœur de sa fille.

Buffy su l'instant exact ou il l'avait reconnu, elle savait que la meilleure nuit de sa vie était sûrement une erreur, mais à l'époque elle ne s'en était pas souciée et c'était toujours le cas.

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux en silence, ne sachant pas quoi dire, Buffy brisa le silence la première :

« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, j'aurais dû te dire dès le début qui j'étais. »

« Ça ne rend pas les choses plus facile. », répondit-il doucement.

« Non; en effet. », acquiesça Buffy.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu es William. », lui répondit-elle comme si cela expliquait tout et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre elle quitta la pièce. Il ne fit rien pour la retenir et elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il le fasse.

William tomba sur son lit, il était vraiment dans la merde, il avait couché avec la fille de Giles et il n'avait qu'une seule envie, recommencer.

Pourquoi sa vie était toujours si compliquée ?

……………………………

Quand elle arriva chez elle, elle remarqua que la voiture de Riley était garée dans l'allée, malheureusement elle n'était pas d'humeur à se battre, elle venait de vivre un moment intense et elle n'avait pas envie que Riley et sa nouvelle pétasse ne viennent le gâcher. Elle se dirigea vers la maison de ses parents. À son arrivée, son père était déjà levé.

« Buffy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? », soudainement tout lui sembla beaucoup trop lourd à porter. Son divorce menaçant, sa nuit avec William, elle fondit en larmes dans les bras son père. Sa mère alertée par ses sanglots descendit les escaliers.

« Buffy, oh mon dieu qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Riley. », réussit-elle à articuler entre deux sanglots.

« Il a eu un accident ? », demanda t-elle inquiète.

Elle détestait Riley, mais pas au point de souhaiter sa mort, du moins jusqu'à ce que sa fille ne prononce les mots suivants :

« Non, il est parti avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Cet imbécile ! », hurla son père, « Je vais le tuer. »

« Giles, calme toi. », le réprimanda sa mère, « Buffy a besoin de nous. »

Buffy qui avait réussi à arrêter de pleurer commença à parler plus calmement.

« Je ne sais même pas si c'est le fait qu'il m'est laissée qui me dérange ou le fait que j'ai perdu des années à l'entretenir. », elle frotta son visage fatigué avant d'ajouter : « Je veux juste dormir durant des jours. »

« Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ? », demanda doucement sa mère.

« Il y a deux jours, mais je n'ai pas voulu vous l'annoncer au téléphone. »

« Oh ma pauvre chérie ! », lui murmura sa mère frottant ses cheveux doucement.

« Est-ce que je peux dormir ici ? »

« Bien sur ma chérie.», à cet instant une voix se fit entendre.

« B. ! Depuis quand tu es matinale à ce point ? »

« Oh mon Dieu, Faith ! », Buffy couru se blottir dans les bras de sa sœur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« J'ai deux semaines de vacances, j'ai voulu vous faire la surprise. J'ai essayé de t'appeler, mais personne n'a répondu. »

« J'étais sortie. », sa voix craqua et elle se remit à pleurer.

« Je suis si heureuse que tu sois ici. », lui dit-elle en sanglot.

« Ça va aller. », la consola Faith en l'entraînant avec elle laissant leurs parents inquiets en bas.

« Tu crois que ça va aller ? », demanda Joyce à son mari.

« Oui, sa sœur s'occupera d'elle. »

« Tu as raison. »

……………………

Une fois arrivées en haut, Buffy insista pour prendre une douche, une partie d'elle répugnait d'enlever l'odeur de William de son corps, mais l'autre partie trouvait cela déplacé. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain vêtue d'un de ses anciens pyjamas qu'elle laissait toujours ici, elle parti rejoindre sa sœur qui l'attendait dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre, Faith lui fit signe de s'assoire entre ses jambes et se mit à lui brosser doucement les cheveux attendant qu'elle soit prête à parler.

« Riley m'a quitté et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'un partie de moi est soulagée. J'ai l'impression de pouvoir enfin respirer, être moi-même. »

« Ça explique les nouveaux cheveux. », répondit Faith calmement.

« Oui, je n'arrivais plus à tolérer mon reflet désormais, ni ma garde robe d'ailleurs. »

« Je comprend, c'était horrible. », la taquina Faith.

« Faith ! », Buffy en ria légèrement.

« Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Alors, où étais-tu ce soir, je ne l'ai pas dit aux parents mais je suis allée au _bronze_ et Angel m'a dit que tu étais chez toi, mais je ne l'ai pas vraiment cru. »

Buffy soupira doucement.

« Faith, tu peux garder un secret ? »

« Bien sur que oui, tu le sais. »

« J'étais avec William. », sa brosse resta suspendue dans les airs.

« William, comme dans William mon parolier le beau-père de Willow ? », demanda Faith surprise.

Buffy se retourna consternée.

« Oh mon dieu ! Cordy avait raison, tu couches avec lui ! »

« Quoi? Bien sur que non ! Je suis surprise c'est tout. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? »

Buffy ne répondit pas se contentant de rougir.

« Oh my God ! William et toi ! », Faith se restreignait à peine de hurler, « Pas surprenant que tu es l'air aussi bien baisée ! »

« Faith ! », dit Buffy dans l'horreur.

« Oh allez Buffy ! J'ai passé des jours dans la chambre d'hôtel juste à coté de la sienne quand nous travaillons ensemble et crois moi les murs sont minces, même dans les hôtels les plus chics. Dire que papa est sur que je couche avec lui tandis que c'est toi qui le fait, avoue que c'est drôle ! »

« Je ne trouve pas, je suis sure qu'il me déteste maintenant ! Attend un peu, ça lui arrive souvent de ramasser des filles pour la nuit ? », Elle n'était pas sure du tout d'apprécier l'idée.

« Comment ça il va te détester ? », Faith décida d'ignorer sa dernière question.

« Il ne savait pas que c'était moi, il ne m'a pas reconnu et je ne lui ai rien dit. Il a compris seulement quand je suis partie. »

« C'est ridicule, il t'a vu grandir ! Bien sur qu'il t'a reconnu. »

« Non Faith, je l'ai a peine vue dans les dernières années et avec mes nouveaux cheveux il n'y vu que du feu. »

« Pourquoi tu ne lui a rien dit ? », et Buffy lui raconta tout depuis le début. La fois ou elle l'avait surprise au _bronze_, sa façon de l'éviter, son désir pour lui, ainsi que leur soirée. Quand elle eut fini, Faith la regarda tendrement.

« Ça va aller Buffy, au moins tu as vécu ton fantasme. »

« Oui, tu as raison. »

Mais quand Buffy ferma les yeux, ses rêves furent remplis de lui et elle, de leur corps entremêlés laissant son corps le désirant encore plus maintenant qu'elle avait touché sa peau.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Buffy fut tirée de son sommeil par le son d'une dispute venant d'en bas, elle se retrouva encore plus réveillée quand elle reconnu la voix de Riley. Elle se leva en vitesse pour voir ce qui se passait et à l'instant ou elle aperçu son visage, sa colère remonta à la surface.

« Je veux voir ma femme. », Riley hurlait au visage de son père tandis que celui-ci l'observait froidement les bras croisés.

Descendant l'escalier elle l'interpella :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Riley ? »

Quand il leva les yeux vers elle, sa première réaction fut le soulagement mais ce fut plutôt bref.

« Buf…… Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ? »

Elle soupira irritée, elle n'avait pratiquement pas dormi et elle n'était pas d'humeur à endurer ses reproches.

« Une teinture, ça existe dans tous les salons de coiffure de cette ville, maintenant que fais tu ici ? », comme à son habitude, il ignora ses questions pour se concentrer sur les siennes.

« J'essaie de te joindre depuis deux jours, où étais-tu ? »

« Ça ne te regarde pas, tu m'as laissé tu te rappelles ? »

« Et c'est une raison pour coucher avec le premier venu ? »

Buffy se mit à rire.

« Wow ! C'est plutôt hypocrite de la part d'un gars qui a laissé sa femme pour une autre ! »

« Justement, je voulais qu'on puisse discuter de tout ça. »

Elle aurait du refuser mais elle voulait vraiment en finir avec lui le plus rapidement possible, donc elle accepta à contre cœur d'aller prendre un café malgré la désapprobation flagrante de ses parents. Elle s'habilla rapidement et ils partirent pour le restaurant, elle faillit rebrousser chemin quand il s'entêta pour ne prendre qu'une voiture mais quand il remarqua qu'elle allait rentrer, il s'adoucit et la suivit jusqu'au restaurant. Pendant qu'elle passait sa commande, elle remarqua que Riley regardait ses cheveux en fronçant les sourcils d'un air désapprobateur, une fois que la serveuse ce fut éloigné, elle décida qu'elle en avait assez.

« Ce sont des cheveux Riley, non une invention du diable ! », son ton était plus que froid mais il n'eut pas l'air de s'en apercevoir, il était trop habitué à ce qu'elle fasse ce qu'il voulait au dépend de ses propres désirs.

« Ce n'est pas toi, c'est tout. De toute façon tu peux toujours revenir à ton ancienne couleur, non ? »

« Oui, mais je ne le ferai pas. »

« Voyons Buffy, aucun homme qui se respecte n'accepte que sa femme se promène dans cet accoutrement, mes parents le verront d'un très mauvais oeil. »

« Et en quoi ça me concerne ? », il donna un coup sur la table et se pencha vers elle d'une façon très intimidante.

« Écoute moi bien, je suis prêt à oublier que tu as découché les deux dernières nuits, mais ne me pousse pas, ok ? »

Buffy le regarda comme si il était fou.

« Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Ce que je fais ne te regarde plus ! »

« Je sais que tu es en colère à cause de ma petite incartade, c'est pourquoi je vais te pardonner la tienne, je veux que nous repartions sur des bases solides. »

« Riley, lis sur mes lèvres : nous deux c'est terminé. »

« Voyons c'est ridicule, pourquoi gâcher des années de bonheur sur un coup de tête ? »

« Tu aurais du y penser avant de sauter dans le lit du premier coach féminin que tu rencontres. »

« Sam et moi, c'est terminé. »

« Oh mon Dieu, c'est trop fort ! Elle t'a largué et tu veux me récupérer ? Je n'arrive pas à croire ton culot ! »

« Sam n'était pas la femme que je croyais. J'ai fait une erreur je l'admet, mais tu dois admettre que tu ne m'as pas rendu la vie facile ! J'ai enduré beaucoup, la morale douteuse de ta famille, de tes amis homosexuels, de ton associée qui est une putain de bas étage. As-tu la moindre idée de ce que les gens pouvaient penser de moi ? Aucun homme ne devrait accepter des gens comme cela dans son entourage, mais je l'ai fait pour toi, car je t'aimais et puis Sam est arrivée et j'ai vraiment cru que c'était la femme qu'il me fallait, mais je me trompais, elle ne voulait qu'une chose, mon argent. »

« Donc quand tu lui as dit que c'était moi qui payait pour tout, elle est partie. », Buffy conclu à sa place.

Elle enchaîna ensuite d'un ton faussement compatissant :

« Pauvre bébé, je crois que ce n'est pas ta semaine ! A la minute ou tu m'as laissé, j'ai foncé chez mes amis gays ou j'ai bu à m'en rendre malade, ensuite j'ai loader ta carte de crédit, tu sais celle pour les urgences ? En trucs inutiles et extravagants, ensuite je suis allée dans un bar et j'ai rencontré un type qui m'a prise dans toutes les positions possibles toute la nuit et il m'a fait jouir des tas de fois, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de crier ! Donc tu comprendras pourquoi je suis fatiguée... »

Elle se leva savourant la vue de Riley pris de stupeur, la bouche ouverte.

« Oh, et Riley, tu auras bientôt des nouvelles de mon avocat. N'essaie plus de me joindre, sinon je demande une injonction. »

Elle quitta le restaurant la tête haute, sans un regard pour son mari qui s'emportait derrière elle.

……………………

Étrangement elle ne regretta pas une seule fois de l'avoir suivi au restaurant, après sa nuit avec William et la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait ce matin envers à peu près la terre entière, elle aurait très bien pu l'appeler pour le supplier de la reprendre et elle n'aurait jamais su que Sam l'avait quitté, donc elle était gagnante sur tous les niveaux. Maintenant, il la dégoûtait à un tel point que si on lui avait dit qu'il était le seul responsable de la guerre en Israël elle n'en aurait pas été surprise et au moins maintenant, elle savait la vérité. Comme elle était déjà debout, aussi bien mettre sa journée à profit au lieu de passer des heures à s'inquiéter de son dîner avec William et ses parents.

Connaissant sa mère, elle n'accepterait aucune excuse donc elle devait y aller de toute façon…

Premièrement elle devait trouver un endroit où vivre, elle acheta le journal et se mit à lire les petites annonces lorsqu'elle réalisa que si elle déménageait avant que la maison ne soit vendue, elle devrait payer pour deux endroits tandis que monsieur vivrait encore à ses frais avant que la maison ait changé de propriétaire, c'était inadmissible, elle avait besoin d'un avocat et elle connaissait l'avocat ou plutôt l'avocate rêvée. Lillah Morgane, malgré son adolescence difficile était devenue une des avocates les plus réputées en ville. Elles étaient restées en contact au cours des années, bien qu'on ne pouvait plus les considérer comme des amies à proprement parler, plutôt des connaissances intimes. Lillah fut plus qu'heureuse de recevoir de ses nouvelles et lui demanda de passer chez elle au lieu de son bureau.

Maintenant qu'elle était assise devant elle, la nervosité commençait à se faire sentir, mais Lillah était vraiment professionnelle et réussit très vite à la mettre à l'aise.

« Je suis désolée Buffy, que ton mariage n'est pas fonctionné. »

« Tu m'avais mise en garde, non ? Comme presque tout le monde d'ailleurs ! C'est moi qui aie voulu rester aveugle. »

« Honnêtement, je le connaissais à peine… J'ai seulement voulu ne pas perdre ma copine de virée ! », Buffy lui sourit doucement.

« On a eu du bon temps… Bien sur, je ne voudrais pas que mes enfants fassent la même chose, mais c'était amusant ! », Lillah lui sourit en retour.

« Oui, c'était amusant. Alors, est-ce que tu as une liste de tous les biens que tu as acquis avant le mariage ? »

« Oui, j'ai acheté ma boutique six mois avants de l'épouser et ma voiture. »

« Bien, car les lois qui régissent notre état sont très claires : tous les biens acquis pendant le mariage sont divisés en deux, même si le titre est au nom d'un seul époux. C'est pourquoi il faut garder une trace très précise des biens acquis avant le mariage, des héritages etc… pour qu'ils ne tombent pas dans la communauté. Sinon tout sera divisé en deux. »

« En ce qui concerne la maison ? C'est moi qui ai fait tous les paiements, lui ne se contentait que de payer sa voiture étant donné que je faisais le plus gros salaire. »

« Tu as une preuve de ses dépenses ? »

« Oui, mes relevés bancaire, pourquoi ? »

« La maison sera vendue et répartie en deux, c'est irréfutable. Qu'il ait contribué au paiement ou non, mais comme tu gagnes plus que lui, il peut être en droit de te demander une pension alimentaire mais si tu as la preuve qu'il n'a pas contribué au ménage bien qu'il avait un emploi stable, le juge peu statuer contre sa demande mais dans le pire des cas les pensions ont une durée de deux à trois ans maximum. »

« Tu veux dire que je devrai continuer à faire vivre son cul ingrat ? C'est lui qui m'a trompé, bon sang ! »

« Dans les procédures de divorce, on ne s'occupe plus de désigner un coupable ou non. C'est notre état qui a démarré ce nouveau système en 1970. La division des propriétéssera faite selon la loi de l'État et les pensions seront accordées en tenant compte des revenus tangibles et de facteurs intangibles, tels que la contribution morale de l'épouse pour les études de son mari, ou le contraire, ainsi les gains potentiels de chacun, l'âge et la santé de chaque époux, ses possibilités d'emploi, etc. »

« Wow, j'ignorais tout ça. », dit Buffy défaite.

« Personnellement, je vous conseille un divorce à l'amiable. Le divorce sera facile et peu coûteux. Vous établissez un " Marital Settlement Agreement" ou MSA, vous déposez une demande de divorce, et après un délai d'attente de 6 mois, souvent sans même que vous ayez à comparaître, votre divorce sera prononcé.  
Vous n'avez pas besoin d'avocat, sauf pour vous aider à la rédaction de votre MSA ou vous donner des conseils légaux. »

« Je doute qu'il veuille un divorce aussi simple, surtout si il peut me soutirer de l'argent. »

« Alors je te conseille de faire ta demande de divorce en premier et de mettre la maison en vente le plus tôt possible. »

« Qui va y habiter en attendant ? »

« Je peux m'arranger avec la preuve de tes relevés pour prouver qu'il n'a pas contribué, de cette façon tu auras le droit d'y vivre jusqu'à sa vente. »

« Il a essayé de me convaincre de revenir aujourd'hui, si il refuse de divorcer, je fais quoi ? »

« Il n'en a pas le droit, tu peux divorcer même sans son consentement. »

« Bien, merci Lillah, on commence les procédures quand ? »

« Toute suite si tu veux, je vais lui envoyer une demande par courrier recommandé, tu pourras retourner vivre chez toi d'ici quelque jours. »

………………………………….

Quand elle sorti de la maison de Lillah, elle avait l'impression qu'un poids immense lui avait été enlevé de ses épaules, bien sur l'histoire de la pension alimentaire la dérangeait un peu, mais au moins elle n'aurait pas à lui donner la moitié du magasin. Il ne lui restait qu'à trouver un endroit où vivre pour les prochains jours, ses parents l'accueilleraient sans problème à bras ouverts ainsi que n'importe quel de ses amis, mais elle avait besoin de solitude pour faire le ménage dans sa vie. Elle choisit donc de louer un studio déjà meublé où la location était au mois. Elle appela ensuite Angel et sa sœur pour qu'ils viennent avec elle chercher certaines de ses affaires, elle n'avait pas la force d'affronter Riley seule encore un fois, pas aujourd'hui.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois en route pour sa maison, elle prévoyait de ne prendre que quelques affaires de première nécessité ainsi que divers souvenirs qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser en la présence de Riley. Quand ils arrivèrent, sa voiture était là ainsi qu'une autre qu'elle n'avait jamais vue.

Avant de sortir, elle se tourna vers sa sœur et son meilleur ami :

« Ok, d'abord les règles : vous ne pouvez pas le frapper, peu importe à quel point c'est un idiot et je dis ça pour toi Angel, et toi Faith, inutile de lui chercher des poux, on entre et on sort, point. »

Sa sœur avait un regard ennuyé sur son visage, Buffy lui enlevait une des choses qu'elle préférait le plus au monde : embêter Riley.

« Pourquoi B. ? Vraiment, il le mérite ! »

« Pire encore, mais je ne veux pas lui donner de munition pour le divorce. Je lui en ai assez donné ce matin. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? », demanda Angel.

« Rien d'important. Aller, entrons. »

« Tu lui as raconté ta nuit sauvage Buffy, n'est-ce pas ? J'aime l'effet que William a sur toi, vraiment ! », Dit-elle d'un ton taquin.

Angel soupira.

« Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée Buffy, bon sang et si Willow l'apprend ! »

« Du calme, Angel. », répondit Faith, « On ne sait jamais, peut être qu'elle sera heureuse pour eux ! »

« Il n'y a pas de nous Faith, c'était seulement l'histoire d'une nuit. »

« Peut-être, mais si tu veux mon avis tu serais parfaite pour lui, il est temps qu'il cesse de vivre avec le fantôme de sa femme et refasse sa vie. Il va finir par tomber sur une psychopathe si il continue à passer d'une fille à l'autre comme ça. »

« Super. », soupira Angel, « Il est un homme à femmes en plus… Tu t'es protégée j'espère ! »

« Hey ! », protesta Faith, « Spike est un mec bien, il a juste des problèmes d'engagement à long terme, il n'a jamais mené personne en bateau, je suis très proche de lui je le connais ! »

« Du calme Faith, tu dois quand même admettre qu'il a couché avec Buffy, même si il l'a connaît depuis qu'elle est petite. »

« Il ne m'a pas reconnu avant ce matin, ok ? Donc, ce n'est pas de sa faute de toute façon. Pouvons nous sortir de cette voiture et aller chercher mes affaires ? », Supplia Buffy.

« Ok.», et ils sortirent de la voiture en direction de la porte d'entrée.

…………………………………

Quand Buffy entra dans le hall, la maison était complètement silencieuse, pourtant deux voitures étaient dans l'allée donc ils devaient forcément être quelque .Une femme ne portant qu'un chandail minuscule dévala l'escalier riant comme une folle, quelques secondes plus tard, Riley apparu vêtu de seulement son jeans et quand il les aperçu il se gela.

« Buffy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? », Son ton était froid comme de la glace, un peu comme si il sous entendait qu'elle n'avait rien a faire là…

« C'est toujours ma maison aux dernières nouvelles ! », elle jeta un coup d'œil à la femme qui était debout au pied des escalier qui ne savait plus ou se mettre avant de fixer Riley à nouveau.

« Tu t'es consolé plutôt vite, non ? »

« Cela ne te regarde pas. », et puis fixant Angel il exigea : « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas de lui dans cette maison ! »

« Oui, comme si j'allais t'écouter ! J'ai payé cette maison donc je peux la transformer en foutu club gay si j'en ai envie ! »

« C'est ma maison maintenant, je te rappelle que tu es partie. »

« Malheureusement pour toi, les choses ne fonctionnent pas comme dans tes rêves ! »

« Tu as déserté le foyer familiale, tu t'es affiché avec un autre homme, tu n'as plus droit à rien. »

Angel regarda Buffy comme si il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait.

« D'où il sort ? », demanda t-il en pointant Riley du doigt.

« Du moyen age ! », rétorqua Faith.

Buffy se tourna vers la femme.

« Honnêtement, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui vous êtes et j'en ai rien à faire, mais un conseil, méfiez vous de lui, c'est un maniaque du control ,un mari adultère qui n'est pas très doué au lit. Mais ça, vous devez déjà vous en être aperçu… Oh, et Riley, tu devras être parti avant la fin de la semaine. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« J'ai la preuve que c'est moi qui est subvenu au besoin du ménage, donc jusqu'à sa vente, j'ai le droit d'y habiter. »

« Tu auras des nouvelles de mon avocat ! »

« J'en trépigne d'impatience. », lui répondit-elle nonchalamment avant de monter en haut chercher ce dont elle avait besoin ainsi que son portable, Riley n'osa même pas s'interposer. Il était idiot, mais pas au point de vouloir mettre Angel en colère et ça tout le monde le savait. Une demie heure plus tard, ils redescendirent les bras chargés de cartons et la femme mystérieuse n'était nulle part en vue. Avant qu'elle ne sorte, Riley lui hurla :

« Reste le plus loin possible de Sam ! »

« C'était Sam ? Tu lui as promis quoi ? Qu'elle pourrait vivre ici ? »

Riley l'ignora et Buffy décida que de toute façon elle n'en avait rien à foutre.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6.

William avait passé une bonne partie de sa journée perdue dans ses pensées. La culpabilité faisait un ravage immense sur lui. Il n'aurait jamais du venir s'installer ici… Le seul problème était que pour lui cette nuit était différente de toutes les autres, pour la première fois il n'avait pas essayé de remplir un vide ou d'oublier, en fait il n'avait pensé à rien, excepté le fait qu'il voulait goûter chaque pouce de sa peau et qu'il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que cette nuit ne finisse jamais, mais le réveil avait été brutal. Il ne savait pas si il pourrait affronter la famille Summers ce soir, pas après avoir couché avec l'une des leurs de nombreuses fois hier dans la nuit, leur fille, mariée de surcroît, et si elle était là ? Ok, les chances étaient minces puisqu'elle s'amusait à le fuir depuis des années et après la nuit dernière, il n'avait aucun doute qu'elle redoublerait d'effort.

Il ne cessait d'être hanté par sa dernière phrase :

_« Parce que tu es William. »_

Qu'avait elle voulu dire par là ? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit qui elle était ? Son téléphone sonna pour environ la dixième fois aujourd'hui, il fut tenté de ne pas répondre mais il savait que la fuite ne servirait à rien.

« Allo ? », répondit il d'un ton plus brusque qu'il n'aurait voulu.

« Salut, rayon de soleil, je te réveille ? », la voix sur l'autre ligne était enjouée, pas du tout dérangée par sa réponse cavalière.

« Faith, que me vaut le plaisir de ton appel ? »

« Je suis à Sunnydale pour deux semaines, j'ai voulu prendre de tes nouvelles. »

Merde elle était à Sunnydale. Est-ce qu'elle avait vu Buffy ? Avaient elles parlé ?

« Je vais bien, mais toi pourquoi es-tu ici ? » elle se contenta de lui poser une autre question

« Tu es habillé?»

« Pourquoi ?» il entendit frapper à la porte surpris il alla ouvrir et vit Fait devant lui avec son cellulaire le sourire au lèvre qui le poussa pour entrer et continua a perler comme si de rien était

« Je suis ici Pour parler boulot ! Ma compagnie insiste pour que je fasse une chanson vraiment rock et lourde pour un film qui sera à l'affiche cet été, une histoire d'amour sombre ou sexe et violence se mélange. »

« Et tu veux que je l'écrive. », ce n'était pas une question mais une constatation. Faith ne voulait travailler avec aucun autre compositeur.

« Et oui ! Voilà le script. », Spike commença à le feuilleter brièvement.

« D'accord, tu en as besoin pour quand ? »

« La semaine prochaine. », lui dit elle timidement.

« Quoi ? Faith, je déteste la pression et tu le sais ! »

« Oh, allez, tu as écris tes meilleures chansons sous la pression ! Tu n'as qu'a faire fonctionner ton esprit de génie à pleine capacité et écris moi une chanson chaude et lourde. »

« Ok ,ok, mais c'est bien parce que c'est pour toi. »

Elle se mit à sautiller dans la pièce.

« Merci, merci, merci, tu es le meilleur ! Maintenant je vais te laisser, je dois aider ma sœur à défaire ses boites. »

Buffy déménageait ? Il ne voyait pas d'autre possibilité, puisqu'il avait vu Dawn hier et qu'elle n'avait rien dit.

« Ta sœur déménage ? », Faith nota l'intérêt qui était apparue soudainement dans ses yeux et sourit intérieurement.

« Oui, elle divorce de son imbécile de mari, enfin ! »

Buffy était libre ? Son cœur sauta dans sa poitrine quand il reçu cette information, mais ensuite il se rappela que ça ne changeait rien, elle était toujours la fille de Giles.

« Bon je te laisse, on se voit ce soir ! », voyant son hésitation elle ajouta : « Et tu n'as pas le choix, sinon je viendrai te chercher moi-même et je te traînerai de force si il le faut ! », et elle disparue.

William se frappa la tête sur la porte close, ce souper allait être un enfer…

……………………

Faith souriait comme une folle, William était définitivement intéressé par sa sœur, le seul problème était qu'ils formaient ensemble le duo le plus têtu de tous les temps. Ce soir, au dîner, elle passerait à l'attaque car elle savait au fond d'elle-même qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Buffy avait finalement fini de placer ses affaires dans sa nouvelle résidence temporaire avec l'aide de Xander, Angel Faith, Willow et Dawn. Tout cela avait été rapide, maintenant l'endroit semblait plutôt confortable. Sa journée mouvementée ne l'avait malheureusement pas empêchée de penser à William, leur nuit ensemble n'avait pas cessé de rejouer dans sa mémoire et des papillons nerveux avaient pris résidence dans son estomac. Après avoir pris une longue douche chaude où elle s'était caressée plusieurs fois jusqu'à l'orgasme, le visage de William dansant dans son esprit, elle se mit à choisir soigneusement sa garde robe tout en essayant vainement de se convaincre qu'elle ne faisait surtout pas ça pour William. Après avoir arrêté son choix sur des jeans délavés qui tombaient au bas de ses hanches, un haut sans manche rouge et un boléro noir, elle enfila ses sandales à hauts talons, retouché une dernière fois son maquillage et partit en direction de chez ses parents.

………………………………

Après le départ de Faith, William avait sauté dans la douche et toute suite les images de toutes les choses qu'il avait fait à Buffy dans cette même pièce la nuit dernière envahirent sa mémoire. Il pouvait toujours entendre ses gémissements de plaisir quand il l'avait prise contre le mûr, son corps humide glissant sous ses doigts, elle avait enfoncé ses ongles dans son dos le griffant jusqu'aux fesses mêlant le plaisir avec la douleur. Elle était un animal plein de passion et de feu.

Prenant son sexe qui était maintenant dur comme l'acier dans sa main, il se mit à le pomper essayant d'imaginer qu'elle était là avec lui, ses jambes enveloppées autour de ses hanches criant et gémissant, le suppliant de la baiser encore plus rapidement. Il éjacula, son nom sur ses lèvres, les yeux fermés complètement pris dans son fantasme. Quand il ouvrit ses paupières à nouveau, il attendit la culpabilité qui allait sûrement venir, mais au lieu de ça l'inspiration le frappa. Sortant vitement de la douche, complètement nu, l'eau dégoulinant sur son corps, il fonça sur son sac pour y sortir son calepin et se mit à écrire frénétiquement.

………………….

Quand il arriva à la maison des Summers, la première chose qu'il vit fut Buffy qui parlait avec Joyce dans la cuisine, son regard croisa le sien et elle regarda immédiatement par terre, rougissante.

« Tu es en retard ! », lui dit Faith qui était maintenant près de lui le forçant à regarder loin de la blonde rougissante dans la cuisine.

« J'ai une bonne excuse. », et il lui tendit une feuille de papier. Faith se mit à lire assidûment.

« Ma chanson ! Tu as déjà écrit les paroles ? Wow, tu m'impressionnes, je me demande qui t'a inspiré autant… », en prononçant ces paroles, elle regarda en direction de sa sœur qui fixait toujours le plancher. Elle se tourna ensuite vers lui et lui fit un clin d'œil. William avala nerveusement. Bien sur qu'elle était au courant, elles étaient jumelles, il se demanda qui d'autre le savait mais comme Giles ne l'avait toujours pas chassé à coup de pieds, c'était un bon signe qu'elle était la seule à le savoir. Au même moment, Willow sorti du salon et couru dans ses bras, elle poussa Faith au passage en ajoutant avec espièglerie :

« Eh ! Laisse mon père tranquille, tu n'as qu'a t'en trouver un deuxième toi aussi ! »

« Personnellement, je trouve cette situation injuste, Willow a toujours plus de cadeaux que nous tout ça parce qu'elle a deux familles ! », dit Dawn qui faisait semblant de bouder et Willow lui tira la langue.

« Ok les filles ça suffit, laissez ce pauvre William tranquille et installez vous tous à table. », appela Joyce de la cuisine.

William les suivit et accepta le verre de liqueur que Giles lui tendit, son vieil ami avait toujours refusé que qui que ce soit boive de l'alcool quand il était présent, bien qu'il l'ai assuré plusieurs fois que ça ne le dérangeait pas, mais Giles était ainsi, solidaire jusqu'au bout, c'est pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il était reçu chez les Summers, il buvait tous de la liqueur dans des verres à vin.

Ils prirent tous place à la table et commencèrent à manger. Buffy avait été placée malencontreusement ou heureusement en face de lui et il du se retenir de gémir à voix haute à chaque fois que sa petite langue rose sortait pour humidifier ses lèvres. De son côté, Buffy avait le même problème, pourquoi devait-il être aussi séduisant et drôle ? Ils le avait fait tous rire plusieurs fois durant le repas avec des anecdotes sur sa vie à New York et chaque fois que son regard se posait sur elle, elle avait l'impression de recevoir un choc électrique.

Faith avait observé leur petit manège tout au long du repas. Les gens pouvaient être si ignorant quand ils le voulaient, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi personne n'avait ressenti la tension sexuelle qu'il y avait entre eux, un aveugle pourrait le voir ! Une fois qu'ils en fut au dessert, elle décida de porter le coup fatal.

« Tout le monde, vous devez absolument entendre les paroles de la dernière chanson que William à écrit ! »

« Faith, je ne crois pas que ça les intéresse. », le ton de William était implorant mais elle n'en eu que faire, sortant la feuille de sa poche elle commença à lire :

_(La chanson qui suit est une chanson de Eric Lapointe de nouveau, je sais lol, le titre est Tatoo vous pouvez l'écouter sur ce lien dû changer quelques mots pour qu'elle puisse être chantée par une fille.)_

_Danse comme si t'avais la rage_

_Viens cracher devant ma cage _

_Danse pour lécher la mort_

_Donne moi les clefs de ton corps_

_Danse avec moi dans le feu_

_Sur ma peau dans mes yeux_

_Danse, danse pour sauver ta vie _

_Danse la guerre, dans mon lit_

_Donne moi tes nuits et tes rêves_

_Donne moi tes cries et ta sève_

_Donne moi tes moindre désirs je veux que tu me respire_

_Je suis le premier french kiss tatooer sur tes cuisses_

_J'vais tatooer ton cœur, tes larmes_

_Tatooer ta peau et ton âme _

_Danse comme si je n'étais rien qu'une poupée dans tes mains _

_Danse la rancœur de ta peine sur le tempo de la haine _

_Danse quand mes lèvres te touche_

_Danse sept fois dans ma bouche _

_Danse sur ma langue adverse _

_Danse que je te perce _

_Donne moi tes nuits et tes rêves_

_Donne moi tes cris et ta sève_

_Donne moi tes moindre désirs je veux que tu me respires_

_Je suis le premier french kiss tatouer sur tes cuisses_

_J'vais tatooer ton cœur tes larmes_

_Tatooer ta peau et ton âme _

_Tatoo ta tout ce que je veux ta tout tatouer ta beauté partout _

_Tatoo c'est tu mon tatoo que tu veux _

_Ta tout tatooer pour me rendre fou _

_Tatoo_

_Danse dans les sombres ruelles _

_Comme une fleur éternelle _

_Danse sur le bout de mes doigts_

_Surtout ne t'arrête pas _

_Donne moi tes nuits et tes rêves_

_Donne moi tes cris et ta sève_

_Donne moi tes moindre désirs je veux que tu me respires_

_J'vais _

_Tatouer tes mains sur mes seins _

_Tatouer mon nom dans tes reins _

_Tatouer ton cœur et tes larmes_

_Tatouer ta peau et ton âme _

_Tatoo ta tout ce que je veux ta tout tatouer ta beauté partout _

_Tatoo c'est tu mon tatoo que tu veux _

_Ta tout tatouer pour me rendre fou _

_Tatoo _

_C'est tu mon tatoo que tu veux_

_Tatoo_

_« _Wow William, c'est une chanson étonnante. », lui dit Joyce avec un sourire. Giles comme à son habitude fit un bruit évasif détestant que son meilleur ami écrive ce genre de choses pour sa fille, même si les paroles étaient incroyables, Dawn était extasiée demandant à Faith quand elle serait enregistrée, Willow avait pris la feuille des mains de sa sœur pour la relire, le talent de son beau-père ne cessait de la surprendre.

Mais William ne voyait rien, n'entendait rien mis à part son cœur qui battait dans ses oreilles et Buffy qui le fixait intensément, le désir s'enflammant dans ses yeux. S'excusant un instant il monta se réfugier aux toilettes essayant de cacher son érection douloureuse.

Après que le repas fut terminé, ils avaient tous pris place au salon mais Buffy était miraculeusement absente. Il se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour se servir autre chose à boire quand il la remarqua assise sur le porche de derrière, silencieusement il sortit la rejoindre.

« Buffy, tu crois qu'on peut parler ? », elle sursauta légèrement, mais sa voix était stable quand elle lui répondit :

« Bien sur. »

« Écoute, je suis désolé de la façon dont j'ai réagi ce matin. »

« Tu n'as rien a te reprocher, tu as été un monsieur parfait. »

« Non, j'aurais du t'empêcher de partir pour que nous puissions parler de tout cela. »

« Il n'y a rien à dire, ça ne serait jamais arrivé si je t'avais dit qui j'étais de toute façon. »

« Tu as sans doute raison. », ils restèrent assis en silence cherchant ce qu'ils pourraient bien ajouter quand elle lui demanda d'une toute petite voix :

« Mais tu me veux toujours n'est-ce pas, je ne l'ai pas imaginé ? »

« Non, tu n'as rien imaginé, mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est bien pour autant. »

Même assise dans la pénombre, elle était lumineuse, il était attiré par elle comme une mythe par la flamme. Il devait se lever et entrer, il n'avait plus rien à ajouter, tout avait été dit. Ils savaient tous les deux que c'était impossible, mais leurs mains se frôlèrent… Sans ce simple contact, ils auraient pu tous les deux continuer leur vie mais quand sa peau toucha la sienne, ce fut comme un immense raz de marrée balayant tout sur son passage. Buffy se retrouva assise sur ses genoux frottant son corps contre le sien, sa bouche dévorant la sienne et quand ils cessèrent la baiser, ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils étaient perdus.

Buffy lui caressa la joue doucement et lui murmura :

« Tu es venu en taxi ? »

« Oui. »

« Je te ramène à ton hôtel ? »

« Je crois que nous devrions entrer pour ne pas attirer les soupçons. »

« Tu as sans doute raison. », dit elle résignée. Il se pencha et effleura ses lèvres doucement.

« Que dirais-tu si je développais soudainement un mal de tête dans disons… vingt minutes ? Tu crois que tu pourrais me ramener ? », lui demanda t'il en souriant.

« Que quelqu'un essaie de m'en empêcher pour voir ! », William retourna au salon en premier et Buffy resta assise sur le porche encore un moment regardant les étoiles.

Elle savait qu'elle jouait un jeu dangereux, quelqu'un finirait blessé c'était évident, mais malheureusement elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Comme prévu, William attrapa un mal de tête et en bonne petite fille Buffy offrit d'aller le reconduire. Ils dirent leurs adieux à tout le monde avec Faith à l'arrière plan qui faisait des gestes obscènes pendant que personne ne regardait. Buffy du se retenir à deux mains pour ne pas l'étrangler, la situation était déjà bizarre sans qu'elle n'en rajoute, mais après tout c'était Faith donc il fallait s'y attendre. À la seconde où ils furent à l'abri des regards, William l'embrassa passionnément ses doigts jouant dans ses cheveux, Buffy mis ses bras autour de son cou et moula son corps au sien du mieux qu'elle pouvait dans l'espace restreint de la voiture. Buffy se retira du baiser en premier, respirant durement essayant de rattraper son souffle, son front se reposant contre le sien.

« Tu es sure que c'est ce que tu veux ? », lui demanda sérieusement William.

« Oui, j'en suis sure depuis que j'ai quinze ans. », il l'a regarda surpris et elle compris qu'elle avait trop parlé, mais il se contenta de l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de mettre sa ceinture.

« Tu ferais mieux de démarrer avant qu'on nous surprenne. », elle hocha la tête en silence et mis la voiture en route.

Le trajet se fit en silence, c'était différent de la nuit dernière. Le désir était toujours là pourtant, l'électricité qui se dégageait entre eux était palpable, mais juste le fait de savoir où ils étaient dirigés calmait leurs nerfs qui avaient été trop usés par la soirée. Ni un ni l'autre ne savait où ce chemin les mènerait, si demain il y aurait toujours quelque chose entre eux, ou même si ils le voudraient, mais pour ce soir tout était clair. William remarqua qu'ils n'allaient pas vers son hôtel et quand elle emprunta l'avenue qui menait à la plage, il l'interrogea :

« On ne va pas à l'hôtel ? »

« J'ai cru qu'on serait mieux ailleurs, un nouveau début en somme où il n'y aurait plus de mensonge entre nous. J'ai loué un studio près de la plage pour quelque temps, je me rendais là-bas, mais si tu veux je peux rebrousser chemin. », Buffy le regarda légèrement inquiétée mordant sa lèvre inférieure et William décida sur le champ que c'était la chose la plus sexy qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

« Non, c'est bien, allons voir ce studio. », et il lui fit un clin d'œil ce qui la détendit toute suite. Elle avait découvert avec lui des sommets de plaisir qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible, il n'y avait pas eu une seule fois ou elle s'était sentie sale de se laisser aller. Avec Riley, tout était si aseptisé et organisé, ils faisaient l'amour très souvent mais tout était régler comme du papier à musique, il n'y avait aucune place à l'imagination et les rares fois ou elle avait essayé une nouvelle approche, elle avait été traitée comme une merde.

…………………………

Le studio de Buffy était situé dans un immeuble immense qui donnait directement sur la plage, dans l'ascenseur qui menait à son étage ils n'avaient pas été capables d'enlever leurs mains de l'autre. William glissa sa main dans son pantalon, heureux de la trouver humide et déjà prête pour lui. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, leurs limites étaient déjà atteintes, Buffy l'entraîna rapidement vers sa porte d'entrée et eu toutes les misères du monde à faire glisser sa clef dans la serrure avec Will qui frottait son érection contre ses fesses. Embrassant son cou, il stabilisa sa main qui tremblait et l'aida. Quand la clef entra avec un coup lisse, il lui chuchota dans l'oreille :

« Tu vois bébé, c'est facile… c'est exactement comme quand je pénètre en toi. », les genoux de Buffy tremblèrent sous le poids du désir, il l'a souleva dans ses bras, pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce et claqua la porte derrière eux.

Ils tombèrent sur le divan, leurs corps embrouillés comme des poupées désarticulées, leurs cœurs battant la chamade. Buffy s'attaqua à ses jeans, ouvrant sa fermeture éclair, le faisant glisser le long de ses jambes, ensuite ce fut au tour de son chandail, ne voulant aucune barrière entre eux Spike fit de même avec les siens embrassant et léchant chaque pouce de peau qu'il pouvait rencontrer. Quand ils furent nus tous les deux, il mis un préservatif et pris les hanches de son amantes la guidant sur sa verge. Buffy rejeta sa tête dans le plaisir, savourant la chaleur de son sexe qui pénétrait en elle pouce par pouce.

Quand leurs bassins se rencontrèrent, Buffy commença à entamer un rythme effréné criant chaque fois qu'il touchait le bord de son utérus, Spike ne pouvait que regarder dans la crainte cette déesse sauvage qui prenait possession de son corps souhaitant ne pas jouir trop vite. Il prit chacun de ses mamelons dans sa bouche, les suçant à tour de rôle, il enveloppa ensuite ses bras autour de sa taille minuscule, tirant son corps contre sa poitrine. Sa main glissa entre eux, pour caresser son clitoris et Buffy saisit ses épaules, ses ongles creusant dans son dos quand un orgasme violent la rattrapa. Son corps entier tremblait dans le plaisir. Mais Spike continua à pousser en elle plus durement et plus rapidement, jusqu'à ce que Buffy hurle de nouveau lorsqu'un autre orgasme la frappa. Fermant ses yeux, il se permit de tomber lui aussi dans l'abîme du plaisir gémissant son nom.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se regardaient tous les deux dans le silence sachant instinctivement qu'ils devaient à un moment ou à un autre parler de ce qui se passait entre eux. Buffy se leva doucement quittant le cocon confortable de ses bras, son sexe glissant d'elle laissant un sentiment de vide entre ses jambes. Une fois qu'il fut débarrassé du préservatif, il retourna se blottir contre elle qui était maintenant enveloppée sous la jetée de son divan.

« Ça va bébé ? », lui demanda t-il doucement.

« Oui ça va… En fait, je me sens mieux que bien. », Elle lui souriait tendrement, les yeux brillants, la peau rougie et en sueur, il comprit que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait en paix.

Il lui caressa tendrement la joue et elle pencha sous son contact.

« Buffy, qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire par tu étais prête depuis l'age de quinze ans ? »

Elle regarda timidement au loin mais décida quand même de se jeter à l'eau.

« Je t'ai vu une nuit au _bronze _quand j'avais quinze ans, tu étais sur la mezzanine en haut, une femme à tes genoux qui te faisait une fellation et puis j'en sais rien… tu n'étais plus le père de Willow désormais, tu étais un homme avec des besoins et très séduisant de surcroît et j'aurais vraiment voulu être elle. »

Il secoua la tête essayant de bien comprendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Tu étais bien consciente que cette femme n'étais rien pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je sais, mais je m'en foutais pas mal à l'époque. »

« Mais plus maintenant n'est-ce pas ? », ce n'était pas une question, seulement une constatation. Buffy n'était pas le genre de femme à se contenter d'une aventure passagère.

« Je ne te demande pas de promesse éternelle, si c'est ce que tu crains. Quand je t'ai vu hier soir, quelque chose s'est déclenché en moi, j'en avais assez de faire ce que tout le monde voulait toujours que je fasse, être l'épouse parfaite, l'amie parfaite, la sœur parfaite… je voulais juste faire quelque chose dont j'avais envie pour une fois, je voulais juste être moi. »

« Et ce soir ? »

« Honnêtement, quand j'ai quitté ta chambre ce matin, je ne croyais pas que ça arriverait de nouveau entre nous. J'en étais persuadée et puis on est ici complètement nus et je ne sais plus trop ou j'en suis. »

Il lui embrassa doucement la temple.

« Moi non plus ma belle, moi non plus. »

« Je suis la fille de Giles. »

« Je sais. »

« Ça ne pourra jamais marcher. »

« Je sais. »

« Alors, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que ça n'a aucune importance ? »

« Je ressens la même chose. », elle mit sa tête sur son épaule, savourant l'intimité qu'il y avait entre eux, tous les deux perdus dans leurs pensées.

Il avait passé des années à chercher les aventures faciles et quand il s'était engagé dans une relation avec une femme c'était uniquement car il savait qu'au bout du compte ça ne mènerait à rien. Mais avec elle, c'était différent, il y avait quelque chose qui se dégageait d'elle qui lui donnait envie de la protéger et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que ça soit la fille de son meilleur ami. Dès qu'il l'avait vu, son cœur mort avait remué dans sa poitrine et il était terrifié. Il s'était toujours moqué des hommes qui avait une femme de vingt ans à leur bras comme un trophée de chasse pour leur faire oublier qu'ils vieillissaient, mais pourtant il était là avec cette fille dont la mariage venait de s'écrouler, qui venait d'avouer être totalement perdue et il n'arrivait pas à s'en aller. Il aurait du partir, mettre cette histoire derrière eux, la laisser vivre sa vie mais quelque chose l'en empêchait.

« Tu veux qu'on essaie ? Je veux dire, tous les deux ? », elle le regardait avec ses grand yeux verts et il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien lui refuser, peu importe les conséquences. Il était un homme perdu, tout comme elle, alors qui sait peut être qu'à deux ils pourraient se retrouver ?

« Tu es consciente que ça sera l'enfer ? Quand ton père va l'apprendre, il me tuera. »

« Il n'a pas à le savoir. Je veux dire pas maintenant, peut-être plus tard si ça fonctionne, mais pour l'instant c'est inutile. », il hocha la tête heureux que ça soit elle qu'il l'ait proposé.

Elle se leva doucement pour se mettre à califourchon sur ses genoux de nouveau.

« Donc, maintenant que je suis la nouvelle femme de ta vie… Comment pourrais-je bien marquer mon territoire ? », lui dit elle un regard malicieux dans les yeux. Il leva ses hanches, frottant son sexe dur contre les plis de sa chatte et elle gémi doucement avant de prendre un de ses lobes d'oreille entre ses lèvres suçant doucement.

« Je crois qu'il faut absolument célébrer chaque coin de ce nouveau studio. », il se leva avec elle toujours dans ses bras, elle enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches, ses bras autour de son cou embrassant chaque partie de peau qu'elle pouvait trouver. Il l'assit sur le comptoir de la cuisine et elle frissonna quand elle sentit le froideur du marbre sous ses fesses et il se mit à explorer son corps avec sa bouche. Buffy pris appui contre le mur du fond, écartant ses jambes pour l'inviter à descendre encore plus bas. Quand sa langue traça les lèvres humides de son sexe, elle frissonna et quand il entra deux doigts en elle, elle était déjà perdue, le mouvement de va et vient combiné avec ses lèvres qui suçaient son clitoris la fit tomber immédiatement dans l'orgasme s'accrochant à ses cheveux. Elle n'eut aucun temps pour se remettre que déjà il était en elle, la faisant crier, la baisant implacablement, son dos était maintenant sur le comptoir ses fesse dans la vide, ses jambes enveloppées autour de sa taille et quand il frotta son bouton gonflé elle jouit de nouveau, serrant ses muscles autour de sa verge et il éjacula en elle dans un rugissement.

…………………….

Joyce était assise devant la cheminée avec sa fille aînée couchée près d'elle, sa tête sur ses genoux, lui caressant les cheveux doucement.

Faith avait toujours été sauvage et indépendante et le fait de l'avoir à la maison pour les prochains jours la comblait de joie. Elles avaient discuté longuement, de sa carrière et de ses amours. Contrairement à Buffy qui avait choisi le mariage très jeune, Faith avait virevolté d'homme en homme presque toute sa vie, cherchant des frissons passagers au lieu du grand amour et même si cela avait énormément inquiété Joyce, elle avait toujours respecté ses choix. Mais ce soir, quand elles avaient parlé, Joyce avait cru détecter une certaine détresse dans sa voix et elle se demandait si Faith lui avait dit toute la vérité par rapport à ses vacances impromptu parmi eux. Ensuite, il y avait Buffy dont le mariage s'écroulait et même si elle ne pouvait qu'applaudir au fait que Riley disparaisse enfin de sa vie, son cœur de mère hurlait pour la souffrance que sa fille allait endurer à cause de son départ. Elle aurait aimé en parler plus avec elle, mais Buffy et Faith malgré toutes leurs différences avaient toujours eu ce point en commun, elles parleraient dès qu'elles seraient prête pas avant.

……………………….

Quand Buffy et William s'étaient réveillés le lendemain matin, leur corps étaient hurlant de douleurs dû à une nuit de sexe trop intense, mais complètement assouvis. Ils avaient mangé doucement le petit déjeuner pris dans leur bulle confortable et Buffy avait ensuite laissé William à son hôtel pour se préparer pour son entretien à l'université avant qu'elle n'aille travailler à sa boutique.

La décision qu'ils avaient prise hier dans la nuit rendait Buffy heureuse mais nerveuse en même temps. Elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour mentir, du moins pas depuis des années, mais elle savait que c'était le mieux pour l'instant.

Après avoir presque été attaquée par Cordy qui insistait pour avoir des détails comme elle ne l'avait pas revue depuis la nuit au _bronze_, Buffy monta dans son atelier en haut pour travailler. Seulement, le seul problème était qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie de faire autre chose que de s'asseoir et rêvasser à William, se posant une multitude de questions à son sujet plutôt que de travailler sur sa nouvelle collection. Donc après près de deux heures de non productivité, elle du sévèrement se pousser à faire quelque chose. Elle était au beau milieu de la création d'un nouveau haut quand elle entendit des pas dans l'escalier et vit Willow apparaître.

« Hey Buffy, je te dérange ? », Buffy la regarda nerveusement, sa culpabilité qui s'était éteinte après la nuit dernière revint en pleine force.

« Non ! Prend une place. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

« Non rien du tout, je me demandais seulement comment tu allais ? »

Buffy soupira de soulagement intérieurement mais ce fut de courte durée.

« Je vais très bien Will, mon mariage avec Riley était du à l'échec depuis longtemps. »

« Tara et moi voulions t'inviter à dîner avec nous un de ces soirs, je sais que tu n'es sûrement pas prête à vivre une relation juste encore, mais nous avons un ami que nous aimerions te présenter. Il serait parfait pour toi et puis qui sait, peut-être que ça collerait entre vous ! Sinon vous pourriez toujours faire des activités entre célibataires, non ? »

Buffy se mordit la lèvre. Comment lui expliquer qu'elle ne pouvait pas car elle sortait présentement en cachette avec son beau-père en omettant la partie du beau père naturellement ? Si elle lui disait qu'elle n'était pas prête, elle allait insister jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte, elle connaissait sa sœur, elle choisit alors de lui dire une semi-vérité :

« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un au _bronze _il y a deux jours, je n'en ai parlé à personne car je ne sais pas si ça marchera ou non, mais merci de l'invitation. »

Willow eut l'air extasiée par sa réponse.

« Allez, raconte moi tout ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans la vie ? », elle fut sauvée de répondre par le cellulaire de Willow qui se mit à sonner. Buffy essayait de trouver une excuse pour ne pas répondre à ses questions qui pourrait tenir la route quand elle comprit que Willow parlait à William.

« Tu l 'as eu ? Je savais que tu serais fait pour ce poste, papa ! »

« Je suis avec Buffy à sa boutique. », Buffy vit Willow froncer les sourcils perplexes avant de lui tendre son cellulaire.

« Il veut te parler. », Buffy du se retenir pour ne pas rougir.

« Oui ? »

« Eh, je voulais seulement te dire que je vais dîner avec Willow ce soir, mais que je t'appelle dès que je rentre, ok ? »

« Oui, bien sur. Félicitations pour ton poste. », Buffy ne savait plus où se mettre. Pourquoi avait-il demandé à lui parler ? Willow la regardait bizarrement…

« ça va, Buffy ? », lui demanda William doucement un peu inquiet.

« Oui, ça va. »

« Willow te regarde bizarrement, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. », il se mit à rire doucement.

« À ce soir bébé, repasse la moi. »

« Bien, félicitations encore. »

« Tu me féliciteras ce soir et j'attends des tas de félicitations… », lui dit-il d'un ton sous entendu, elle se mit à rire malgré la situation.

« D'accord. », et elle prêta le téléphone à sa sœur. Celle-ci raccrocha quelques minutes plus tard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? », demanda-t-elle avec suspicion.

Buffy haussa les épaules :

« Juste m'annoncer la nouvelle et voir comment j'allais ! Tu sais, à cause de Riley et tout ça… »

Willow se détendit et repris son ton enjoué.

« C'est bien lui ça ! Bon, je dois te laisser, mais nous allons parler de ton homme mystérieux très bientôt ! », Elle embrassa Buffy sur la joue et s'en alla.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Buffy se demanda si ils pourraient survivre à tout ça…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

La grain du bois de la table de la cuisine était lisse sous sa peau en sueur, ses genoux ramenés sur sa poitrine, William poussant passionnément en elle, le plaisir était si intense qu'elle ne pouvait que s'accrocher fermement au bord de la table et aimer le tour sauvage qui lui donnait. Aussitôt qu'il était arrivé à son studio, il l'avait embrassée violemment et s'était mis à torturer son corps avec tous les plaisirs possibles. Elle sentit ses doigts caresser son clitoris de plus en plus rapidement ce qui déclencha chez elle un orgasme violent, il continua tout de même ses poussées jusqu'à ce qu'elle le sente se raidir avant de jouir en elle.

Elle essayait de rattraper son souffle, son corps écrasait pratiquement le sien, elle aimait ce côté sauvage chez lui, cette façon qu'il avait de revendiquer son corps bestialement avant même de lui avoir dit salut. Il se déplaça, tremblant pour disposer du préservatif, et Buffy en profita pour descendre de la table et s'installer sur le divan complètement à l'aise dans sa nudité.

« Je suis loin de me plaindre, mais est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi tu étais aussi excité à ton arrivée ? », il l'a regarda légèrement coupable.

« Je t'ai blessé ? »

« Non, pas du tout, je suis surprise, c'est tout. »

Il revint s'asseoir près d'elle.

« Si tu veux tout savoir, je suis dur depuis que je t'ai parlé au téléphone cette après midi. », tout en parlant il l'avait rejoint et était maintenant assis près d'elle caressant sa peau rougie, « Je t'imaginais nue, étendue sur ton dos, tes mamelons complètement érigés, tes cuisses entrouvertes... », et il l'embrassa passionnément sur la bouche, Buffy enveloppa ses bras autour de son cou, sa langue luttant avec la sienne, il n'avait qu'une envie refaire l'amour avec elle et la prendre dans toutes les positions possible mais il savait que si il s'engageait dans cette voie avec elle, leur rapport finirait par n'être que du sexe pur et simple, et étrangement ce n'était pas ce genre de relation qu'il voulait avec elle.

« Je crois que je vais aimer travailler à Sunnydale, je veux dire le poste est intéressant, les gens ont l'air bien mis à part cette femme bizarre qui enseigne la psycho. », Buffy se mit à rire.

« Tu parles de Maggy Walsh ? C'est vrai qu'elle est bizarre, mais c'est un bon professeur. », Il avait maintenant la tete blottie contre ses seins et elle lui caressait tout doucement les cheveux. Il leva la tête pour la regarder.

« C'est étrange, quand je regarde Faith ou Dawn et même Willow, je peux toujours voir les gamines avec des nattes qui montaient aux arbres, mais toi j'en suis incapable… Je ne vois que cette femme magnifique et sensuelle qui est venue vers moi au _bronze_. Comment crois-tu que Magie Walsh appellerait mon comportement ? », Lui demanda-il en souriant.

« Je crois qu'elle dirait que tu fais de la répression, mais crois moi, je suis loin de m'en plaindre ! Je doute que je te ferais autant d'effet si tu me voyais de cette façon ! »

Elle en profita pour frotter son sexe dur contre sa main ce qui le fit gémir.

« Moi aussi j'en suis heureux, très heureux. »

Il l'embrassa passionnément et ils ne prononcèrent plus aucun autre mot pendant très, très longtemps.

……………….

Willow n'arrivait pas à dormir, comme si quelque chose la dérangeait mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi… Pourtant, elle avait passé une très bonne soirée avec William et Tara, et ensuite elle était rentrée travailler sur son nouveau livre. En fait, maintenant qu'elle y pensait elle avait trouvé le comportement de William étrange, il semblait différent, heureux. Le voir heureux devrait la rendre folle de joie, non ? Mais le problème était qu'elle ignorait d'où venait ce changement soudain, et si il avait recommencé à boire ? Elle savait qu'elle était idiote et que si jamais c'était le cas, ça ne la regardait pas, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle s'inquiétait. Prenant une décision, elle composa le numéro de son hôtel, juste pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien se disait-elle, mais quand à la dixième sonnerie il n'y avait aucune réponse, la panique s'empara d'elle, il lui avait dit qu'il allait se mettre au lit quand elle l'avait quitté, pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ? Et puis une autre idée commença à se forger dans son esprit, la chanson qu'il avait écrite pour Faith était tout sauf innocente, elle avait été complètement excitée juste avec les paroles et c'était son père qui l'avait écrite bon sang ! Serait-ce possible qu'il ait rencontré quelqu'un ? Et si c'était le cas, pourquoi ne lui en avait-il pas parlé ? Elle avait du lui faire un sacré effet si il avait pu écrire quelque chose comme ça, une simple aventure ne pouvait pas créer ce genre de chanson... Donc elle avait deux choix, soit il buvait à nouveau ou il était en train de tomber amoureux et elle n'arrivait pas à se décider laquelle de ses deux hypothèses la dérangeait le plus…

………………..

Faith venait de s'endormir quand son portable sonna. Se dépêchant avant de réveiller les autres occupants de la maison, elle répondit :

« Allo ? », son cœur se mit a battre la chamade comme à chaque fois qu'elle entendait le son de sa voix.

« Salut, ma belle. »

De toute les personnes au monde à qui elle aurait pu donner son cœur, elle avait du le donner à lui mais la vie avait tendance à ne jamais nous donner vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas ? Elle avait toujours été celle dans le contrôle, qui décidait quand, où, comment. Mais avec lui, elle perdait tout sens du contrôle, elle était un moustique pris dans une immense toile d'araignée.

« Eh, je me demandais si tu allais appeler. »

« Bien sur que si bébé, comment pourrais-je faire autrement ? Comment vont les choses chez toi ? »

Elle détestait quand il faisait ça, il savait ce qu'elle voulait qui lui dise mais il allait faire traîner la conversation sur des banalités jusqu'à ce que ses nerfs menacent de craquer avant de lui dire les mots qu'elle voulait entendre…

« Bien merci, ma sœur va divorcer enfin et j'insiste sur le enfin à part ça, peu de choses ont changé. »

« Tu as demandé à William pour la chanson ? »

« Oui, c'est fait et déjà écrit. »

« Wow ! Il ne traîne pas ! C'est comment ? »

« Comme tout le travail de William, génial ! Le type est incapable d'écrire autre chose que des succès. »

« Oui tu as raison, bon je vais te laisser, j'ai une grosse journée demain. Prend soin de toi. », il allait raccrocher, elle le savait, c'était toujours à elle de faire les premiers pas, elle avait l'impression de passer sa vie à le supplier pour la moindre miette d'affection. Pourtant, elle savait qu'il l'aimait, sinon il ne passerait pas ses nuits avec elle aussi souvent que possible depuis deux ans…

« Attend, je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi ma jolie. On se voit bientôt. »

« Oui, prend soin de toi, mon amour. », et la ligne coupa. Soupirant doucement, elle essaya de se rendormir mais c'était peine perdue. Elle descendit au salon s'asseoir sur le rebords de la fenêtre comme quand elle était enfant et regarda à l'extérieur. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle tombe amoureuse de son gérant ? C'était tellement cliché, mais pourtant c'était la vérité. Elle aimait Wesley et pour lui elle avait abandonné sa joyeuse vie de célibataire, si seulement il voulait officialiser leur relation les choses seraient beaucoup plus faciles mais il ne le ferait jamais, pas tant que sa femme était toujours en vie…

………….

Après que Wesley eut raccroché, il eut envie de la rappeler mais il n'en fit rien. Faith avait été sa lumière dans les ténèbres, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de l'aimer. Toute sa vie il avait cru qu'il ne pourrait aimer qu'une seule femme, mais voila qu'il en aimait deux, bien que ce soit de façon différente.

Sa femme Fred vivait dans un hôpital psychiatrique en Floride depuis bientôt dix ans, elle y avait été internée après qu'elle ait noyé leur petit garçon dans son bain, obéissant aux voix dans sa tête qui lui ordonnait de le faire. Cette histoire avait totalement anéanti Wesley, au point de ne pas croire pouvoir survivre au chagrin. La vie pouvait être une vraie chienne, il avait tout pour être heureux, un bon boulot, une femme extraordinaire et puis après la naissance de leur fils, son comportement s'était mis à changer, la femme calme qu'il connaissait avait disparu, elle piquait des crises de colère, l'injuriait… Ils avaient consulté un médecin qui avait mis cela sur la faute de la dépression post-partum et les avaient renvoyé chez eux avec des anti-dépresseurs. Il allait toujours se rappeler de ce jour, Fred avait été calme toute la journée, un peu comme si son ancien moi refaisait surface, elle était montée en haut pour prendre un bain pendant qu'il préparait le souper, leur fils était endormi dans sa chambre. Quand elle était descendue dix minutes plus tard, elle lui avait annoncé calmement que tout était terminé, que Mickey ne souffrait plus maintenant. Paniqué, il était monté à l'étage pour trouver le cadavre de son fils au fond du bain et la voix de Fred qui chantait dans l'autre pièce brûlant son esprit. Elle fut diagnostiquée schizophrène et malheureusement aucune médication n'avait réussi à la stabiliser et c'était sûrement mieux ainsi, car elle ne pourrait pas vivre une seconde de plus si elle devenait à nouveau lucide. Comment pouvait-on survivre avec la connaissance d'avoir tué son propre fils ? Il aurait pu la quitter, demander le divorce, mais il ne l'avait pas fait car il savait qu'elle n'était pas responsable. La femme qu'il avait épousé était toujours là quelque part, enfermée dans sa maladie mentale. Et puis Faith était arrivée dans sa vie, au début elle était sa cliente et avec le temps il en était tombé amoureux. Et plus le temps passait, plus il savait qu'un jour il devrait faire un choix et ça le tuait à l'intérieur.

………………………….

Buffy fut réveillée par un coup à la porte, elle décida de l'ignorer, elle était beaucoup trop bien où elle était avec le corps chaud de William blotti contre le sien, mais la personne de l'autre côté n'avait pas l'air de comprendre le message car elle continua à frapper.

Résignée, elle se leva, enfila sa robe de chambre et alla ouvrir.

Quand elle ouvrit, elle vit Faith le sourire aux lèvres.

« Bon Matin rayon de soleil ! », annonça t-elle joyeusement.

« Faith, tu es drôlement matinale. »

« Pas vraiment, je n'ai toujours pas dormi ! Je te dérange ? », Sans attendre sa réponse, elle pénétra dans le studio tout de même.

« Parle moins fort, William dort toujours. »

« Le pauvre, tu l'as épuisé ? Une preuve de plus que nous sommes jumelles ! », Dit-elle d'un ton lascif.

Malgré la situation, elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire à sa déclaration. Ce qu'il y a de bien quand on est jumelles, c'est qu'on peut toujours voir les larmes à travers la bonne humeur de l'autre et une seule chose pouvait la rendre dans cet état : Wesley. Parfois elle aurait aimé quelle tombe amoureuse d'un homme qui avait moins de problèmes.

« Sincèrement Faith, que fais-tu ici ? », sa seule réponse fut un sanglot avant qu'elle ne se jette dans ses bras. Buffy l'entraîna avec elle vers le divan et la serra contre son cœur. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de l'écouter pendant que Faith se vidait le cœur… Un cœur qui avait été trop souvent molesté, malheureusement.

C'est ainsi que William les trouva une heure plus tard, des mouchoirs jonchant le sol et il comprit que Wesley devait avoir encore fait des siennes. Il était le seul mis à part Buffy à être au courant de leur relation. Il n'avait pas eu le choix de s'en rendre compte, pas quand il travaillait durant des jours avec eux et que lui et Faith partageaient une suite avec deux chambres à coucher lorsqu'il venait la rejoindre sur la route pour écrire… Et dans ces suites, les murs étaient minces, il en savait quelque chose, mais surtout Faith lui avait fait confiance avec ses affaires de cœur depuis toujours.

Heureusement, il savait comment la sortir de la dépression.

« Faith, tu ressembles à de la merde ! », elle le regarda souriant à travers ses larmes.

« Oui et toi tu baises ma sœur ! Je me demande lequel est le plus pathétique de nous deux ! » Elle répondit sur le même ton. Il roula des yeux comme seule réponse, mais remarqua le regard choqué de Buffy à la façon dont ils se parlaient, mais sa sœur régla la question avant lui.

« Du calme B., nous nous taquinons c'est tout ! Tu sais très bien que je suis heureuse pour vous deux. »

« Les choses sont déjà assez compliquées comme ça Faith, n'en rajoute pas. »

« Bienvenue dans le monde des relations secrètes, sister. Justement William, ma compagnie de disque donne une soirée au Savoy à Los Angeles ce soir, tu es bien sur invité. La production insiste pour que tu y sois, en fait ils aiment t'exhiber comme un trophée ! »

William pris un air désespéré.

« Je déteste ce genre de choses et ils le savent. »

« Oui mais ça fait partie du boulot, et puis au moins cette année tu ne risques pas de faire un scandale en baisant la femme de quelqu'un d'autre dans la salle de bain ! »

« Hey ! », protesta t-il, « J'ignorais qu'elle était mariée ! »

« Tu ne lui as surtout pas demandé ! Bon, tu viens accompagné ou avec moi comme d'habitude ? »

Juste après avoir prononcé ces paroles, elle pensa à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il était avec sa sœur maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus se servir de lui pour l'accompagner partout, c'était d'ailleurs une des choses qui avait fait en sorte que son père soit sur qu'elle avait une aventure avec lui.

« Désolée, Buffy, je n'ai pas pensé avant de parler, tu viens avec nous bien sur. »

Malgré ce qu'ils avaient pu penser, ça ne l'avait pas dérangé du tout. Après tout, Faith et William avaient une vie ensemble depuis des années, il était normal qu'il y avait des parties de leur relation qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

« Sincèrement, non. Je ne me sentirais pas à ma place, allez-y ensemble, ça ne me dérange pas du tout. »

« Tu es sure, bébé ? », lui demanda William doucement.

Elle se leva et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

« Totalement sure. Amusez vous bien et quand tu reviendras, j'aurai une surprise pour toi. »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant d'annoncer qu'elle allait prendre sa douche les laissant seuls.

« Toi et ma sœur… Jamais en cent ans je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. »

« Moi non plus, mais il y a quelque chose chez elle qui m'attire inexplicablement. »

« C'est Buffy ! Elle a toujours fait cet effet sur les gens. », Tout à coup elle regarda sérieusement, « William, ne lui fait pas de mal, je t'en prie. »

« Je préférerais mourir que de la blesser. »

Faith le regarda surprise en entendant ces paroles et se demanda pour la première fois depuis qu'elle savait pour eux si ce n'était pas le cœur de William qui courait le plus de risque dans cette histoire tout compte fait.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

William avait quitté le studio de Buffy vers midi pour se préparer pour la soirée où il devait aller le soir même, c'était la seule chose qu'il détestait du travail de compositeur, mais Faith et lui faisaient un duo saisissant et sa compagnie de disque ne se gênait pas pour l'exploiter, donc ils s'amusaient souvent à faire de leur apparition publique un vrai cirque, uniquement pour les emmerder. Cette année ne ferait pas exception à la règle.

Quand il arriva à son hôtel, il vit Willow qui l'attendait à la réception tordant ses mains nerveusement.

« Willow ? »

« Papa, comment vas-tu ? » elle essayait de prendre un ton dégagé, mais il voyait bien que quelque chose la dérangeait.

« Très bien, et toi ? », Willow nota qu'il portait toujours les mêmes vêtements que la veille.

« Bien, j'étais venue voir si tu voulais déjeuner avec moi, mais tu devais déjà être parti ? », William n'était pas idiot, il reconnaissait une question piège quand il en entendait une… Une chose était sure, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas dormi ici mais il ignorait si elle était au courant du reste.

« Je n'ai pas dormi ici, ma puce. », Willow était de plus en plus nerveuse, elle ne voulait pas le mettre en colère mais en même temps elle avait follement envie d'exiger de savoir où il était.

« Ah oui ? J'ignorais que tu t'étais déjà fait des amis. »

« Oui et non… Tu me connais, je déteste la solitude. On peut aller manger toute suite si tu veux, mais ça doit être rapide, j'ai une soirée Avec Faith ce soir. »

Pendant des années elle s'était moquée de l'obsession de son père pour la relation entre sa sœur et son autre père. Mais à ce moment précis, la possibilité ne semblait plus du tout absurde et ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses.

« Tu étais avec elle n'est-ce pas ? », lui demanda t-elle d'un ton froid qui fit instinctivement reculer William.

« Avec Faith ? Voyons Willow, c'est absurde ! Je l'accompagne ce soir uniquement car la compagnie de disque exige ma présence à cette soirée, c'est tout. »

Au moins ce n'était pas un mensonge, effectivement il n'était pas avec Faith mais il avait de grands doutes qu'elle accepterait la vérité de toute façon. Non, il ne couchait pas avec sa sœur, du moins pas cette sœur là, et à cet instant précis il ne s'était jamais autant détesté… Comment pouvait-il faire cela à son bébé ?

Sa réponse la détendit immédiatement.

« Je suis désolée de l'avoir insinué, c'est juste que j'avais peur, tu comprends… »

« Peur de quoi ? »

« Que tu te remette à boire. », _et que tu oublies ma mère, _elle rajouta silencieusement dans sa tête. Mais elle savait que ça arriverait un jour.

En réponse, il la serra immédiatement dans ses bras.

« Willow, regarde moi. », quand elle leva son visage vers lui, il lui caressa doucement la joue.

« Je te promets que je ne serai plus jamais cet homme à nouveau, je te l'ai juré, tu te rappelles ? »

« Oui, je me rappelle et tu tiens toujours tes promesses, n'est-ce pas ? », lui demanda t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

« Oui ma puce, je tiens toujours mes promesses. »

C'était son William, son père, l'homme aimable qui s'était toujours occupé d'elle, même quand il aurait pu partir. Celui qui lui avait fait un sermon incroyable quand elle avait été arrêtée lors d'une manifestation, celui qui l'avait aidé accepter son homosexualité, celui qui l'avait tenu tandis qu'elle pleurait la perte de son premier amour. Elle avait été la seule femme de sa vie pendant si longtemps, mais maintenant elle devait accepter qu'une autre femme prenne sa place et elle l'aimait trop pour se battre avec cette idée, il méritait d'être heureux.

« Alors, on déjeune ou non ? », elle lui demanda d'une voix plus gaie.

« Bien sur ! »

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le restaurant de l'hôtel.

………………….

Cordélia était en train de placer les dernières conceptions de Buffy sur les rayons quand celle-ci entra accompagnée de Faith. Bien que Buffy et elle soient amies depuis toujours, elle n'avait jamais été capable de tolérer sa sœur et Faith lui rendait bien. Elle se demanda brièvement pourquoi elle était à Sunnydale et non quelque part en tournée autour du monde…

C'était toujours la même chose, chaque fois qu'elle débarquait à Sunnydale, tout le monde tournait autour d'elle comme si elle était une quelconque déesse quand en fait elle ne faisait que chanter les mots de quelqu'un d'autre.

« Cordy ? Faith a besoin d'une robe pour ce soir, quelque chose de provocant et sexy. »

« Elle n'a qu'à y aller nue, de toute façon elle passe la majorité de son temps sur le dos avec les petits amis de quelqu'un d'autre ! », elle répondit sarcastiquement. Buffy roula des yeux et Faith se mit a rire avant de lui répondre :

« Toujours amère… On ne t'a jamais dit que la rancœur pouvait donner des rides, Cordélia ? », elle arrêta brièvement comme si elle réfléchissait, « A moins que ça soit le cancer, enfin bref, tu devrais me remercier sinon tu aurais pu épouser un de ces deux idiots et tu te serais retrouvée avec un mari gay qui s'ignore ! »

« Ok, ça suffit vous deux ! Cordy tu lui trouves une robe un point c'est tout. Et essayez de ne pas vous entre tuer, je dois absolument finir la robe de mariée pour le mariage Sumner, elle passe faire les essayages ce soir et je n'ai toujours pas terminé ! »

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle monta dans son atelier laissant les deux ennemies jurées seules. Cordy soupira, Buffy avait raison, bien qu'elle détestait Faith, le fait qu'elle portait toujours une création de Buffy lors de ses apparitions publiques était excellent pour les affaires, au moins elle était fidèle envers sa famille !

« Alors, tu l'a veux de quelle couleur ? »

Faith ne passa pas de commentaires sur son changement d'attitude, elle était pleinement consciente qu'elle méritait la haine de Cordy, mais elle était jeune et stupide et en manque d'attention à l'époque, aucune excuse ne pourrait réparer ce qu'elle avait fait et honnêtement, Cordy lui avait toujours fait le même effet que des ongles sur un tableau noir.

……………..

En fait, quand Buffy avait envoyé William au bras de Faith à cette soirée, elle était réellement sure que ça ne le dérangerait pas, mais ça c'était avant qu'elle n'ouvre une copie de _star système _trois jours plus tard… Pourtant William et elle s'étaient à peine quittés dans les derniers jours, elle ressemblait de nouveau à une adolescente et elle adorait ça. Ils riaient, discutaient et le sexe était totalement incroyable, c'était un peu comme si son corps avait été fait sur mesure pour elle, elle avait même réussi à être moins dérangée par son passé de _Don Juan _croyant sincèrement à ce qu'il lui murmurait au creux de l'oreille quand ils faisaient l'amour… qu'elle était la seule pour lui, qu'elle l'avait détruit pour toutes les autres femmes.

Ça faisait un sacré changement de Riley qui la traitait de poisson froid quand en fait il refusait de la prendre dans une autre position que celle du missionnaire, bâtard égoïste !

Bref, les choses allaient bien entre William et elle, si on enlevait le fait qu'il soit un secret de l'équation bien sur, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle tomba pratiquement à la renverse quand elle lu l'article sur la soirée. En gros titre, il y était écrit : 'Le Duo explosif a encore frappé', et on voyait une photo de Faith et de William accompagnés de deux femmes magnifiques habillées de cuir comme une deuxième peau, traînées au bout d'une laisse comme des esclaves obéissantes. Elle avait passé sa soirée à faire des ajustements pour une jeune mariée et sa mère complètement hystérique pendant que lui et sa sœur s'amusaient à des jeux sados-masos avec des escortes de luxe !

En colère, elle referma la revue, sortie de son atelier en trombe sans même saluer Cordy et fonça vers son hôtel.

William était en train de préparer ses bagages en vue de son retour à New York pour finaliser son déplacement à Sunnydale quand on frappa durement sur sa porte. Quand il ouvrit, il fut heureux de découvrir Buffy, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque la fureur dans ses yeux. Instinctivement, il recula pour la laisser passer.

« Amour, je ne croyais pas te voir avant ce soir ? », sa seule réponse fut une revue lancée en pleine tête qu'il évita de justesse.

« Ok, c'est quoi ton problème ? », exigea t-il en colère. Elle se pencha pour ramasser la revue avant de l'ouvrir et lui mettre sous le nez.

« Mon problème, c'est ça ! », il regarda étonné ce qui lui causait un tel émoi. C'était une photo de lui et Faith à leur entrée à la soirée avec un article expliquant leur dernier grand coup dans les dents de la maison de disque. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle était si en colère, il l'a regarda bêtement :

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors ? Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? Ma sœur et toi vous donnez dans l'esclavage maintenant ? Quoi ? Étant donné que la culpabilité ne t'a pas tué de coucher avec une, tu as décidé d'essayer l'autre ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous m'ayez fait une telle chose ! »

Elle s'attendait à plusieurs réaction de sa part, le déni, la colère, mais pas au fait qu'il lui remette calmement la revue…

« Tu as lu l'article ? », demanda t-il toujours très calme.

« Non, les images m'ont suffit, merci beaucoup ! »

« Si tu l'avais lu, tu aurais pu voir que celles que tu as appelé 'escortes de luxe' sont en fait deux artistes de Los Angeles qui exposent dans une galerie un spectacle de scène humaine appelé _domination,_ et Faith leur donnait un coup de main en leur faisant de la publicité. Nous en profitions pour faire crier le président de la compagnie de disque, comme chaque année, mais il s'obstine à nous obliger à y aller. C'est le milieu de la musique Buffy, il faut frapper fort pour se faire remarquer. Faith n'est pas arrivée où elle est uniquement grâce à sa musique, mais du reste aussi, son personnage coloré, notre relation ambiguë etc… C'est de cette façon que sa fonctionne. »

Buffy ne savait pas quoi dire, elle s'était comportée comme une femme jalouse et possessive doutant de sa propre sœur dans le processus, mais quand William mis ses bras autour d'elle et lui chuchota doucement dans l'oreille des mots doux, elle savait qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

« Nous ne sommes pas tous comme Riley, Buffy, certains hommes peuvent être dignes de confiance. Laisse moi te le prouver. »

« C'est juste que tout est si mélangé, chaque fois que j'entend parler de toi, c'est de tes exploits de play boy ! Comme ce commentaire de Faith à mon studio, de cette femme mariée dans les toilettes et les autres avant ça… Le soir où je t'ai rencontré, je savais que tu étais à la recherche d'une femme pour la nuit et je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter de te savoir avec une autre. Je sais que tu ne m'as fait aucune promesse, mais je n'y peux rien, je suis comme ça. »

« J'ai été seul pendant très longtemps Buffy, et oui j'ai multiplié les aventures, mais je suis avec toi maintenant, on a décidé d'essayer malgré la situation qu'il y à entre nous et je ne prend pas mes engagements à la légère. J'ignore où tout ça va nous mener, mais je sais que je veux faire ce chemin avec toi. »

« Six jours… ça ne fait que six jours et je suis déjà complètement perdue juste à l'idée de savoir que tu seras loin de moi toute cette semaine. »

« Viens avec moi. »

« Quoi ? », lui demanda t-elle comme si il venait de perdre la tête.

« Viens avec moi, prétexte un voyage pour la boutique, histoire de voir les nouvelles collections là-bas. Nous allons avoir une semaine entière juste à nous, personne qui nous connaît à des kilomètres. On pourra faire toutes les choses que nous ne pouvons pas faire ici, qu'en dis-tu ? »

Elle lui sauta dans les bras, enroulant ses jambes autour de lui et l'embrassa passionnément.

« C'est un oui, alors ? », demanda t-il a bout de souffle quand ils cessèrent leur baiser.

« Oui ! Tu peux compter sur moi. »


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Faire sa valise dans le but de passer une semaine complète avec son nouveau petit ami était plus compliqué qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, surtout que sa mère qui saisissait toutes les occasions pour faire des dîners de famille avait choisit le soir de leur départ pour New York pour célébrer, comme si elle et William venaient de gagner le prix Nobel, donc elle coupait en deux son temps de préparation. Quand elle avait appelé William pour lui parler de son problème de bagage, il lui avait dit de ne rien emporter puisque de toute façon elle n'aurait pas le temps de les porter, ce qui avait mis pleins d'images vilaines dans sa tête et comme leur vol était à une heure du matin ce soir, elle n'avait pas le temps pour assouvir le désir qu'il venait une fois de plus de provoquer en elle. Finalement, au lieu d'une valise comme elle voulait au début, elle s'est retrouvé avec trois dont une remplie exclusivement de lingerie et de jouets érotiques en tout genre, elle avait quelque idées en tête qu'elle comptait bien exploiter au maximum ! Elle avait été brimée sexuellement depuis trop longtemps et maintenant qu'elle était libre de nouveau, elle voulait tout explorer mais elle ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet avec lui… Serait-il dégoûté ou allumé par ses idées ? Il avait semblé du genre très aventureux, après tout elle l'avait surpris en train de recevoir une fellation en public et tous les moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, les choses devenaient de plus en plus intenses, au fond elle n'avait qu'à prendre son courage à deux mains et en discuter avec lui.

……………………..

Giles était jaloux. En fait c'était la seule réponse logique à ce qu'il ressentait, pourtant il ne devrait pas, il le savait. William avait toujours pris son rôle de père très au sérieux, aimant Willow comme si elle était de son propre sang et il était heureux pour sa fille, mais il y avait des moments ou c'était difficile pour lui, comme la première fois qu'elle l'avait appelé _papa_ devant lui ou quand sa mère était décédée et qu'elle les avaient supplier de la laisser rester avec lui car elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit seul ou comme maintenant. Depuis son arrivée à Sunnydale, elle n'était pratiquement pas passée à la maison, mais il savait qu'elle avait passé beaucoup de temps avec lui et en plus son autre fille leur avait annoncé qu'elle partait avec lui pour New York profitant du fait qu'elle aurait une place où habiter pendant son séjour où elle comptait observer les dernières tendances de la mode new-yorkaise et il y avait Faith qui avait de nouveau fait les premières pages avec lui a son bras. C'était difficile pour un père de le voir prendre une place qui n'aurait du appartenir qu'à lui, mais quand il entendit Buffy rire à une plaisanterie qu'il venait de faire, il comprit que c'était la première fois qu'il l'a voyait sourire depuis longtemps et sa jalousie envers son vieil ami fondit comme neige au soleil. William était depuis toujours une bénédiction dans leur vie, peu importe à quel point l'attachement que ses filles avaient pour lui, elles l'aimaient tout autant et il leur rendait bien et on ne pouvait jamais être trop nombreux pour aimer les merveilleuses créatures qu'étaient sa femme et ses filles.

…………………..

Joyce Observait la scène qui se déroulait devant elle d'un œil suspect. Le dîner s'était bien passé, comme à son habitude Faith avait pris tout le plancher et les avaient régalé d'histoires de tournée et les derniers potins du monde du show-biz, mais quelque chose clochait. Quand Buffy l'avait appelé pour lui dire qu'elle comptait profiter du fait que William monte à New York pour l'accompagné, elle avait été surprise, surtout pare que Buffy avait semblé toujours faire en sorte de l'éviter depuis des années, elle n'était pas stupide elle avait compris depuis longtemps le béguin adolescent qu'il l'avait poussé à agir ainsi, mais maintenant c'était différent, tout à coup sa présence ne la dérangeait plus, elle avait même passé sa soirée assise près de lui mais ce n'était pas vraiment ça le plus étrange. C'était plutôt des détails, comme le fait qu'il semblait connaître qu'elle aimait poivrer tous ses aliments puisqu'il lui avait tendu la poivrière avant qu'elle ne la demande, ou qu'elle sache sans qu'il ne le dise qu'il prenait sa sauce à part de sa viande et non dessus comme chacun d'entre eux quand elle avait préparé son assiette. Elle riait et souriait à tout ce qu'il disait, un peu comme si la lumière dans ses yeux qui avait commencé à s'éteindre à force de vivre avec Riley avait soudainement réapparue et c'était du à sa présence, elle en aurait mis sa main au feu. Willow lui avait dit hier au téléphone qu'elle croyait que William avait une nouvelle femme dans sa vie et elle souhaitait de tout son cœur qu'elle se soit trompée et que cette femme ne soit pas Buffy. Car honnêtement, elle ignorait comment elle réagirait au fait que sa fille soit amoureuse du meilleur ami de son père.

………………………

William vivait une torture, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot, une soirée entière assis à coté d'elle sentant son parfum et il n'avait pas le droit de la toucher et pour aggraver les choses chaque fois qu'elle se penchait pour prendre quelque chose sur la table, sa cuisse frôlait la sienne et ses hormones étaient en surcharge, il avait du se restreindre à deux mains tout au long du dîner pour ne pas la saisir et la prendre dans le premier endroit un peu privé qu'il pouvait trouver. Mais quand elle se leva pour aider à débarrasser la table et que sa jupe remonta légèrement montrant la courbe délicieuse de ses fesses, il quitta la pièce en trombe prétextant une envie pressante car il allait éclater, il était si dur que c'était physiquement douloureux. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait chez cette fille qui le transformait en animal à ce point ?

……………………….

Buffy vit William quitter la pièce du coin de son œil et elle savait exactement pourquoi, elle aussi avait senti la connexion entre eux, ce désir sauvage, en fait son slip était humide depuis qu'elle l'avait vu entrer chez ses parents et le temps ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Quelques secondes plus tard, Buffy annonça qu'elle devait aller faire un appel et le suivi discrètement en haut.

Il venait d'éclabousser de l'eau sur son visage pour se rafraîchir et calmer ses hormones quand on frappa à la porte de la salle de bain.

« Un instant, je sors. »

« Tu devrais me laisser entrer à la place. », il se figea quand il reconnu sa voix.

« Buffy, je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée. », il l'entendit soupirer.

« Tu as sans doute raison, je t'attends en bas. », soupirant de soulagement, il pris encore quelques minutes pour se remettre. Il venait d'ouvrir la porte quand il se sentit repousser à l'intérieur et Buffy referma la porte derrière elle et lui donna le sourire le plus malveillant et le plus sexy qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

« J'ai menti. », lui ronronna t-elle doucement.

« Bébé, tes parents sont en bas, ils vont nous entendre ! »

« Non, pas si tu restes très silencieux et j'ai la solution pour toi. », elle leva doucement sa jupe lui montrant sa lanière imbibée et la retira pour ensuite lui enfouir dans la bouche.

« Maintenant, aucun bruit. », lui murmura t-elle de manière séduisante.

Elle se mit à genoux entre ses jambes, déboutonna son pantalon et sorti son sexe engorgé qu'elle lécha doucement de haut en bas avant de l'enfouir dans sa bouche. Elle ne lui donna aucun répit, le prenant de plus en plus profond au fond de sa gorge mais quand elle se mit à bourdonner autour de lui, il perdit tout contrôle venant durement ses hanches se soulevant et baisant sa bouche hurlant dans son bâillon de fortune. Buffy avala avidement chacune des gouttes qui s'écoulaient de lui lavant le reste avec sa langue. Elle se leva pour s'asseoir sur lui et il mit ses bras autour d'elle, elle enleva sa culotte de sa bouche.

« Tu vois, tu peux être très silencieux quand tu le veux. », elle riait sottement au regarda frappé sur son visage.

« Tu es le diable incarné, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? »

Pendant qu'il parlait, il avait commencé à caresser sensuellement l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Quand il toucha doucement les lèvres de son sexe, elle soupira de bonheur et ouvrit ses jambes plus larges. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps, les autres finiraient par remarquer leur disparition, pénétrant trois doigts dans sa chatte il se mit à les pomper furieusement caressant son clitoris avec son pouce. Son orgasme la frappa comme une tonne de briques en quelques secondes à peine, il du mettre son autre main sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses cris de plaisir.

Ils rajustèrent leur vêtement en silence, souriant comme des fous et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément avant qu'il ne quitte la salle de bain en premier la laissant pour se rafraîchir un peu avant de les rejoindre au salon dix minutes plus tard pour ne pas attirer les soupçons.

……………………..

Ils quittèrent Sunnydale dans la voiture de Buffy, William était au volant et celle-ci était assise sur le siège passager sa main frottant distraitement sa cuisse, chantonnant les chansons de la radio. C'était des moments que comme celui-ci qui lui faisaient prendre conscience de la place qu'elle commençait à prendre dans sa vie. Il avait fuit toute intimité pendant si longtemps et maintenant étrangement ça ne lui faisait plus peur, avec elle il pouvait savourer chaque moment de l'existence pleinement, elle était tout simplement stupéfiante. Intelligente, aventureuse, de nature curieuse, elle s'intéressait à tout et son goût de l'esthétique était sans faille, mais le plus important c'est qu'elle le faisait rire, son humour était vif et intelligent, il pouvait vraiment discuter avec elle, elle le comprenait. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par sa voix douce :

« Je crois que ma mère soupçonne quelque chose. »

« Tu crois ? »

« Oui, tu as vu sa façon de nous observer quand je t'ai tendu les clefs ? Elle sait très bien que je n'ai jamais laissé personne conduire ma voiture avant. »

Il soupira doucement irrité, mais ce n'était pas après elle, ils venaient à peine de commencer leur histoire et il n'avait aucune envie que quelque chose vienne faire pression sur eux maintenant. Pas quand ils ignoraient où ils se dirigeaient tous les deux.

« Elle ne doit pas en être sure, sinon elle aurait dit quelque chose, nous allons devoir être plus prudent à l'avenir. Je crois que Willow aussi se pose des questions, bien qu'elle ne soupçonne rien pour nous deux mais elle sait que je vois quelqu'un, elle a noté les changements chez moi. »

« Quels changements ? », demanda t-elle curieusement.

« Je suis plus détendu, heureux et elle le sait. »

« Je te rend heureux ? », sa voix était timide et heureuse en même temps, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Il prit sa main qui était sur sa cuisse dans la sienne et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Bien sur que oui, tu n'avais pas compris ? Tu es en train de changer ma vie, je ne me suis pas levé avec l'envie folle de prendre un verre depuis des jours. »

« Moi aussi tu m'as changé, avec Riley j'étais devenue une petite chose fade et sans vie, mais depuis que tu es dans ma vie tout ce que j'ai créé sent la joie de vivre, j'ai plus confiance en moi. »

« Tout compte fait, le destin nous a peut-être réuni pour une raison. »

Aucun d'eux n'était près à mettre le mot _amour_ sur leur relation, mais ils étaient conscient que ça y ressemblait, ce besoin d'être l'un avec l'autre, se flottement au cœur quand l'autre entrait dans une pièce, se picotement le long de la colonne vertébrale quand leurs mains frôlaient la peau de l'autre…

« Oui, tu as sûrement raison. »

Il serait toujours temps plus tard de discuter de tout cela, pour l'instant ils allaient profiter du temps qu'ils pouvaient passer ensemble seul à seul loin des regards indiscrets.

…………………..

Willow allait quitter la résidence de ses parents quand elle entendit le son d'une guitare dans la cour arrière, elle arrêta un instant pour écouter la voix de sa sœur en train d'essayer des accords de guitare sur une nouvelle chanson, elle avait vu William lui remettre quelques papiers à son arrivée et elle était curieuse de savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Au début, elle avait été jalouse que sa sœur puisse partager quelque chose comme cela avec son deuxième père, mais maintenant elle était seulement heureuse pour eux, elle avait compris il y a longtemps que sans l'exutoire qu'avait été l'écriture de chansons, William n'aurait sûrement pas pu s'en sortir, elle lui permettait de faire face au vide abyssale laissé par le départ de sa mère et le sien, même si elle était toujours dans sa vie, la musique avait remplacer la bouteille, ensemble Faith et son père créaient une magie difficile à reproduire.

« Une nouvelle chanson ? », lui demanda t-elle curieusement. Quand elle arriva près d'elle, Faith arrêta de jouer et leva la tête vers elle.

« Will, assieds toi, je travaille sur une mélodie pour un truc que William et moi avons écrit cette semaine. »

Willow s'assied près d'elle avant de demander :

« ça parle de quoi ? »

« De la trahison en amour, mais c'est plutôt humoristique, on s'est servi des échecs comme métaphore. Tu veux l'entendre ? »

« Bien sur ! »

« Sois indulgente, la mélodie n'est pas au point. »

Tapotant sa guitare, elle se mit à chanter :

**Je ferme la porte une dernière fois  
pourvu que je m'en sorte que tu sortes de moi  
je prends un verre et je ne sais pourquoi  
dune certaine façon je n'ai plus soif de toi**

pourquoi je te donnerais une autre chance?  
j'ai tout perdu à te faire confiance  
tu penses l'amour plusieurs coups d'avance  
c'est la même histoire qui recommence

je suis le fou de toi  
et je n'aime pas ça   
tu mas menti, m'as trahi et reviens me voir  
je prend un autre roi ce soir

je ferme la porte et me marche dessus  
en quelque sorte je ne t'aime plus  
au pied de ta Tour  
tous les cavaliers te font la cour

souvent je parle du temps passé  
du temps que nous avions composé  
fini, parti, terminer  
non, je ne veux plus jouer

je suis le fou de toi  
et je n'aime pas ça  
tu m'as menti, m'as trahi et reviens me voir  
seul un pion pourrait te croire

je suis le fou de toi   
et je n'aime pas ça  
tu m'as menti, m'as trahi et reviens me voir  
je prend une autre reine ce soir

j'espère qu'elle t'aime  
j'espère que tu règnes  
je suis le fou de toi  
je suis le fou et elle le roi  
je suis le fou de toi  
et je n'aime pas ça  
tu mas menti, m'as trahi et reviens me voir  
seul un pion pourrais te croire

je suis le fou de toi  
et je n'aime pas ça  
tu m'as menti, m'as trahi et reviens me voir  
je prend une autre roi ce soir.

**« **Alors, tu en penses quoi ? », demanda t-elle fière de leur travail comme à chaque fois, mais Willow semblait plus perplexe qu'autre chose.

« C'est vraiment bon, mais dis moi, qui a eu l'idée du sujet ? »

« William, je crois, pourquoi ? », elle devait avouer qu'elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction.

« Cette chanson, elle parle de l'histoire de Buffy, non ? »

Faith compris qu'elle venait inconsciemment de tomber dans un piège.

« Buffy ou tout autre mariage ou relation qui fini par l'adultère. »

Elle essayait de sembler convaincante dans son explication puisque en fait il s'agissait vraiment de l'histoire de Buffy, celle-ci avait adoré les paroles d'ailleurs comme avait pu en témoigner la cession de baisers langoureux dont elle avait du être témoin après qu'il lui avait lu les paroles. Elle avait même du quitter la pièce avant de voir certaines choses qui aurait pu la traumatiser pour la vie et aucun d'eux n'avait remarqué son départ trop pris dans leur petit monde.

« Mais c'est surtout de Buffy, n'est-ce pas ? Comment aurait-il pu savoir ce qu'elle ressentait face à cette histoire ? », Sa sœur avait toujours fuit son père comme la peste, mais ce soir c'était différent, leur comportement était différent, il y avait aussi le fait qu'il avait demandé à lui parler cette semaine quand il avait appelé et qu'elle décide d'aller faire les achat à New York justement la semaine ou il y retournait quand d'habitude c'était Cordy qui s'en chargeait. Quelque chose clochait, elle le savait, ils n'avaient jamais été proches, en fait ils s'étaient à peine vus depuis des années, c'était la seule de ses sœurs avec laquelle il n'avait aucun contact. Dawn l'adorait, Faith aussi, mais Buffy, elle avait toujours été distante avec lui, du moins avant la dernière semaine.

« C'est simple, elle est venue me voir quand on travaillait, elle ne savait pas que j'étais occupée, c'était le lendemain de sa rencontre avec Riley et on n'en a discuté devant lui. », Faith fut vraiment heureuse d'avoir trouvé une explication convaincante, mais honnêtement elle ignorait si elle pourrait les couvrir encore longtemps. Elle avait vu sa mère les observer comme un faucon toute la soirée et maintenant Willow semblait soupçonneuse… Si Buffy n'avait pas mis une distance entre eux durant des années, les choses passeraient beaucoup mieux, mais maintenant leur comportement semblait vraiment étrange même pour elle qui était déjà au courant de leur relation.

Willow changea rapidement de sujet, ne voulant plus y penser, désormais elle était sûrement beaucoup trop hantée avec sa théorie sur William et la nouvelle femme de sa vie et elle voyait des choses qui n'existaient pas. Buffy avait seulement changé d'attitude car elle s'était rendue compte que comme il venait s'installer ici elle aurait à le voir souvent ? Oui, c'était sûrement ça…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

L'appartement de William était plus grand que Buffy en avait le souvenir, aussitôt qu'elle y pénétra, les images l'assaillirent. Les parties de cache-cache avec Willow, la fois ou Faith et elle avaient brisé la lampe antique qui était sur la petite table du salon… Bien sur, les meubles n'étaient plus les mêmes, ni la couleur des murs mais c'était toujours la maison de Jenny et William. Elle les revoyait très bien, assis l'un près de l'autre se tenant les mains et elle se rappela avec une clarté parfaite à quel point il était amoureux d'elle et elle se demanda si venir ici avec lui était une bonne idée après tout… En Californie dans le confort de son studio, elle arrivait presque à oublier qui il était vraiment, mais ici c'était impossible.

Elle avait rampé sur ce plancher bon sang ! Elle s'était fendue le menton dans la cuisine en frappant son visage sur le comptoir !

William observait Buffy qui regardait les lieux avec l'air totalement perdu et il savait qu'elle le sentait aussi, le fantôme du passé, celui qu'il y avait entre eux. Silencieusement il se dirigea vers le téléphone pour prendre ses messages, aussitôt que la machine fut en marche il regretta de l'avoir laissé sur haut parleur au lieu de prendre le combiné…

_« Mon prince, je sais que tu t'es mis en tête de quitter la ville pour aller jouer au soleil loin de ta princesse, mais j'ai changé d'avis, je ne veux plus te laisser partir. Appelle moi. »_

Malheureusement le suivant était bien pire, elle criait hystérique qu'il allait se faire brûler par le soleil. L'autre, elle lui récitait un poème avant de le menacer de lui couper les mains. Ensuite, il y avait celui ou elle chantait une chanson enfantine absurde qui parlait de poisson et de chat…

Bon sang, elle était encore plus folle qu'il ne l'aurait cru, mais c'est le dernier qui brisa le silence tendu :

_« William, c'est Drusilla. Je sais que ce sera difficile pour toi de l'apprendre mais je ne crois pas qu'on devrait se revoir désormais, j'ai trouvé l'amour, le vrai, donc oublie moi, c'est mieux ainsi. »_

Il se mit à rire et Buffy aussi. Le cerveau de Drusilla était vraiment dérangé, c'était la seule explication logique à tout cela. Après l'avoir supplié, menacé, elle agissait comme si c'était lui qui courait après elle !

« Tu l'avais laissé avant ton départ, j'espère ? », lui demanda Buffy.

« Oui, mais avec Dru on ne sait jamais, heureusement que je quitte cette ville ! »

« Veux tu bien me dire ce que tu as trouvé en elle ? »

« Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. », il mit ses bras autour d'elle et l'embrassa doucement dans le cou.

« Tu veux qu'on aille manger quelque part ? », il entendit le soulagement dans sa voix quand elle répondit oui, tout comme lui elle voulait sortir d'ici. Ils se dirigèrent tranquillement dans la ville main dans la main et William lui fit connaître son restaurant préféré. Quand ils entrèrent, un homme d'un certain âge les accueillit chaudement :

« William, mon ami ! Je suis heureux de te voir ! Maria était inquiète de ne pas avoir eu de tes nouvelles toute la semaine. », il sentit Buffy se crisper au nom de l'autre femme et il lui serra la main doucement.

« J'ai été en Californie passer une entrevue pour un poste d'enseignant. Buffy, je te présente Clem, lui et sa femme Maria font les meilleurs côtes de bœuf de cette ville et du pays tout entier. »

« Enchantée de vous connaître, Clem. », elle répondit poliment, soulagée que cette Maria n'était pas une des conquêtes de William.

« Moi aussi ma jolie ! Allez, venez, prenez une place, je vais annoncer à Maria votre arrivée. », et il s'éloigna vers les cuisines.

William lui retira sa chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir.

« C'est vraiment un bel endroit. », lui fit remarquer doucement Buffy.

« Oui, comme je vis seul depuis longtemps je n'aime pas trop cuisiner que pour moi, alors je viens ici. »

« Oui et connaître le propriétaire doit impressionner les filles ! »

« Je n'ai jamais amené aucune d'entre elle ici, seulement Willow. Et puis je ne suis pas du genre date de restaurant d'habitude. »

Le fait qu'il n'y ait jamais amené personne la fit se sentir spéciale et elle était heureuse qu'il veuille partager cet endroit avec elle, c'était la preuve qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres pour lui.

« De quel genre es-tu alors ? »

« Je ne suis pas sur de vouloir discuter de cela avec toi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu n'aimerais pas la réponse. »

« C'est dans la passé de toute façon, je veux dire, tu n'es plus le même maintenant, non ? »

« Avec toi, non. Mais si nous deux on venait à se séparer, je serais le même, sûrement. »

« Je suis différente car je suis la fille de Giles, c'est ça ? », demanda t'elle légèrement amère.

« Non, la première fois j'ignorais qui tu étais et je te traitais déjà différemment. Je suis un immonde salaud, ok ? Du genre qui se pousse au milieu de la nuit sans même savoir leur nom. Qui flirt dans l'ombre sans même me donner la peine. »

« Alors pourquoi avoir été différent avec moi ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, je n'avais jamais ressentit ça avant, cette attraction. Les autres, elles n'étaient que des remplaçantes pour m'empêcher de trop penser, toi tu es comme le soleil après une trop longue nuit, j'avais envie de ressentir autre chose que de la peine pour changer. », Il se tut un moment avant de continuer.

« J'espérais que tu reviendrais me voir tu sais, avant que je comprenne qui tu étais, je voulais que cette nuit est signifiée quelque chose pour toi aussi. »

Buffy toucha sa main.

« Si tu n'avais pas été le père de Willow, je n'aurais jamais voulu partir, mais je savais qu tu découvrirais la vérité tôt au tard. »

« Je n'avais pas envie que tu partes non plus, je t'ai presque couru après tu sais, mais la culpabilité m'a empêché de le faire. »

« Et moi elle m'a empêché de te supplier de pouvoir rester. », le moment entre eux fut brisé par l'arrivée d'une petite femme rondelette qui se jeta sur eux avec exubérance.

« William, te voilà enfin ! J'étais morte d'inquiétude, et Clem vient de me dire que tu songes quitter New York ? », William lui sourit affectueusement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Maria, je serai entre bonnes mains là-bas, et puis nous savions tous que je devais commencer à avancer un jour, non ? »

« Tu as sans doute raison, je suis trop protectrice. », elle se tourna vers Buffy, « Vous me promettez que vous prendrez bien soin de lui ? »

« Bien sur, et puis il a sa fille là-bas ! »

Maria lui fit un sourire éblouissant à la mention de Willow.

« Quelle enfant adorable, et si polie, le rayon de soleil de notre William. », elle lui caressa la joue affectueusement, « Je dois retourner à mes chaudrons, mais je reviendrai vous voir. »

« Ils ont l'air de gens très charmants. Comment les as-tu connu ? »

« Clem est mon parrain aux alcooliques anonymes, après ma sortie de thérapie j'ai eu besoin de me raccrocher à quelque chose pour ne pas sombrer de nouveau, alors une nuit j'ai appelé le mouvement et ils m'on mis en contact avec quelqu'un. Il m'a demandé où je restais et vingt minutes plus tard Clem frappait à ma porte. Cette nuit là, il m'a aidé à comprendre que je ne pourrais pas y arriver seul et nous sommes amis depuis. Il est sobre depuis trente ans maintenant. »

« Wow, j'ignorais que ça avait été aussi difficile. J'étais très jeune à l'époque, je ne crois pas que j'ai vraiment compris ce qui se passait. »

La serveuse vint prendre leurs commandes et le reste du repas se passa dans une atmosphère confortable, ils profitèrent du fait de pouvoir être vus tous les deux en public sans risquer de se faire surprendre. Quand ils eurent terminé, ils allèrent dire au revoir à Clem et Maria leur promettant de venir les revoir avant leur départ. Maria avait les larmes aux yeux quand elle serra William dans ses bras, elle lui murmura doucement quelque chose à l'oreille et Buffy le vit sourire totalement heureux. Une fois qu'ils furent sortis, elle l'interrogea.

« Qu'est-ce que Maria t'a dit pour te rendre si heureux ? »

« Que tu étais parfaite pour moi. Et tu sais quoi ? Je crois qu'elle a raison. »

Buffy l'embrassa doucement ne sachant pas quoi répondre tellement sa déclaration la chamboulait jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

……………………

_(Chanson par les pistolets roses.)_

Ils s'étaient baladés un moment, visitant les boutiques et Buffy fut heureuse de voir que plusieurs magasins possédaient sa collection. La soirée se déroulait magnifiquement, elle en était même venue à oublier le malaise qu'elle avait ressenti à son arrivée à New York. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent chez un bouquiniste et que la voix de Faith se fasse entendre à la radio. C'était un de ses premiers succès, celui qui l'avait fait connaître aux quatre coins de la planète et qui avait fait connaître le génie de William Jameson comme auteur.

_Ça me tue depuis que tu es partie  
De savoir que je ne t'aurais plus jamais dans ma vie  
Je me demande pourquoi ils sont venus te chercher  
Jamais je n'aurai la force de leur pardonner  
Tu m'as dis : « je t'aimerai tout le temps »  
Le jour où j'ai vu mon âme s'enfuir en courant  
J'ai supplié les anges de venir me chercher  
Que c'était le seul moyen d'être avec toi_

Juste de savoir qu'il avait aimé quelqu'un à ce point n'était pas facile mais c'était encore pire, car elle aussi avait aimé Jenny, vraiment, elle était sa tante en quelque sorte, une personne extraordinaire et maintenant elle passait la plupart de ses nuits dans les bras de l'homme avec qui elle aurait passé sa vie si elle était toujours parmi eux.

_Je n'ai plus peur de rien maintenant  
Même si je sais que ça sera plus jamais comme avant  
Je ferme les yeux, je veux juste me souvenir  
mais peu à peu, je dois te laisser partir_

J'ai manqué une partie de ma vie  
À me dire que sans toi, tout était fini  
Que la bouteille sera toujours là pour moi  
Que je serais sûrement capable de t'oublier   
Maintenant, je peux te voir sourire  
Parce que je sais que tu n'as plus à souffrir  
Je veux juste voir le soleil dans tes yeux  
Pour qu'un jour, on se retrouve tous les deux 

Sas mort l'avait complètement détruit, il s'était noyé dans un monde d'alcool et d'illusion et il avait continué les illusions bien après avoir lâché l'alcool. De découvrir l'homme qu'il avait été aurait du la déranger, mais au fond d'elle, elle l'avait toujours su, elle avait entendu les autres en parler à demi mot s'inquiétant pour lui, et elle se sentait privilégiée de ne pas être une de ses filles. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas se soucier de toutes celles qui n'avaient été que des objets dans ses bras ? Mais surtout, aurait-elle à vivre toute sa vie poursuivit par le fantôme d'une femme décédée depuis longtemps ?

_J'ai plus peur de rien maintenant  
Même si je sais que ça ne sera plus jamais comme avant  
Je ferme les yeux, je veux juste te voir sourire  
Et peu à peu, je dois te laisser mourir_

_Te laisser partir _

Elle sentit son souffle sur son cou à l'instant ou les derniers accords se firent entendre, il n'avait pas l'air dérangé outre mesure par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, après tout il y était habitué, il vivait avec cela depuis longtemps, le fait d'entendre une partie de ses sentiments chaque jours à la radio. Mais elle, elle ne l'était pas et elle venait de comprendre que si les chansons de Faith avant n'étaient que des choses touchantes qu'elle aimait écouter, elles étaient maintenant des parties des rêves et des pensées de l'homme avec qui elle partageait sa vie et ça prenait une tout autre signification, de savoir qu'il avait eu une vie avant elle était quelque chose mais de connaître chaque émotion que ça lui avait fait vivre en était une autre et elle se sentait démunie face à tout cela.

« ça va mon ange ? », lui demanda t-il inquiet face à son changement d'attitude.

Elle plaqua un sourire courageux sur son visage avant de lui répondre.

« Oui, je suis juste un peu fatiguée. », elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache à quel point elle se sentait démunie.

« Tu veux qu'on rentre ? »

« Oui. », il enlaça ses épaules et la guida vers la sortie.

Une fois que l'air frais frappa son visage, elle pris une décision, elle ne pouvait pas changer le passé et elle ne voulait pas perdre ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre. Il était devenu si important pour elle en si peu de temps et tout cela n'avait rien à voir avec les fantasmes de son adolescence, non, il était ce dont elle avait besoin et elle allait tout faire pour ne pas laisser quoi que ce soit comme la culpabilité ou un fantôme se mettre sur sa route. Elle pria silencieusement que où qu'elle soit, Jenny lui pardonnerait.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

_(Ce chapitre continue exactement où l'autre s'est arrêté.)_

Une fois qu'ils furent revenus à l'appartement, ils remarquèrent que Willow avait laissé deux messages. Elle entra donc dans la chambre pour défaire ses valises pendant que William la rappelait, elle se demanda oisivement qu'elle était la chose urgente dont Will voulait discuter avec lui, elle lui avait paru étrange au dîner chez sa mère, un peu comme si elle ne voulait pas quitter son deuxième père des yeux s'accrochant à lui comme une enfant, elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

Elle prit note de l'appeler demain pour voir si tout allait bien. Elle venait de finir de vider sa deuxième valise quand William entra dans la chambre.

« Comment va Willow ? »

« Très bien, elle voulait savoir si on avait fait bon voyage. »

« C'est juste moi ou elle agit étrangement ces temps-ci ? »

« Je crois qu'elle a peur de perdre sa place. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, elle sait que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. »

« Oui, mais tu es sorti avec d'autres personnes depuis la mort de sa mère, non ? »

« Oui, mais personne n'avait jamais compté avant. », elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer à ses mots et elle remarqua que tout en lui parlant il avait enlevé son chandail et elle pouvait voir les muscles de son dos onduler à chacun de ses pas.

« Tu veux que je t'aide à finir de vider tes valises ? », lui demanda t-il.

« Non ! », elle répondit trop rapidement. C'était _la_ valise, celle qui contenait tous ses jouets et lingeries !

« Ce ne sont que des trucs sans importance, je ne pensais pas la vider de toute façon. », il remarqua son malaise mais ne dit rien et s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser.

« Alors si tu as fini, je crois que tu portes vraiment trop de vêtements. », lui murmura t-il d'une voix suave et il se mit à déboutonner sa blouse doucement, ensuite ce fut le tour de son pantalon. Buffy le laissa faire passivement, elle aimait toujours quand il la déshabillait, c'était beaucoup plus érotique. Quand il lui enleva son soutien gorge, sa respiration s'accéléra rapidement et elle gémit quand il prit un de ses mamelons dans sa bouche en la poussant doucement vers le lit. Il remonta ensuite le long de son cou pleuvant des baiser sur sa peau, Buffy explorait chaque pouce de son dos avec ses mains.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans la valise ? », lui demanda t-il curieusement. Il n'était pas stupide, il savait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose.

Buffy rougit furieusement et se contenta de l'embrasser, mais il mit rapidement fin à leur baiser.

« Allez bébé, dis le moi. », elle n'avait plus le choix maintenant, de toute façon qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à perdre ? William ne la rejetterait jamais pour ça, non ?

« De la lingerie et des jouets. », Lui avoua t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

« Des jouets, hein ? », Lui dit-il un sourcil levé, « Laisse moi voir ce que tu as apporté… »

Buffy était totalement mortifiée maintenant.

« Non, c'est une mauvaise idée ! »

« Bébé, montre moi. », lui dit-il doucement en lui frottant tendrement le dos.

En fait, il trouvait l'idée incroyable, elle ne cessait de le surprendre, elle était si enjouée et dégourdie, tout ce qu'il avait toujours recherché chez une femme. Elle lui fit un signe tremblant de la tête et il la quitta un moment pour aller explorer. Si il n'avait pas été déjà dur comme la pierre, il l'aurait été maintenant, cette valise était la caverne d'Ali Baba du plaisir, lingerie de tous les styles, dildo, vibrateur, plug anal, corde en soie, bandeau pour les yeux, lubrifiant... Prenant un vibrateur rose légèrement incliné au bout conçu pour la stimulation du point g, il se retourna.

« Couche toi sur le lit bébé, la tête sur l'oreiller. », elle s'exécuta rapidement, trop heureuse qu'il ne l'ai pas traité de perverse et semblait aimer ses idées. Il se mit à genoux entre ses jambes poussant ses cuisses à part relevant ses genoux pour que ses pieds soient sur le matelas.

« Tu as tous ses jouets depuis longtemps ? »

« Non, je les ai acheté il y a quelque jours. Riley n'aurait pas voulu ce genre de matériel chez lui. »

« Ce type est vraiment un idiot chaton, heureusement pour moi d'ailleurs, maintenant je suis le seul à pouvoir profiter de toi. », il lui fit un clin d'œil avant d'allumer le vibrateur sur la vibration la plus basse. Elle était magnifique portant seulement son string noir. Il se mit à descendre le jouet doucement sur son cou jusqu'à ses mamelons, tournant autour, il descendit lentement la laissant sentir la caresse de l'objet sur chaque pouce de sa peau.

Quand il se mit à frotter le vibrateur sur son slip noir déjà humide, elle sursauta faisant un bruit étonné à la sensation. Il continua à faire glisser le bout vibrant le long de sa peau sensible, concentrant particulièrement sur son clitoris toujours prisonnier du tissu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle respire de plus en plus rapidement. Ses jambes s'étaient ouvertes pendant son exploration et elle était maintenant offerte complètement à son regard. William mit de côté le jouet un instant pour glisser le bout de tissus de son corps et remettre ses jambes dans la même position. Il recommença ensuite à promener le jouet vibrant sur sa fente, le lissant avec son lubrifiant naturel et il commença à le frotter autour et sur son clitoris écoutant ses soupirs de plaisir grandir en intensité. Il guida sa main doucement pour qu'elle puisse le contrôler elle-même et Buffy commença à le guider sans lui. Il s'assis et l'a regarda se masturber extérieurement, frottant le vibrateur de plus en plus rapidement sur son bouton de plaisir érigé.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il se pencha pour monter le niveau de vibration. Elle cria et commença à onduler ses hanches contre la stimulation. N'en pouvant plus, il prit de nouveau le contrôle.

« Spike. », gémit-elle désespérée avant qu'il ne le fasse glisser d'un coup rapide dans son sexe brûlant, le pompant rapidement, ses cris de plaisir une musique à ses oreilles.

« Oh Dieu, Spike, oh oui, c'est si bon ! »

« Prend le, bébé. », lui dit-il d'une voix rauque quand il replaça sa main sur le vibrateur. Sortant son sexe dur de ses pantalons, il se caressa, l'observant chaudement se masturber, geignant et frissonnant contre le jouet.

« C'est ça chaton, prend le comme une bonne fille. C'est bon, n'est-ce pas ? », il l'encouragea.

« Oh oui ! Si bon, oh mon Dieu ! », Hurla t-elle lorsque son orgasme l'a frappa. Ses cris de jouissance déclenchèrent l'orgasme de William et il se vida hurlant son nom, son sperme éclaboussant ses cuisses crémeuses.

Après qu'ils soient tous les deux descendus de leur orgasme, Spike se pencha vers elle se blottissant entre ses cuisses, il poussa le vibrateur de son chemin et l'embrassa passionnément.

« Merci. », lui murmura t-elle.

« Merci, pourquoi ? », demanda t-il surpris.

« Pour être toi. », et elle l'embrassa de nouveau.

………………………………………………

Quand William se réveilla, il nota toute suite que quelque chose était différent et puis soudain ça le frappa, il n'avait pas eu de cauchemar, ceux où il voyait Jenny qui le regardait d'un air suppliant de la sauver mais chaque fois il arrivait trop tard et la voiture la happait de plein fouet. En fait, il ne les avait pas eu à Sunnydale non plus. Il avait mis cela sur le fait de ne pas être dans l'appartement qu'il avait acheté avec elle, mais comment expliquer cette nuit ? Non, ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose, ce n'était pas le fait d'être loin d'ici qui avait chassé ce rêve qu'il faisait depuis des années, non, c'était la fille couchée dans ses bras, cette fille qui était tranquillement en train de voler son cœur.

Se levant doucement pour ne pas la réveiller, il entra dans la cuisine pour se faire un café. Il attendit que la culpabilité l'envahisse, mais elle n'est jamais venue, un peu comme si il avait finalement fait la paix avec l'idée d'être avec elle et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître il était effrayé. Il y avait des milliers de femmes sur terre, pourquoi avoir choisi la seule qui pouvait lui coûter sa fille et son meilleur ami ? Il entendit ses pas avant de l'apercevoir, elle était tout simplement magnifique ne portant que sa chemise et rien d'autre il l'attrapa par la taille dès qu'elle fut à sa portée et l'embrassa langoureusement, elle mit ses jambes de sa chaque coté de sa taille, fondant dans son embrassement. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, ils haletèrent, leurs fronts se touchant.

« Bonjour, bébé. »

« Bonjour, tu m'as manqué quand je me suis réveillée…», lui dit-elle en boudant légèrement. La vérité était qu'elle détestait se réveiller sans lui maintenant.

« Désolé mon ange, je voulais seulement te laisser dormir. Tu as prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui ? »

« Je dois rencontrer un grossiste, mais après cela je suis libre comme l'air. »

« Génial, je compte mettre l'appartement en vente aujourd'hui, mais je ne suis pas sur de vouloir garder les meubles. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, je me dis que je pourrais faire un nouveau départ, tu comprends ? »

« Oui, ça pourrait être une bonne idée. Je sais qu'on n'en a jamais parlé, mais tu comptes vivre à quel endroit une fois complètement installé à Sunnydale ? »

« Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. Je pensais me mettre à la recherche d'un logement à notre retour. »

« Tu sais ce qui serait bien ? L'endroit où je vis à plusieurs studios de libre, tu pourrais t'y installer ! »

« C'est vrai ! Ça ne serait pas loin pour te rejoindre dans ton lit. », Lui dit-il d'un ton taquin.

Elle rit doucement, ses mains étaient grossières sur ses hanches et elle pouvait sentir le tissu de ses pantalons frotter doucement sur ses fesses nues. Buffy frotta son sexe doucement contre lui, le sentant se durcir encore plus sous son contact. N'en pouvant plus, elle détacha sa fermeture éclaire et masturba sa verge avec de longues caresses langoureuses, observant le plaisir sur son visage. Levant ses hanches, elle s'empala sur lui rapidement, gémissant quand il l'a rempli. Spike ferma les yeux, étendant ses jambes pour pénétrer en elle encore plus profondément.

« Bon dieu, bébé, tu es si humide pour moi et je t'ai à peine touché. »

« Je suis toujours prête pour toi. »

Elle se mit à se balancer contre lui et poussa un cri de plaisir quand son sexe changea d'angle à l'intérieur d'elle. Spike fit glisser sa main sous sa chemise, tordant un de ses mamelons érigés entre ses doigts.

Buffy ferma les yeux, elle se pencha en avant en renforçant ses mains sur les accoudoirs de la chaise où ils étaient assis pour plus de force, elle s'empala sur son sexe de plus en plus rapidement. William caressait ses fesses, imitant le rythme de ses poussées, haletant lorsqu'il força son corps plus rapidement dans le sien. « Oh, bébé de Dieu, c'est si bon, tu es si serrée, serre moi un peu plus, c'est ça oui ! », il gémit. Soudainement Spike saisi ses hanches en les soulevant légèrement, les tenant en place lorsqu'il commença à pomper en elle comme un homme possédé. Buffy se tenait plus serrée sur les accoudoirs, aimant la force de ses poussées. Elle rebondissait sur lui à un rythme effréné, émettant des cris aigus chaque fois que son sexe pénétrait rapidement dans le sien.

Tout a coup, Spike se mit debout et se détacha d'elle. Sans un mot, il l'a tourna et l'a poussa sur le comptoir. Les paumes de Buffy était à plat de chaque coté de sa tête et il l'épingla une main entre ses omoplates, l'autre sur sa hanche. Il plia ses genoux légèrement et pénétra en elle de nouveau en gémissant : « Oh oui, c'est ça bébé. »

Il drapa son corps sur le sien et elle gémit au changement d'angle. Il enveloppa un de ses bras autour de ses hanches et commença à frotter son clitoris. Buffy rencontra chacune de ses poussées, hurlant et gémissant stimulée par leur accouplement bestial.

Il mordilla légèrement son épaule et elle se mit à jouir hurlant son nom, serrant son sexe avec la force de son orgasme, pompant stupidement en elle il éjacula quelques secondes plus tard. Buffy pensa brièvement qu'il n'avait pas mis de préservatif avant de jouir à nouveau. Spike reposa son front entre ses omoplates et Buffy pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau. Il planta un baiser contre son épine, dégustant le sel de sa peau, grattant ses dents légèrement et la faisant frissonner avant se retirer d'elle.

« Merde. », jura t-il doucement et elle savait à cet instant qu'il venait de comprendre qu'ils n'avaient utilisé aucun préservatif.

Ils s'effondra sur la chaise de nouveau l'entraînant avec lui, et elle se blottie sur ses genoux.

« Nous avons oublié le préservatif. », il lui fit remarquer tranquillement.  
« J'ai compris quand tu as jouis en moi. », Lui dit-elle la tête enterrée dans son cou.

« Mais je prends la pilule, ou plutôt des injections. »

« J'ai toujours mis un préservatif avant, donc je suis clean. »

« Bien moi je n'ai été qu'avec Riley, mais le connaissant, il a du être très prudent même quand il m'a trompé. La dernière chose qu'il désirait, c'était des enfants. »

« Et toi ? », lui demanda t'il calmement.

« Moi ? J'ai toujours voulu une famille. », quand elle prononça ces paroles, elle comprit qu'elle ignorait complètement si il voulait des enfants un jour, mais décida qu'elle ne voulait pas le savoir, du moins pas maintenant, pas après qu'ils aient fait l'amour, donc elle l'embrassa passionnément pour l'empêcher de parler.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Buffy était littéralement à des millions d'années lumières de sa vie d'avant, le poids qui lui oppressait constamment la poitrine avait disparu, elle n'avait pas été amère ou déprimée non plus, en fait elle marchait comme sur un nuage un sourire perpétuel sur le visage, et la raison de tout cela était l'homme avec elle qui parlait avec entrain ses mains se déplaçant dans tous les sens. William était un homme expressif, chaque geste, chaque regard témoignaient de son état d'esprit du moment et présentement il était encore plus excité qu'un enfant au matin de Noël, parlant avec un vieil ami qu'ils avaient rencontré à la sortie du cinéma, son bras autour de son épaule dans un signe de possessivité qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver mignon. Ils étaient arrivés à New York deux jours plus tôt et outre le temps qu'ils avaient passé emboîtés l'un dans l'autre essayant de littéralement se tuer avec le plus grand nombre d'orgasme possible, ils avaient passé le reste du temps à faire des cartons pour le déménagement et à sortir. C'était un changement bienvenu dans leur relation qui se déroulait toujours à couvert à Sunnydale, juste le fait de pouvoir se tenir les mains en public ou s'enlacer ressemblait à un morceau de paradis.

« Buffy ? Buffy ? », Elle remarqua subitement qu'il lui parlait.

« Oui ! »

« Je te demandais si tu voulais dîner avec Charles et sa femme ce soir ? »

« Bien sur, ça serait une bonne idée ! »

« Super, alors on vous attend tous les deux à sept heures. Gwen va être extasiée de te revoir Will ! », et il s'éloigna après leur avoir serré la main une dernière fois.

« Tu l'as connu quand ? », demanda Buffy curieuse.

« Gwen, la femme de Charles, était la meilleure amie de Jenny. », toute suite après avoir parlé il comprit qu'il venait de faire une erreur.

« Tu es en train de me demander de dîner avec la meilleure amie de ta femme ? », son ton était totalement outragé.

« Voyons, se sont mes amis aussi, c'est normal que je veuille leur présenter la nouvelle femme de ma vie. » Elle se radoucit doucement à ses paroles, mais ce fut bref.

« William, je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir le faire, elle sera la, à me comparer à elle, je ne pourrai pas le supporter. »

Il lui embrassa doucement la tempe pour la rassurer.

« Gwen ne fera pas cela, je te le promet. Elle sait que Jenny est partie, nous le savons tous, en fait tu es la seule qui semble en faire une fixation et j'ignore pourquoi… »

« Tu ignores pourquoi ? Will, elle était ma tante, la mère de ma sœur, il est normal que je trouve cela étrange ! »

« Ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger à Sunnydale !? »

« Et bien tu te trompes ! J'y pensais aussi, mais c'est bien pire depuis que nous sommes ici. », Il poussa un soupir avant de l'entraîner avec lui.

« Viens, nous n'allons pas avoir cette discussion en pleine rue, nous rentrons. », Buffy le suivit doucement perdue dans ses pensées.

Une fois qu'ils furent de retour à l'appartement, William commença à parler :

« Écoute Buffy, je ne peux pas effacer le passé. »

« Je le sais tout ça, je ne suis pas idiote ! », lui répondit-elle en colère.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne peux pas changer qui je suis, ni qui tu es. Si tu veux que ça fonctionne nous deux, tu n'auras pas le choix d'accepter que je serais toujours le beau-père de Willow et le veuf de Jenny. Et toi tu seras toujours la fille de Giles et les gens à un moment ou à un autre vont parler, c'est sur, certains trouveront cela étrange, d'autres seront heureux pour nous, mais tu comptes beaucoup trop pour moi pour que je fasse machine arrière. »

« La question est : Est-ce que je compte vraiment pour toi, ou est-ce que tu te lasseras de moi au bout d'un moment ? »

Il prit ses mains dans les siennes de façon solennelle.

« Buffy Summers-giles, tu es la seule femme que je veux dans ma vie et cela pendant le reste de ma vie. Et je peux te le promette, peu importe ce qui arrive dans l'avenir tu seras toujours ici… », il toucha doucement sa tête avec son doigt et ensuite il toucha son cœur de la même façon. Buffy le regardait, des larmes dans les yeux. Comment avait-ils pu en arriver là ? De passer d'une aventure d'un soir à deux personnes amoureuses, même si les mots n'avaient jamais été prononcés, ils étaient inutiles, c'était évident dans chacun de leur geste.

Elle l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres avant de lui murmurer :

« D'accord, j'irai chez tes amis avec toi. »

« Tu ne le regretteras pas bébé, je te promet. Maintenant je crois que nous avons quelques heures à tuer avant ce dîner… Si tu me montrais un peu plus ces jouets que tu as acheté, je crois que j'ai été un très, très mauvais garçons… »

« Vraiment ? Alors il faudra trouver la punition appropriée ! », elle le pris par la main et l'entraîna vers la chambre, un lueur diabolique dans l'œil.

………………….

La maison de Gwen et Charles était charmante, elle n'avait pas mis les pieds dans le Queens encore et elle remarqua à quel point c'était différent de New York, mais aussi beaucoup plus charmant. A New York, tout était aseptisé, empilé l'un sur l'autre. Ici, il y avait de l'espace pour chacun. Les maisons avaient l'air d'être habitées, chaque défaut, chaque crevasse ou peinture écorchée représentaient une histoire. C'était là que des gens avait aimé, hait, rit, pleuré. Gwen était aussi charmante que William l'avait dit et leur fils Aidan absolument adorable, le repas était délicieux, la conversation encore plus. Charles était un enseignant en droit et Gwen travaillait comme infirmière dans un hôpital mais surtout on pouvait voir au premier regard à quel point ils étaient amoureux et Buffy se mit à souhaiter que William et elle puissent connaître ce bonheur un jour. Aidan était maintenant au lit et les deux couples prenaient un café au salon, un feu flambait dans la cheminée créant un atmosphère douillette et sympathique. Gwen était assise près d'elle partageant un fauteuil tandis que les deux hommes faisaient de même.

« Dis moi Buffy, Charles m'a dit que tu venais de Californie, Sunnydale pour être exacte ? », demanda Gwen curieusement.

« Oui, je suis née là-bas. »

« Oh ! Tu dois sûrement connaître Willow, la fille de William alors ? », Buffy rougit légèrement, c'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait éviter, la soirée avait été si belle qu'elle en avait presque oublié que Charles et Gwen connaissaient sûrement des membres de sa famille et par le fait même comprendraient qui elle était réellement.

« Oui, je la connais. », elle répondit timidement avant d'essayer de changer de sujet.

« Votre maison est vraiment magnifique, vous y habitez depuis longtemps ? », Gwen voyait bien que le fait de parler de Willow la mettait mal à l'aise, ne voulant pas la gêner elle répondit avec joie à sa question n'insistant pas, mais une partie d'elle était définitivement curieuse de savoir pourquoi…

« Environ cinq ans, quand je suis tombée enceinte Charles et moi avons décidé que nous en avions assez de payer une fortune pour un trois pièces avec vue sur Central Park, nous voulions que notre fils ait une place pour jouer vous savez, alors nous sommes venus ici. »

« Je comprend, j'ai été élevée moi-même dans une grande maison et je ne crois pas que je pourrais imaginer élever mon enfant autrement. »

Gwen se mit à rire subitement. Au regard perplexe de Buffy, elle s'expliqua :

« C'est juste que je viens de penser à quelque chose… Ton nom, Buffy, je connais une femme à Sunnydale qui a justement appelé sa fille ainsi et ne le prend pas mal c'est un nom magnifique, mais je n'avais jamais imaginé que quelqu'un d'autre porterait le même nom ! Encore moins dans la même ville, mais tu dois sûrement la connaître, c'est la sœur de Willow justement ! »

Soudainement, elle remarqua la pâleur de la peau de la jeune femme et tout se mit en place dans sa tête. Buffy avait envie de vomir, elle ne pouvait pas cacher son identité plus longtemps, Gwen et Charles allaient la détester et William par la même occasion, ils seraient outrés d'apprendre ce qu'il faisait et avec raison en plus, mais à sa grande surprise il n'y avait aucune haine dans les yeux de Gwen, ni dégoût, elle lui souriait doucement.

« Maintenant je comprend pourquoi tu me semblais si familière à ton arrivée, tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère, je ne l'ai vu qu'à de rares occasions mais vous avez les mêmes yeux et le même sourire. Willow doit être très heureuse que toi et William soyez ensemble ! »

« Elle ne le sait pas, personne ne le sait, à part Faith. », répondit-elle doucement.

« Oh, je vois, ça n'est pas facile, je comprend tu sais… Moi-même j'ai connu un peu le même problème, Charles a été fiancé à ma sœur avant de me connaître, les choses ont été dures au début, mais ma famille a fini par comprendre qu'il me rendait heureuse et je suis sure que la tienne comprendra aussi. On ne choisit jamais de qui on tombe amoureux. », Buffy poussa un soupir soulagé et son regard croisa celui de William qui la fixait le regard inquiet. Elle lui fit un sourire éblouissant et il se détendit aussitôt.

Une fois que leurs invités furent partis, Charles pris sa femme dans ses bras et lui embrassa tendrement la nuque.

« Je dois t'avouer que quand je l'ai vu aujourd'hui avec une femme beaucoup plus jeune à son bras, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il avait perdu la tête pour de bon, mais Buffy est vraiment une femme géniale, je comprend ce qu'il peut voir en elle et en plus je ne l'ai pas vu aussi heureux depuis très longtemps. J'espère que les choses marcheront entre eux, ça ne sera pas facile, la différence d'age et tout cela… », lui fit remarquer Charles.

« Crois moi, la différence d'age est le dernier de leur problème. Elle ne t'a pas semblé vaguement familière ? »

« Maintenant que tu en parles, je dois dire que oui, je me suis creusé la tête toute la soirée en cherchant ou j'avais bien pu la rencontrer avant. »

« C'est la fille de Giles et Joyce. »

« Oh bon sang ! Oui, je trouvais cela étonnant aussi que deux personnes s'appellent Buffy ! Sa famille est au courant ? »

« Non, seulement Faith. J'espère vraiment qu'ils vont réussir. »

« Moi aussi… Décidément, William n'aime pas les choses simples, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui mettant ses bras autour de son cou.

« Toi non plus, tu te rappelles ? »

« Oui, mais je ne l'ai jamais regretté. »

« Moi non plus. », et elle l'embrassa passionnément.

…………………….

Faith se tournait dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil, elle avait essayer de joindre Wesley plusieurs fois dans les deux derniers jours, mais il ne l'avait jamais rappelé, même si il était distant parfois il ne lui avait jamais fait cela auparavant et elle était morte d'inquiétude. Peut-être qu'elle avait été trop entreprenante lors de leur dernière conversation… Le lendemain de la soirée pour la maison de disque, elle avait été d'humeur changeante tout la journée et quand il avait appelé elle lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'elle en avait assez de supplier pour la moindre miette d'affection, il l'avait rassuré lui disant qu'il l'aimait et que si il était froid parfois c'était seulement par peur. Ils avaient eu une conversation très sérieuse, la première en fait depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter. Bien sur, ils avaient parlé auparavant, ils parlaient tout le temps, mais ils ne discutaient jamais de leur avenir et avant de raccrocher il lui avait dit que lui aussi voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec elle. Alors pourquoi il ne la rappelait pas ? Regrettait-il de lui avoir dit ça? Avait-il dit ces mots uniquement par peur de la perdre comme cliente ? Et juste pour compliquer encore plus sa vie, sa mère avait passé pratiquement tout son temps à lui poser des questions sur William, comme si il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, si elle le voyait souvent depuis qu'il était à Sunnydale,etc… Faith était totalement sure qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose et avec raison. La relation entre sa sœur et William qui lui avait paru follement drôle au début commençait à perdre son de son charme, elle était prise dans leur secret et elle détestait ça, de devoir mentir à sa famille; elle priait pour que les choses sortent au grand jour rapidement sinon elle ferait une erreur à un certain moment, elle en était sure. Malgré plusieurs défauts, elle n'avait jamais su mentir avec conviction…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

_C'était leur dernière journée à New York, _pensa William tristement. Il était heureux de quitter cette ville, mais ici durant toute cette semaine il avait eu Buffy avec lui à chaque heure du jour et de la nuit, et il ignorait comment il pourrait vivre sans cela maintenant. Drôle comme les choses pouvaient changer. Lui, l'homme célibataire par excellence, qui avait besoin de solitude ne pouvait plus se passer de cette fille à un tel point que parfois il craignait qu'elle parte en courant étouffée par sa présence constante. Il était littéralement incapable de détacher ses mains d'elle la plupart du temps, mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'objecter malgré ses craintes puisqu'elle était carrément assise sur ses genoux, pelotonnée contre lui comme un chaton. Son appartement avait été vendu plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait cru, mais avec la recrudescence dans le milieu de l'immobilier les gens s'arrachaient des appartements comme le sien apparemment, et hier Buffy et lui avaient fêté dignement l'événement en tête à tête, un repas romantique au restaurant, une balade en calèche dans Central Park, Suivit d'une nuit incroyable…

« Je n'ai pas envie de quitter cet endroit. », lui murmura t-elle tendrement, ses doigts jouant avec ses cheveux.

« Je pensais justement la même chose, bébé. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que les choses ne sont pas si simples à Sunnydale ? Toi, moi, juste tous les deux, on pourrait vivre ensemble sans avoir à se cacher. »

« On pourrait tout simplement leur dire, chaton. »

« Ils ne comprendraient pas. »

« Tu ne le sais pas, peut-être qu'ils pourraient nous surprendre. »

« Crois moi, ils ne comprendraient pas et je ne suis pas prête encore à faire face à leur colère. Je sais qu'ils finiront par l'accepter, mais ils auront besoin de temps et je ne suis pas prête à affronter cela pour l'instant. »

« Honnêtement, moi non plus, mais quand tu seras prête je serai là, c'est une promesse. », il lui embrassa doucement la tempe et Buffy se blottie encore plus profondément contre lui.

« Que veux-tu faire pour notre dernière journée ? »

« J'ai envie de rien, j'ai l'impression de ne pas pouvoir supporter mon corps. »

« Tu es trop tendue chaton, mais si tu veux je peux t'aider à t'enlever ce stress. », lui dit-il d'un ton espiègle et elle se mit à rire.

« Je n'en doute pas un seul instant ! », elle se mit doucement à grignoter dans son coup et il gémit doucement, elle allait l'embrasser quand le téléphone sonna.

William se leva pour répondre.

« Allo ? Oui, un instant. »

« C'est pour toi. C'est un homme. », Lui dit-il d'un ton sec en lui jetant pratiquement le téléphone. Surprise, elle se leva pour répondre ne faisant aucun cas de William qui boudait.

« Oui ? »

« Buffy, c'est Angel. Tu as eu des nouvelles de ta sœur aujourd'hui ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« C'est juste que je l'ai vu hier et disons qu'elle n'était pas vraiment dans le meilleur état. Complètement ivre, essayant de se battre avec quiconque croisait son chemin, je l'ai reconduite chez vous mais quand j'ai appelé tantôt pour prendre de ses nouvelles, ta mère a dit qu'elle n'était jamais rentrée. »

Buffy soupira. Faith qui se mettait à boire, ce n'était jamais bon signe.

« Ma mère a vérifié notre cabane dans l'arbre ? Elle avait l'habitude d'y dormir quand elle fêtait un peu trop. Écoute, j'appelle la maison et je te rappelle. », Elle raccrocha et composa le numéro de ses parents.

Sa mère répondit immédiatement, la voix inquiète.

« Oui ? »

« Maman, va voir dans la cabane dans l'arbre, tu veux ? Je suis sure qu'elle y est. », Sa mère demanda à Dawn d'aller vérifier, elles attendirent toutes les deux le verdict en silence, trop inquiètes pour parler et les secondes semblèrent durer une éternité. Puis soudainement, sa mère poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Elle est endormie là-bas, tu avais raison. Comment as-tu su ? J'ignorais que vous y alliez encore ! »

« Nous sommes jumelles, tu te rappelles ? Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec elle ? »

« Honnêtement, je l'ignore. J'espérais que toi au moins tu le saurais. »

« Non, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles d'elle depuis mon arrivée. »

« Elle a été d'humeur étrange toute cette semaine, en plus je crois qu'elle a recommencé à boire. »

«J'arrive ce soir, je vais tirer tout cela au clair. »

Après quelques minutes de papotage inutile, elle raccrocha et se tourna vers William qui la regardait inquiet.

« C'était Angel, il s'inquiétait pour Faith. William, elle a replongé de nouveau. »

Spike passa sa main dans ses cheveux l'air défait.

« Et merde ! Elle était sobre depuis plus de deux ans ! »

« Je sais, qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ? »

« Laisse moi lui parler, ok ? »

« Tu es le mieux placé je crois, après tout, toi aussi tu as eu un problème avec l'alcool… »

« Je l'ai toujours chérie, un alcoolique est alcoolique toute sa vie, sobre ou non. »

« Je suis sure que c'est Wesley ! J'ignore ce qu'elle peut lui trouver ! »

« Buffy… Wesley est un homme compliqué, ta sœur le savait avant de sortir avec lui, il fait ce qu'il peut. »

« Elle est ma sœur William ! L'autre partie de moi-même, nous avons beau ne pas nous ressembler physiquement, dans notre cœur nous sommes identiques. Ne me demande pas d'être compréhensive envers lui, pas quand il lui fait du mal. »

Spike la serra dans ses bras souhaitant silencieusement que Faith puisse être aussi heureuse un jour qu'il l'était présentement.

……………………….

La tête de Faith bourdonnait, un peu comme si on lui avait frappé dessus avec une grande poêle à frire et pour combiner le tout, il y avait quelque chose de vraiment énervant qui la poussait. Ouvrant ses yeux, elle aperçu le visage inquiet de sa mère qui la regardait.

« Quoi ? », demanda t-elle durement.

« Faith, tu dois te lever. »

« Non. »

« Faith, tu es à l'extérieur, tu ne serais pas mieux dans ton lit ? »

Elle essaya de comprendre ce qu'elle disait, mais c'était peine perdue. Bougeant ses membres endoloris, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était couchée sur une surface dure et que le soleil éblouissait l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Des souvenirs flous remontèrent à la surface, elle se voyait au _Bronze_, ensuite avec Angel qui essayait de la rentrer dans sa voiture, même Cordy avait essayer de l'aider, son dernier souvenir était d'elle titubant dans le jardin et montant à l'échelle de la cabane dans l'arbre. Normal qu'elle ait l'impression d'avoir dormis dans la rue, elle était en haut d'un putain d'arbre ! Elle essaya de se relever mais fut prise de vertige, sa mère la stabilisa avant de l'aider à se mettre debout, une fois qu'elle fut descendue de l'arbre elle l'aida à rentrer dans la maison, elle savait que celle-ci avait sûrement envie de la tuer présentement mais elle était reconnaissante qu'elle ne dise rien pour l'instant. Elle allait monter à l'étage pour prendre une douche quand on sonna à la porte, sa mère alla ouvrir et le monde sembla s'arrêter quand sur le seuil elle vit que c'était Wesley. N'en pouvant plus, elle s'assied sur les marches et se mit à pleurer.

…………………….

Wesley n'avait jamais été aussi nerveux de sa vie. Il avait passé la dernière heure devant la résidence des parents de Faith, essayant de trouver le courage d'aller frapper à la porte. Sa femme Fred avait fini par mettre fin à ses jours au début de la semaine, il avait reçu les messages de Faith mais il avait été incapable de la rappeler tellement il était rongé par la culpabilité. Fred était morte. Fred, la femme qu'il avait juré d'aimer pour l'éternité était partie et il ne ressentait que du soulagement, aucune peine, pas la moindre miette de détresse. Quand on lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, à sa grande consternation sa première pensée était qu'il était libre enfin, libre d'aimer Faith, libre de continuer sa vie. C'est alors que la culpabilité s'était fait sentir et il avait passé la dernière semaine dans l'angoisse la plus pure. Il avait du organiser l'enterrement, faire fasse à sa belle famille qui n'avait pas revu depuis des années, il s'était fait un devoir d'aller voir sa femme seulement quand ils n'étaient pas là, incapable de les tolérer. Ils lui rappelaient beaucoup trop ce qu'il avait perdu dans cette histoire. Après la mort de son fils, il avait passé deux mois sans aller la voir, il lui en voulait tellement et aucun d'eux avait compris sa réaction, au contraire, ils l'avaient traité de lâche, de sans cœur. La partie logique de son esprit savait qu'elle n'était pas responsable, mais la partie de lui qui avait perdu son fils la détestait. Avec le temps, les choses étaient rentrées dans l'ordre, il avait pris soin d'elle, allant la voir souvent et ce jusqu'à la fin. Les parents de Fred auraient voulu qu'il la garde avec lui à la maison mais il ne pouvait pas, elle devait être surveillée 24 heure sur 24 et il n'en avait pas la force, ni les moyens et ils lui en avaient toujours voulu pour cela, ils ne voulaient pas voir la vérité, que bien qu'elle ne soit pas responsable de ses actes, c'était toujours elle qui avait tué leur enfant, et vivre avec elle était du domaine de l'impossible, pas après ce qu'elle avait fait. Après avoir traité avec l'enterrement, il avait du traiter avec sa culpabilité et cette nuit, après avoir écouté un autre de ses messages il avait enfin compris ce qu'il voulait. Il avait besoin de Faith, de son amour et même si la culpabilité ne partait pas, il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi, il devait aller de l'avant, c'était la seule solution. Il avait essayé de l'appeler, mais son cellulaire était fermé, alors il avait pris l'avion et c'était rendu ici où il espérait qu'elle lui pardonnerait de ne pas avoir donné signe de vie depuis plusieurs jours.

Quand il cogna et que la porte s'ouvrit, il la remarqua toute suite dans les escaliers, l'air complètement détruit et il se senti comme la dernière des merdes de lui avoir fait cela. Quand elle se mit à pleurer, il couru la prendre dans ses bras ne se souciant nullement que personne n'était au courant de ce qui se passait entre eux, elle avait besoin de lui comme il avait besoin d'elle.

………………

Quand elle sentit les bras de Wesley se refermer autour d'elle, il n'y avait qu'une seule pensée dans son cerveau toujours un peu ivre, il allait comprendre qu'elle avait bu, elle sentait le tonneau vide à des kilomètres et cette fois il la quitterait pour de bon. Il avait déjà une femme folle, il ne voudrait pas d'une petite amie alcoolique en plus ! Elle le repoussa violemment et annonça d'un ton brusque qu'elle allait prendre une douche, elle devait partir loin de lui le plus vite possible. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle fut lavée que son apitoiement sur elle même et sa flagellation en tant que mauvaise petite amie se changea en colère. Il ne lui avait donné aucune nouvelle depuis plus d'une semaine ! D'accord, s'enivrer n'était pas la solution, elle le savait, mais elle ne lui permettrait pas de la juger pas après la semaine qu'il venait de lui faire vivre, elle avait enduré plus que n'importe qui dans cette relation, elle avait accepté beaucoup, passé ses vacances seule, ne le voir que quelques nuits par semaine, être seule à Noël etc… Il avait intérêt à avoir une bonne explication, parce qu'honnêtement elle n'en pouvait plus.

Après s'être habillée et pris deux aspirines, elle descendit les escaliers d'un pas décidé.

…………….

Quand Faith s'était éloignée de lui, c'était comme si il avait reçu une claque en plein visage, mais il l'avait laissé partir, il pouvait sentir l'alcool sur elle et il se demanda si ce n'était qu'une brève rechute ou si elle s'était remise à boire… Il espérait que non, mais si c'était le cas, il n'allait pas l'abandonner, il savait qu'elle pouvait être sobre, elle l'avait fait auparavant, elle pouvait recommencer.

Il sursauta quand il sentit une main sur son épaule, il se retourna et vit Joyce qui le regardait avec de la compréhension dans les yeux. Il avait toujours aimé la mère de Faith, dans les rares occasions ou il l'avait rencontré, elle avait toujours été aimable avec lui et il regrettait d'avoir insisté pour que leur histoire d'amour soit restée secrète. Il avait toujours eu peur que les gens soient au courant mais ça aurait changé quoi ? Fred ne vivait plus dans le même monde qu'eux, donc ça n'aurait jamais pu la blesser. Non, il l'avait fait par peur du jugement des autres, de sa famille et de la sienne mais c'était fini maintenant, il ne ferait plus jamais les mêmes erreurs, du moins si Faith voulait toujours de lui et présentement il n'en était pas si sur.

« Tu veux un café, Wesley ? »

« Oui, merci. », il la suivi silencieusement dans la cuisine où elle lui prépara un café, ensuite elle s'assit en face de lui et commença à parler :

« Je devrais être surprise par ce qui vient de se produire, mais en fait, je sais pour vous deux depuis très longtemps. »

« Elle vous l'a dit ? »

« Non! Malheureusement, mes filles sont très secrètes… Si elle l'a dit à quelqu'un, ce serait à sa jumelle, mais une mère sent ce genre de chose. Au début, c'était un simple doute, mais ensuite ses agissements ont confirmé ma théorie. »

« Je crois que je n'ai pas été un très bon petit ami. »

« Je ne sais pas comment les choses vont entre vous, mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'avant cette semaine, chaque fois que tu appelais elle avait un sourire sur le visage durant des heures, sa vie depuis deux ans est beaucoup moins inquiétante qu'avant, elle est moins sauvage et je crois que tu en es en partie responsable. »

« J'aime Faith. Je l'aime vraiment, mais ma vie personnelle était plutôt compliquée, ma femme Fred était en institut psychiatrique, mais vous deviez le savoir. »

« Oui, j'en avais entendu parler, mais tu dis 'était', elle n'y est plus ? »

« Non, elle est décédée en début de semaine. »

« Oh, Wesley je suis désolée. », et c'était vrai, même si elle savait que sa fille avait souffert dans cette histoire, elle comprenait ce qu'il devait ressentir. L'amour qu'on croyait éternel qui s'éteint peu à peu, la culpabilité d'aimer de nouveau et le soulagement que l'autre soit parti, ses filles ne l'avait jamais su mais Hank avait survécu à la guerre, du moins physiquement, mais son esprit avait été totalement détruit, il avait passé le reste de sa vie dans un hôpital militaire à regarder par la fenêtre inconscient du monde autour de lui. Quand elles étaient bébé, elle avait été lui montrer, mais il avait été violent, piquant une crise de colère et elle n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à les ramener là bas, elle avait trop peur pour elle. Il était décédé quand les filles avaient trois ans et quand elles avaient été en age de comprendre, elle avait préféré leur dire qu'il était mort à la guerre puisque après tout c'était vrai, l'homme qu'elle avait aimé était mort là-bas, celui qui était revenu avait été un étranger. Elle aurait mis sa main au feu que ce que Wesley ressentait n'était pas de la peine, mais de la culpabilité.

« Mais le pire dans tout cela, c'est que je suis incapable de ressentir du chagrin. », elle mis sa main sur la sienne en signe de réconfort.

« Wesley, je sais que cela ne me regarde pas, mais elle a pris la vie de votre garçon, je ne crois pas qu'une telle chose se pardonne réellement, même si vous essayez de vous convaincre que oui. »

Wesley la regardait complètement ébahi, pour la première fois depuis des années quelqu'un lui disait que c'était bien d'en vouloir à Fred et il sentit un poids énorme se soulever de ses épaules.

« Merci Joyce, depuis la mort de Fred, je vis un enfer, je n'arrive pas à déculpabiliser. »

« Fred est décédée ? », demanda une voix dans l'embrasure. Il se retourna pour apercevoir Faith qui le regardait le visage blême et les traits tirés.

« Oui. », elle ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase avant de continuer :

« Alors ça explique pourquoi tu ne m'as pas rappelée… Maintenant que tu es libre, tu veux une femme qui correspond à tes attentes ! Dire que j'ai cru que tu m'aimais vraiment ! », Elle partit en courant, elle ne savait pas où elle allait mais elle savait qu'elle devait sortir d'ici.

Elle était arrivée sur la pelouse, quand sa voix l'arrêta :

« Faith ! »

« Quoi ? », exigea t-elle en colère.

« Tu veux m'épouser ? », sa question la figea sur place et elle se retourna lentement vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de me demander ? »

« Tu as très bien entendu, veux-tu m'épouser ? », elle couru vers lui mais s'arrêta soudainement et lui donna un gifle magistrale avant de l'empoigner par le collet et de l'embrasser passionnément.

Une fois qu'ils cessèrent le baiser, elle appuya son front contre le sien.

« Ne me refais plus jamais ça. », lui murmura t-elle tendrement.

« C'est promis, je suis désolé Faith, je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Joyce regardait le couple sur le porche un sourire sur son visage, son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé, elle avait toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Faith et Wesley, elle connaissait bien ses filles et soudainement elle repensa à ses doutes sur William et Buffy, et elle s'assit lourdement sur le fauteuil. Elle ne pouvait plus le nier maintenant, William et Buffy était amoureux. Seigneur, qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire ? Il valait mieux pour elle d'en avoir la preuve avant de les confronter et seulement après elle déciderait si elle pouvait accepter la situation ou non…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Buffy était un démon du vice envoyé sur cette terre pour le tuer à petit feu il en était sur, elle explorait à fond sa sexualité, chose qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment pu faire auparavant et il était plus que désireux d'être son cobaye. Il avait découvert qu'elle avait une imagination sans borne et il comptait bien en profiter au maximum…

Il était attaché par des cordes douces en soie, les mains croisées au dessus de sa tête, tandis qu'elle était accroupie sur son visage s'accrochant à la tête du lit pendant qu'il se délectait de son sexe dégoulinant. Sa verge était dure comme la pierre depuis ce qui lui semblait des heures, et sa petite diablesse ne semblait pas vouloir lui donner la possibilité d'en faire quelque chose avant longtemps. Elle grognait, gémissait, l'encourageait, se balançant de plus en plus rapidement sur son visage.

Quand elle atteignit finalement l'orgasme, elle cria à plein poumon, il n'aurait pas été surpris si quelqu'un lui disait l'avoir entendue à l'autre bout de la ville. C'était une des choses qu'il aimait le plus chez elle, sa façon vocale de lui montrer son plaisir, il avait toujours trouvé que trop de femmes se retenaient de peur de déplaire et par le fait même passaient à côté de beaucoup de plaisir. Un homme avait beau être doué, mais malheureusement aucune femme n'aimait la même chose, donc si elles ne disaient jamais ce qu'elles aimaient elles risquaient d'être inassouvies durant longtemps. Elle se releva doucement pour se mettre à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, ses cheveux caressant son visage et elle l'embrassa langoureusement prenant bien soin de ne pas toucher son sexe, faisant durer sa torture.

« Tu as envie de jouir bébé ? », lui murmura t-elle sensuellement.

« Oui. »

« Tu crois l'avoir mérité ? C'est vrai que tu as été vraiment bon pour moi. », son ton était taquin et elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se retourner.

Elle commença à sucer lentement chacun de ses orteils, son beau cul se balançant avec séduction devant ses yeux. Elle prit son temps, goûtant chaque pouce de sa peau, quand elle atteignit ses cuisses intérieures, il tirait sur ses liens la suppliant de mette fin à son calvaire. Elle lui mordilla doucement la peau tendre de ses cuisses musclées, remontant jusqu'à ses testicules qu'elle suça dans une à une. Son dos était maintenant arqué, ce qui avait pour effet de remonter ses fesses de façon à ce qu'il ait une vue parfaite de son petit anus rose et il se demanda oisivement si un jour il aurait le plaisir de lui faire connaître les plaisirs du sexe anal, leurs jeux jusqu'ici c'étaient limités qu'aux doigts et aux prises anales, mais il comptait bien la convaincre de vouloir tenter l'expérience très bientôt… Quand sa bouche le quitta, il faillit pleurer mais il soupira de soulagement quand elle le pris en elle, ses mains tenant ses chevilles elle se mit à le baiser furieusement, il voyait ses fesses se contracter à chaque poussée, augmentant son plaisir. Quand elle pencha son corps supérieur pour q'elle soit couchée complètement sur sa poitrine, ses seins arqués vers le ciel, il hurla son nom essayant de déplacer son bassin pour la prendre encore plus rapidement. Elle remonta ses mains au-dessus de sa tête, elle empoigna ses poignets les détachant, son dos toujours tourné à lui. Aussitôt que ses mains furent libres, il l'a poussa sur son estomac soulevant ses fesses, la prenant par derrière, il la pénétra dans un rythme de punition et glissa deux doigts dans son anus. La combinaison de ses poussées puissantes et de la double pénétration la fit voler en éclat, ses muscles serrant son sexe, elle fut prise de soubresauts lui faisant presque perdre son rythme. Son orgasme le frappa subitement et il éjacula poussant toujours avec force dans son corps en feu.

Ils essayaient tous les deux de reprendre leur souffle, le corps de Spike écrasait toujours le sien et il embrassait doucement sa nuque.

« Je t'écrase, bébé ? », lui demanda t-il tendrement.

« Non, c'est bien. J'aime sentir ton corps sur le mien après qu'on ait fait l'amour… En fait si je pouvais, je resterais ainsi pour toujours. »

Il se souleva doucement sur ses bras pour qu'elle puisse se retourner. Quand son sexe glissa de son corps, il soupira tristement, mais quand il rencontra ses yeux verts pleins de passion, il lui sourit doucement s'installant de nouveau contre ses cuisses, dur à nouveau, et il pénétra en elle d'un coup puissant.

C'était fou, elle n'avait qu'à lui sourire et il était prêt pour un autre round ! Oui, cette fille allait vraiment le tuer. Elle mit ses jambes autour de ses hanches, gémissant doucement son nom. Il commença à pousser langoureusement en elle faisant durer le plaisir.

« Ton corps a été fait pour moi Buffy, quand je glisse en toi, je sais que je suis où j'appartiens. »

« Oh, William ! Plus vite, bébé ! J'ai besoin de te sentir encore plus profond en moi. », il se mit à genoux soulevant ses hanches avec ses mains, approfondissant la pénétration.

« Comme ça bébé, est-ce que tu me sens assez profond en toi ? C'est ça mon ange, sers tes muscles autour de moi. »

« Oh mon Dieu ! Will, C'est si bon ! »

« C'est ça ma belle, jouis pour moi. », comme si elle n'avait eu besoin que ses encouragements, elle jouit de nouveau gémissant et se tortillant. Jamais le sexe avait été aussi bon avec personne, avec lui elle avait connu des sommets de plaisir qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible. Il ralentit doucement ses poussées faisant traîner son orgasme, quand elle ouvrit ses yeux de nouveau il la regardait avec une telle intensité se déplaçant toujours en elle.

« Je t'aime Buffy. », son aveu fit monter des larmes dans ses yeux.

« Je t'aime aussi. », ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, heureux d'avoir enfin avoué leurs sentiments et c'est ainsi que se déroula leur dernier jour à New York, tous les deux perdus l'un dans l'autre, se murmurant et se montrant durant des heures à quel point ils étaient faits pour être ensemble.

Car ils savaient tous les deux que le retour à Sunnydale ne serait pas facile et ils avaient besoin de cela pour se donner la force de faire face à ce qui les attendait. Une vie cachée et de mensonge, où leur amour deviendrait quelque chose de sale, de secret, même si ils savaient au fond de leur cœur que c'était totalement faux.

…………………..

Dans l'avion qui les ramenait vers Los Angles, William regardait Buffy dormir, sa tête blottie sur son épaule. Il avait peur, non, il était totalement terrifié quand il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, il avait pensé chacune de ses paroles mais en même temps il s'était rendu vulnérable à ses yeux. Et si elle était incapable de tolérer la pression que les autres risquaient de mettre sur elle quand leur histoire sortirait au grand jour ? Il ne pouvait pas la perdre, il savait maintenant qu'il serait tout à fait perdu sans elle, il avait à peine continuer à vivre à la mort de Jenny et c'était un vrai miracle qu'il ait pu trouver l'amour de nouveau, il ignorait si il pourrait survivre cette fois si elle le quittait. Elle soupira son nom doucement dans son sommeil et lui embrassa le front tendrement, elle était son ange, sa vie et il espérait que Giles, Joyce et Willow comprendraient.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et bailla.

« Nous sommes arrivés ? »

« Non bébé, repose toi. »

« Je veux aller voir Faith à notre arrivée, ok ? J'ai essayé de l'appeler, mais personne n'a répondu, j'espère qu'elle va bien. »

« Moi aussi, mon ange, moi aussi. »

…………………

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la maison des parents de Buffy, elle remarqua qu'il y avait plusieurs voitures dans l'allée, elle sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, quelque chose avait du se produire.

Elle remonta l'allée jusqu'au porche, son cœur cognant dans sa poitrine, William la suivait derrière à quelque pas de distance pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, et elle regretta qu'il ne puisse pas lui prendre la main, sa présence avait le don de calmer ses nerfs. Elle allait monter les escaliers quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Faith sortit en courant se jeter dans ses bras.

« Buffy ! Tu ne devineras jamais ! Je me marie ! », lui dit-elle excitée.

« Quoi ? », demanda Buffy perplexe. Elle était venue ici s'attendant à trouver sa sœur dévastée et elle était là, un grand sourire sur le visage, parlant mariage !?

« Je me marie ! », lui répéta Faith.

« Avec qui ? »

« Ça doit être avec moi ! », c'est alors qu'elle remarqua la présence de Wesley sur le porche qui regardait sa sœur avec tendresse.

« Bonsoir Buffy, William. »

« Salut Wes. »

« Salut vieux. », lui dit William en lui serrant la main.

« Allez, viens ! », dit Faith en entraînant sa sœur avec elle, « Je dois tout te raconter ! Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui s'est passé cette semaine ! »

Les deux filles laissèrent les hommes derrière.

« Alors, tu t'es enfin décidé à divorcer ? », demanda William curieux.

« Non, Fred est décédée. »

« Désolé, Wes. »

« Nous savons tous les deux que c'est mieux ainsi. »

« Oui, tu as sans doute raison. »

« En passant, géniale ta nouvelle chanson ! Si j'ai bien compris, tu as une nouvelle muse ? », lui demanda t-il en le taquinant.

« Oui, et je compte bien la garder pour toujours. »

« Je n'aurais jamais cru voir cela un jour ! William Jameson amoureux. »

« Moi non plus Wes, moi non plus. »

……………………

La fête des fiançailles improvisées de Faith et Wesley avait duré jusqu'aux petites heures, mais maintenant il ne restait plus que la famille proche. Joyce n'avait pas dit un mot au sujet de l'incartade de Faith la veille, mais elle comptait bien en parler à sa fille dès qu'elles auraient un moment seules, mais William avait l'air d'avoir pris les devants puisqu'ils étaient sortis tous les deux sur le proche et la discussion semblait sérieuse, même qu'ils avaient élevé la voix plusieurs fois. Quand Faith entra en trombe dans la maison, Joyce savait qu'elle était sur le point d'exploser.

« Cesse de dire que j'ai un problème ! Je n'ai pas bu une goutte depuis deux ans avant hier soir ! Je peux très bien me contrôler ! », elle hurla et William la suivit doucement à l'intérieur et s'appuya contre le comptoir.

« Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas bu une goutte avant ? »

« Je n'en avais pas envie, c'est tout ! », lui répondit-elle obstinée.

« Mets toi la tête dans le sable tant que tu veux Faith, mais je suis prêt à jurer qu'à l'instant ou tu as bu ce premier verre, tu avais l'impression de retrouver un vieil ami et tu as été incapable de t'arrêter ensuite car la soif refusait de cesser. »

Faith blanchie brièvement, mais ce fut de courte durée.

« Je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne suis pas faible et pathétique ! », lui cracha t-elle. Si sa remarque le blessa, il n'en fit rien paraître. Joyce voyait Willow qui avait envie de défendre son père, mais à sa grande surprise ce fut Buffy qui sauta dans la rixe.

« Faith, ça suffit ! Ne lui parle pas comme ça ! »

« Ça va aller Buffy, elle est en colère c'est tout à fait normal. », essaya de lui dire William.

« Non, ce n'est pas correct, tu ne peux pas te servir de lui seulement quand tu en as envie, prendre ses chansons et rejeter ses conseils, Faith ! »

« Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Buffy, il essaie seulement de trouver quelqu'un qui soit comme lui pour se sentir moins seul ! »

« Tu sais très bien que c'est faux ! Crois moi, j'aimerais vraiment que tu ne sois pas comme moi, mais tu es alcoolique Faith, et tu dois absolument demander de l'aide. »

« Fous moi la paix ! », lui hurla t-elle avant de monter les escaliers. Wesley s'excusa et monta la rejoindre.

Buffy voulu monter après elle, mais sa mère l'arrêta :

« Laisse Wesley s'en charger, Buffy. », et elle se tourna vers William, « Je suis désolée pour ce qu'elle t'a dit, William. »

« Ce n'est rien Joyce, j'ai dit bien pire à Rupert quand il a voulu me faire accepter mon problème. »

« Je crois que me rappeler quelques phrases assassines, en effet. », lui répondit son vieil ami en souriant.

« Elle n'avait pas à lui parler de cette façon quand même ! », s'obstina Buffy. William décida d'intervenir avant que son comportement envers lui ne devienne suspect.

« Je suis vraiment épuisé. Buffy, mes valises sont dans ta voiture, ça te dérange de me ramener ? »

« Non, bien sur que non. »

« Quand tes cartons arrivent-ils ? », demanda Joyce.

« Ils vont être entreposés en attendant que je me trouve quelque chose. »

« Si tu veux, je peux t'aider papa ? », lui dit Willow qui le regardait à nouveau comme une enfant perdue. Il l'a pris dans ses bras embrassant son front doucement.

« Ça serait super ma puce, tu pourras m'aider à décorer aussi si tu veux ? »

« C'est un rendez vous alors ! », lui dit doucement Willow, heureuse d'être impliquée dans ses projets.

Buffy se restreint à peine de faire un commentaire ! C'était elle la femme de sa vie, c'était son rôle de l'aider à décorer, bon sang ! Mais elle ne dit rien. Elle n'allait quand même pas être jalouse de Willow quand même !

« Bon, bonne nuit tout le monde, et Giles dit à Faith que je lui reparlerai. »

« Entendu William, et merci, nous ignorions comment en parler avec elle. »

Quand la porte se referma sur Buffy et William, Joyce la fixa quelques minutes. Les choses se mettaient de plus en plus en place pour sa théorie, la dernière chose qu'elle s'attendait à voir un jour c'était Buffy prendre parti contre sa jumelle et ce soir c'était arrivé et à voir la façon dont Willow fixait aussi la porte, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir eu cette pensée. Et puis soudain, elle comprit que ce ne serait peut être pas si mal après tout, des deux jumelles c'était toujours Faith la dominante et Buffy ne se dressait jamais contre aucune de ses idées, ce qui lui avait souvent causé des inquiétudes par le passé, mais ce soir Buffy avait tenu bon contre sa sœur, sans peur, et elle devait dire que ça lui avait fait immensément plaisir.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Faith regardait Wesley qui dormait paisiblement près d'elle. Quand il était arrivé en, haut il n'avait pas continuer à la harceler comme William avait fait, il lui avait seulement dit qu'il l'aimait et ensuite ils avaient fait l'amour mais avant de s'endormir il lui avait demandé si elle se rappelait la première chanson que William avait écrite pour elle… Elle pensa toute suite à _'peur de rien', _mais ensuite elle se rappela de quelle chanson il parlait. Après de nombreuses remises en questions, ils avaient décidé de ne pas la mettre sur l'album croyant qu'elle pourrait nuire à son image. Elle se leva doucement, elle brancha son portable où se trouvait une copie de tout ce que William avait déjà écrit pour elle, quand elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait elle se mit à lire :

(La chanson suivante s'appelle _'c'est vendredi' _par Linda Lemay, mais j'ai coupé certaines parties.)

_J'en voudrais juste un tout petit verre  
J'me contenterais du fond de ta bière  
J'en voudrais rien qu'un peu pour dire  
Que j'aurais deux minutes de plaisir  
J'en voudrais juste une petite affaire  
Juste comme le monde bien ordinaire_

C'est vendredi, ce serait pas grave  
J'ferai pas de folie, je suis pas si cave  
Juste pour le fun, juste une petite larme  
Pour qu'on déconne, pour qu'on ricane  
J'peux-tu te parler sans que tu me regardes  
Pareil comme si j'étais malade  
Pareil comme si c'était le boutte du boutte  
Que je te supplie que tu me verses une goutte  
J'en voudrais juste le minimum  
Juste une gorgée, voir si est bonne  
je peux te prouver que je suis capable  
De pas rouler en dessous de la table 

_C'est vendredi, ce serait pas grave  
J'ferai pas de folie, je suis pas si cave  
Juste pour le fun, juste une petite larme  
Pour qu'on déconne, pour qu'on ricane  
Je l'ai connu le désespoir  
C'pas pour y retourner que je veux boire  
Ce serait niaiseux de me le défendre  
Car si j'en veux bien, je vais en reprendre_

Quand elle eut fini, elle fut forcée de comprendre le message que William avait essayé de lui dire, il avait raison, après le premier verre elle avait été incapable de s'arrêter. Angel lui avait enlevé sa bouteille au bar et rendu ici elle avait pris l'une des bouteilles de la cave et avait continué à boire jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'évanouisse et elle savait que c'était mal, sinon elle n'aurait pas ressentit le besoin de se cacher dans la cabane dans l'arbre et depuis ce matin, elle n'avait qu'une envie : reboire un verre. C'était d'ailleurs cela qui la tenait éveillée alors qu'elle devrait dormir comme un bébé dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait.. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle était alcoolique. Elle descendit doucement en bas et composa le numéro de sa sœur, elle était sure qu'il serait là-bas.

Quand Buffy répondit, elle faillit raccrocher mais elle continua quand même.

« Buffy. »

« Faith. », répondit Buffy doucement irritée.

« Je suis désolée pour ce soir. Sa sœur soupira.

« Moi aussi, mais ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois des excuses. »

« Je sais, c'est pour cela que j'appelle… tu me le passe ? »

« Oui, une minute. », elle savait maintenant que sa sœur ne lui en voulait plus maintenant, elle espérait que William en ferait autant…

« Allo ? »

« William, aide moi s'il te plaît... », lui demanda t-elle d'un ton suppliant.

« Attends moi, j'arrive. », et il raccrocha.

Soupirant, elle attendit son arrivée.

……………………..

Buffy le regardait s'habiller la tête dans le creux de sa main.

« Tu vas là-bas ? »

« Oui, je suis désolé bébé, mais si j'attend demain il sera peut être trop tard à nouveau. »

« Elle va devoir aller en thérapie ? »

« Non, elle n'a eu qu'une petite rechute, mais je crois qu'elle devra comme moi suivre des réunions des A.A. »

« Mais tu ignores où ils se trouvent à Sunnydale ? »

« Buffy, je vais aux A.A une fois par semaine depuis années, je n'ai jamais raté une semaine depuis, sauf la semaine dernière quand j'étais avec toi. C'est la première chose que j'ai trouvé en arrivant ici, bien avant quoi que ce soit d'autre. »

« J'ignorais que tu y étais allé, c'était quand ? »

« Le jeudi soir, tu travaillais. »

« Mais Faith ne vit pas à Sunnydale… »

« Il y en a dans chaque ville, elle pourra se faire suivre, mais la première rencontre est la plus importante, si elle veut bien je vais lui demander d'être son parrain. »

« Ça voudra dire que tu seras toujours là pour elle c'est ça ? », demanda t-elle un peu jalouse, même si elle détestait cette réaction chez elle.

« Bébé, je suis déjà là pour elle tout le temps, ma relation avec toi n'y changera rien. »

« Je sais. Je suis juste une idiote qui n'a pas confiance en elle ces temps-ci, laisse tomber. »

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le bout du nez.

« Je peux te confier un secret ? »

« Bien sur. »

« Je suis jaloux aussi. »

« De quoi ? », demanda t-elle intriguée.

« De ce type, Angel. », elle se mit à rire.

« Angel est gay, idiot ! »

« Il est toujours un homme qui sait où te rejoindre où que tu sois. »

« Donc nous sommes deux idiots jaloux alors, qu'est-ce que nous allons en faire ? »

« Apprendre à vivre avec, nous n'avons pas grand choix. »

« Tu as raison, je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi, bébé. », et il l'embrassa doucement.

« Allez, vole au secours de ma sœur, je t'attends ici ! »

Il sortit de la pièce après un dernier baiser. Ce n'est que quelque minutes plus tard qu'elle compris qu'il avait pris sa voiture pour y aller. Oh merde ! Sa mère allait vraiment péter un câble cette fois, elle espérait qu'il trouverait une excuse logique à tout cela…

…………….

Faith ouvrit la porte dès qu'elle le vit arriver et se jeta dans ses bras.

« Ça va aller Faith, ça va aller. »

« Je suis si désolée de ce que je t'ai dit. Je ne le pensais pas tu sais, c'est juste que j'étais si en colère… Le pire c'est que pas plus tôt que ce matin, je me suis dit que Wesley ne voudrait jamais d'une alcoolique, c'est peut être pour cela que ce mot me fait si peur maintenant et si il ne voulait plus m'épouser ? »

« Wes t'aime Faith, n'en doute jamais. Mais d'abord, tu dois penser à toi, à ton bien être, l'alcool détruit tout ce qu'il y a de bon en nous, c'est un virus. »

« Tu as raison, je n'ai que de brefs souvenirs d'hier, mais je n'étais pas très jolie à voir. Oh mon dieu ! Et si des journalistes s'emparent de l'histoire ? »

« Voyons Faith, tu as toujours eu la réputation d'être une fêtarde, juste l'année dernière il y a eu des tonnes d'articles racontant tes exploits et tu ne sortais même plus ! »

« C'est vrai, je crois que je dramatise tout. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? »

Et William lui expliqua de long en large ce que c'était être alcoolique et les choses qu'elle devrait faire pour rester sobre. Quand Joyce se leva, ils étaient toujours assis dans la cuisine. Si elle fut surprise de le voir assis là parlant avec Faith elle ne dit rien, mais quand elle aperçu la voiture de Buffy dans l'allée, elle ne pu s'empêcher de passer un commentaire :

« Ce n'est pas la voiture de Buffy ? », William se figea brièvement mais heureusement pour lui il trouva toute suite une réponse logique.

« Oui, comme je n'ai plus de voiture elle me l'a prêté pour que je puisse m'en acheter une aujourd'hui. »

« C'est très gentil de sa part. », lui fit remarquer Joyce le regardant dans les yeux et ensuite elle ajouta :

« Vous semblez très proche depuis quelque semaines tous les deux… »

« Oui, pour une raison que j'ignore, elle a cessé de me fuir ! »

_Menteur ! _Lui criait une voix dans son esprit, mais il l'a fit taire, ce n'était pas le moment, Buffy n'était pas prête.

« Après tout c'est le moins qu'elle puisse faire après que tu l'es hébergée toute la semaine dernière, vous vous êtes bien amusés ? », Lui demanda t-elle innocemment.

« Oui, ta fille a hérité de ton sens de l'humour. »

« Vous êtes sortis souvent, il parait ? »

« Oui, je lui ai fait visiter New York et tout ça... »

« C'est très gentil à toi. », Joyce portait un grand sourire sur son visage, mais bizarrement ça ne le réconfortait pas du tout, il avait l'impression d'être pris au piège comme un rat.

« Maman. », intervint Faith, « William m'a convaincu d'aller à des réunions des A.A. », l'attitude de sa mère redevint enfin normale.

« C'est merveilleux ma chérie, je suis fière de toi. », elle passa encore un peu de temps avec eux posant des questions sur ces réunions et ce que Faith devrait faire avant de quitter la cuisine, mais avant de partir elle se tourna vers William :

« Oh, Will, je suggère que Buffy et toi vous vous arrangiez pour avoir la même version de l'histoire en ce qui concerne votre semaine quand vous allez parler à Giles, je doute qu'il prenne les choses aussi bien que moi. », et elle quitta la pièce le laissant blanc comme un drap.

Elle avait fait exprès de poser ses questions sachant instinctivement que la version des vacances de Buffy -avoir passé la majorité de son temps à magasiner ou se tourner les pouces car elle ne voulait pas sortir dans New York seule- était totalement fausse. D'un, sa fille mentait très mal, de deux William ne l'aurait jamais laissée seule à ne rien faire et de trois elle aurait appelé pour se plaindre si cela avait été le cas et elle n'avait pas donné signe de vie…

Elle avait enfin sa preuve et étrangement elle n'était pas du tout dérangée par la situation. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait eu le temps de s'habituer à l'idée et puis sa fille n'était plus une enfant, elle allait divorcer bon sang ! Et elle méritait d'être heureuse. Et à la regarder rire et sourire, William faisait un travail merveilleux, alors autant qu'elle était concernée, ils avaient sa bénédiction. William valait, après tout, mille fois tous les Riley du monde. Profitant du fait que William soit figé sur place et que de toute façon il avait des choses à faire avec Faith, elle pris sa voiture et partit en direction de la plage, elle allait avoir une petite conversation avec sa fille.

…………………..

Buffy était au beau milieu d'un rêve très plaisant, où William et elle faisaient l'amour sur la plage, l'eau des vagues qui se fracassaient sur la plage léchait leurs corps doucement avant de se retirer, quand on cogna à la porte. Croyant que c'était William, elle se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir pensant que peut-être il voudrait bien rendre son rêve réel, mais quand elle ouvrit la porte elle fut surprise de voir sa mère.

« Maman, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? », elle pensa avec soulagement que heureusement les valises de William étaient toujours dans la voiture.

« Rien de spécial ! J'ai vu que William n'avait aucun vêtement de rechange ce matin et comme il compte magasiner des voitures et aider Faith, je me suis dit qu'il apprécierait sûrement de prendre une douche avant de partir, alors j'ai décidé de lui faire la surprise. », pendant qu'elle parlait, elle était entrée dans le studio regardant autour d'elle.

« J'aime vraiment comment tu as aménager l'endroit, c'est charmant. », elle se retourna quand elle vit que Buffy ne répondait pas.

« Mon Dieu, chérie ! Tu es blanche comme un drap ! Tu es sure que ça va ? »

« Pourquoi es-tu venue chercher les vêtements de William ici ? », elle demanda en bégayant, tandis qu'une voix hurlait dans tête : _elle le sait, sauve toi !_

« Comme je l'ai dit à William plus tôt, vous devriez vous arranger pour avoir la même version de l'histoire en ce qui concerne votre semaine quand vous allez parler à Giles, je doute qu'il prenne les choses aussi bien que moi. »

« Tu le sais ? », elle demanda consternée.

« Je me doutais de quelque chose ! Il faut dire que ni un ni l'autre n'êtes fait pour être espion, mais quand il m'a dit le contraire de toi ce matin sur comment avait été votre semaine, j'avais la preuve et sa réaction quand je lui ai dit était une confirmation vraie, j'ai cru qu'il allait s'évanouir, tout comme toi d'ailleurs. »

« Tu n'es pas en colère ? »

« Quand j'ai commencé à vous soupçonner, oui, mais plus maintenant. Tu es adulte et William aussi, en fait il a presque mon age et je vois bien que vous vous rendez heureux. Mon ange, c'est la seule chose que j'ai toujours voulu pour mes filles, le bonheur, et puis William fait partie de la famille, ça nous évitera l'ennuyeuse présentation ! »

« Je voulais te le dire, mais j'avais peur, c'est arrivé comme ça. En fait, au début, il ne m'avait pas reconnu et puis ça s'est métamorphosé en histoire d'amour sans que ni lui ni moi nous nous en rendions compte, et après il était trop tard. »

« Buffy, tu es sure que ça n'a rien avoir avec ton béguin pour lui quand tu étais adolescente ? »

« Attends un peu, tu es au courant de cela aussi, comment ? »

Joyce se mit à rire.

« Quand tu seras maman, tu comprendras que tes enfants ne peuvent pas te cacher grand-chose ! Tu deviens un peu sorcière ! »

« Je l'aime vraiment tu sais, plus que je n'aurais cru possible d'aimer un homme un jour. Il y a quelque chose en lui qui est fait pour moi je crois, j'aime tout de lui, sa façon de me sourire, de me toucher. Je veux vivre avec lui, vieillir avec lui, je veux qu'il soit le père de mes enfants, parfois la nuit je ferme les yeux et j'imagine un petit William qui viendrait se blottir entre nous dans notre lit avec les cheveux frisés qui lui retomberaient doucement sur les yeux et le sourire de son père. C'est d'ailleurs une des choses qui m'effraie le plus… Et si il ne veut pas d'enfant ? Et puis ça ne sera pas étrange ? Willow sera leur sœur et leur tante ? »

« Tu devrais lui poser la question, n'attend pas, ensuite si il te dit que non, tu pourras décider si tu es prête à laisser aller ce rêve pour lui. Et pour ce qui est de Willow, si elle peut accepter que tu sois sa belle mère, je doute qu'elle fasse une histoire pour le reste. »

« Elle va me détester, n'est-ce pas ? », sa mère soupira.

«Je ne te mentirai pas, au début, oui sûrement, mais elle vous aime tous les deux, elle finira par comprendre tout comme ton père. Le secret de tout, c'est le temps. »

Buffy mit ses bras autour de sa mère.

« Merci maman, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. »

« C'est pour cela que je suis là, ma puce. »


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

« Mon nom est Faith Summers-giles, et je suis alcoolique. »

À l'instant ou elle prononça ses paroles devant tout ceux qui étaient présents à la réunion, elle sentit un soulagement instantané et elle fut incapable de s'arrêter de parler, un peu comme si une porte s'était ouverte laissant entrer un flot de paroles. Elle raconta tout, de sa premiers bière à l'age de onze ans en cachette de ses parents, à ses beuveries d'adolescente, des matins ou elle se réveillait à côté d'un parfait étranger sans aucun souvenir d'où elle était, ni de qui il était…

La présence silencieuse de William à ses côtés lui donnait l'assurance dont elle avait besoin. Il lui avait promis de l'accompagner dans sa démarche et il tiendrait sa promesse, elle le savait. Wesley ne lui avait pas offert de l'accompagner sachant de façon instinctive que ce n'était pas sa place, il y avait des choses que l'on devait vivre seul et cela en faisait partie. William s'était offert de la parrainer et elle avait accepté, il ne pouvait pas lui tenir la main 24 heures sur 24 mais il serait présent quand elle aurait besoin de lui. Quand elle eut fini, ce fut le tour des autres nouveaux venus de témoigner et ce qu'elle entendit pour certains était digne d'histoires d'horreur, mais quand elle quitta la réunion elle avait l'impression d'être une nouvelle femme.

………….

William avait tenu sa promesse et avait accompagné Faith, mais son esprit était surtout concentré sur Joyce Summers. Elle avait l'air de bien prendre les choses finalement, ce qui était un soulagement, mais il sentait le désir de parler avec elle, de lui expliquer, car d'une façon ou d'une autre il avait l'impression d'avoir trahi la confiance qu'elle avait en lui quand il était question de ses filles. Quand il reconduit Faith à la maison, il remarqua qu'elle jardinait tranquillement à l'ombre d'un grand arbre et il s'approcha d'elle prudemment.

« William ! », s'exclama t-elle joyeusement quand elle le vit approcher, « Comment s'est passée la réunion de Faith ? »

« Très bien, je crois qu'elle te racontera tout elle-même. »

« Wow ! Deux tête à tête avec mes filles dans la même journée, ça doit être un miracle ! C'est étrange vraiment, Willow et Dawn sont toujours prêtes à tout raconter, mais Faith et Buffy, elles sont aussi fermées que des huîtres ! Elles doivent tenir cela de leur père. »

« Tu as parlé à Buffy ? »

« Oui, je suis allée la voir ce matin, toute suite après notre petite conversation à tous les deux ! C'était drôle, vraiment, vous faisiez la même tête ! », Elle se mit à rire sottement au souvenir.

« Joyce, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous trahir Giles et toi. »

« Je le sais William voyons, je dois dire que quand j'ai commencé à soupçonner quelque chose j'étais loin de trouver cela très drôle, mais quand j'y ai repensé, c'était devenu de plus en plus facile à accepter, mais j'aimerais savoir une chose, je n'ai pas posé la question à Buffy car je sais qu'elle aurait été mortifiée mais… Comment est-ce que c'est arrivé ? Elle pouvait à peine être dans la même pièce que toi depuis des années ? »

William soupira, il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de lui dire et c'était de lui raconter la vérité, même si elle n'apprécierait peut être pas l'histoire.

« Après le premier dîner que j'ai passé ici, je suis allé au _bronze_, j'étais nerveux, inquiet et puis tu me connais, j'avais besoin de compagnie alors cette fille est venue vers moi, je me rappelle avoir pensé que bien des hommes aurait pu vouloir mourir pour une beauté pareille, mais quelque choses en elle était familier et je n'arrivais pas à savoir quoi… Finalement, une chose en entraînant une autre, on s'est retrouvé à mon hôtel, ce n'est que le lendemain que j'ai compris qui elle était, au début j'étais complètement anéanti mais quand je l'ai revu ce soir là, je n'ai pas pu résister, il y a quelque chose chez elle un peu comme si ….»

« Elle était faite pour toi. », termina Joyce, « Buffy m'a dit la même chose, elle ne t'a vraiment jamais dit qui elle était ? »

« Honnêtement Joyce, si j'avais su qui elle était au départ, j'aurais pu surmonter mon attirance, mais après la nuit que nous avions passé, je ne pouvais plus penser à elle comme la petite Buffy, tu comprends. »

« Comment l'as-tu découvert ? »

« Elle a prononcé mon nom et je ne lui avait jamais dit. Elle cherchait ses souliers et elle a fait cette moue que Willow et Faith font constamment quand elles sont contrariées, alors tout est devenu limpide. »

« Finalement mes filles me ressemblent ! Moi aussi j'ai couché avec Rupert avant qu'on ai échangé nos noms, je crois que quand tu rencontres la personne faite pour toi, le reste n'a pas vraiment d'importance. »

« Tu as sans doute raison. »

« Tu sais, je devrais être inquiète étant donné ton passé de _Don Juan, _mais je ne le suis pas. Par contre, je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée de le dire à Rupert toute suite, je déteste lui mentir, mais je crois que je vais lui casser la nouvelle doucement, tu sais ? »

« Non, je crois que c'est à moi de lui dire. »

« William, j'apprécie tes principes, mais crois moi, je connais mon mari et si tu lui dis, il ne te laissera pas le temps de finir ta phrase. Laisse moi gérer ça d'accord. »

« OK. », accepta t-il, bien qu'à contre cœur, « Tu es sure de ne pas m'en vouloir ? »

« Pour rendre ma fille plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'a jamais été ? Tu es fou ! Et en plus je ne peux pas attendre pour voir mes petits enfants. Sincèrement, avec Faith qui mari Wesley et l'histoire de la mort de son fils, peut-être qu'ils n'en auront jamais et puis Dawn refuse même d'envisager de procréer et avec Willow gay, Buffy et toi êtes mon seul espoir ! », elle essayait subtilement de découvrir si les craintes de Buffy étaient fondées. Sa première réaction fut de blanchir terriblement, mais peu à peu un sourire se forma sur son visage, l'image d'une petite Buffy avec des nattes blondes se formant dans son esprit.

« Tu sais, j'ai toujours cru que je n'aurais jamais d'enfant légitime, avec Jenny qui ne pouvais plus en avoir après la naissance de Willow, j'avais plus ou moins fait une croix sur le sujet, mais je dois avouer que l'idée n'est pas désagréable. »

« Tu devrais lui dire. Tu sais, les femmes sont étranges et elles ont besoin d'être rassurées plus qu'on ne veuille bien le croire. »

« Tu as raison, je vais lui en parler ! Tu crois qu'elle voudrait une famille avec moi ? », Demanda t-il avec espoir.

« Bien sur ! Elle est amoureuse... »

……………………

Quand Willow appela l'hôtel de son père le lendemain matin, elle n'obtint aucune réponse de nouveau et ça commençait drôlement à l'agacer, il pourrait au moins lui donner le numéro de la nouvelle jupe avec qui il passait ses nuits ! Au moins, elle pourrait le joindre ! Tara lui disait qu'elle agissait de façon excessive, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait ? Elle ne parlait même plus à sa famille !

Son père et elle avaient toujours eu un lien spécial et elle avait l'impression qu'il se brisait de plus en plus. Elle avait donc décidé d'appeler son autre père pour lui en parler, mais il lui annonça que William était parti avec Faith. Donc, non seulement il travaillait avec elle, mais en plus il commençait à jouer les sauveurs pour alcoolique, surtout après la façon qu'elle l'avait traité la vieille, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui parlait toujours. Buffy qui passait une semaine avec lui, Faith qui accaparait tout son temps, qu'est-ce qui lui restait à elle ? Pas grand-chose, apparemment.

……..

Buffy attendait anxieusement le retour de William, sa conversation avec sa mère l'avait convaincu qu'elle devait mettre carte sur table avec lui pour éviter d'atroces déceptions dans l'avenir. Mais la question était, comment aborder ce sujet avec lui ? La sonnerie du téléphone la sortit de ses pensées.

« Allo ? »

« Bébé, c'est moi. Écoute je viens de débarquer à mon hôtel et j'ai vu que j'avais plusieurs messages de Willow, je voulais aller chez toi pour qu'on puisse parler de ce qui s'est passé avec ta mère mais je crois que je l'ai un peu négligée ces temps-ci, donc je vais l'appeler pour voir si elle veut qu'on se voit. Je t'appelle à mon retour, ok ? »

Non, ce n'était pas 'ok', elle avait vécu un moment très émotionnel aujourd'hui et elle voulait en parler avec lui et en plus sa présence lui manquait terriblement. Demain elle ne pourrait pas le voir beaucoup car elle recommençait à travailler et ça serait ainsi pour le reste de la semaine. Aujourd'hui était leur dernier jour de vacances officielles et elle voulait le passer dans ses bras, en plus il devait partir trois jours avec Faith et Wesley à la fin de la semaine ! Pourquoi exactement Willow faisait-elle une fixation sur lui de cette façon ? Honnêtement, elle n'était pas comme ça avec leur père, elle se contentait de passer à la maison une fois par semaine, mais depuis l'arrivée de William à Sunnydale, elle l'avait vu presque tous les jours. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire cela, ça sonnait terriblement enfantin comme raison, même à ses propres oreilles, donc elle se contenta de lui répondre ce qu'il voulait entendre :

« Bien sur, tu dors ici ce soir ? »

« Il n'y pas un autre endroit où je voudrais être ma belle, je t'aime. »

Et il raccrocha avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de lui répondre. Frustrée, elle se mit à défaire ses valises essayant de son mieux d'étrangler Willow dans son esprit.

…….

Willow était aux anges quand William l'appela pour l'inviter à déjeuner. Peut-être qu'elle avait réagi de manière excessive comme lui avait dit Tara. Le problème était qu'elle avait passé plusieurs années à le voir que de temps en temps et maintenant qu'il était près d'elle, elle voulait rattraper tout ce temps perdu. Être séparée entre ses deux pères avait été très dure pour elle. Quand elle était venue vivre à Sunnydale, elle n'avait passé que l'équivalent de quelques semaines par année avec son père biologique, tandis que William avait été présent chaque jour de sa vie. Elle aimait Giles, vraiment, mais William était celui qui avait chassé les monstres cachés sous son lit, qui lui avait appris à faire du vélo, à nager, vu ses premiers pas, son premier sourire, qui l'avait bercé pour l'endormir. Giles avait fait son possible pour être un merveilleux père, mais William était son père, dans son cœur et dans sa tête autant que son père biologique et depuis le décès de sa mère elle avait toujours eu peur qu'il parte au loin l'oubliant pour toujours.

Ils avaient choisis d'aller au restaurant français à la sortie de la ville qui se trouvait être le préféré de Willow.

« Alors papa, est-ce que les choses vont mieux entre toi et Faith ? »

« Bien sur, elle a fait des excuses et a accepté mon aide. »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de faire tout cela tu sais… Tu as offert l'hospitalité à Buffy, maintenant tu essaies d'aider Faith. Je sais que se sont mes sœurs, mais ce n'est pas à toi de prendre soin d'elles. »

« Je ne le fais pas par obligation Willow, Faith est mon amie et Buffy……… », il faillit presque lui dire _'est la femme que j'aime' _mais il se reprit juste à temps, « Et bien, j'allais à New York de toute façon et ça ne m'a pas dérangé du tout, cet appartement est assez grand pour deux et ça m'a fait un peu de compagnie. »

« J'aurais pu t'accompagner si tu ne voulais pas y retourner seul, elle n'est pas ta fille. »

« Je sais ma puce, mais tu avais déjà passé deux semaines avec moi là-bas et tu as ta vie… et en plus Buffy devait se rendre là-bas pour sa boutique. »

Elle avait envie de lui dire qu'elle aurait très bien pu aller à l'hôtel et le laisser tranquille mais elle ne dit rien, Buffy n'avait jamais aimé son père du moins c'est l'impression qu'elle donnait et tout à coup elle ne pouvait se passer de lui ? Depuis son divorce elle n'était plus la même et Willow n'était pas aveugle, elle l'avait très bien vu essayer de flirter avec lui au dîner avant leur départ ! Comme si elle pouvait avoir une chance de toute façon, c'était absurde ! Une voix dans sa tête qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Tara se fit entendre, avait-elle si peu confiance en elle au point de jalouser ses propres sœurs ? Si c'était le cas, elle avait grandement besoin d'aide, mais elle décida de l'ignorer.

« Comment ta nouvelle petite-amie a pris le fait que tu partes à New York avec une autre femme ?»

William faillit s'étouffer avec sa nourriture à sa question, il décida de rester le plus neutre possible.

« Je suis un adulte Willow, ce que je fais de ma vie ne regarde que moi. »

« Peut-être, mais bon tu es mon père, et je ne sais pas où je peux te joindre la plus part du temps ! C'est pour ça que je t'ai acheté un cadeau. », elle sorti de son sac un téléphone cellulaire et lui remit. « Je suis passée l'acheter en venant ici. »

Il voyait qu'elle le regardait avec espoir et il n'eut pas le cœur de refuser, même si honnêtement l'idée ne l'enchantait pas trop, il avait l'impression de vivre avec une femme jalouse ou une mère protectrice. Quand exactement les rôles entre eux s'étaient-il inversés ? C'était toujours lui le père dans cette famille, non ?

« C'est très gentil ma puce, mais tu n'avais pas à m'acheter un cellulaire, je vais te rembourser. »

« Je te dis que c'est un cadeau. », lui répondit-elle boudeuse, « Pourquoi est-ce que tu me repousses de ta vie tout à coup ? », explosa-t-elle, « Tu passes plus de temps avec ma famille et ta nouvelle petite amie qu'avec moi ! »

William la regarda calmement durant son explosion et il se rendit compte que sans le vouloir il l'avait incroyablement gâtée en faisant d'elle le centre de son univers après la mort de sa mère.

« Willow, tout d'abord ne prend pas ce ton avec moi. Et ensuite, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu agis ainsi, jalouse, possessive, mais ça doit cesser maintenant. Je suis un grand garçon et bien que je t'aime plus que tout dans ce monde j'ai droit à ma vie privée ! Est-ce que tu aimerais que j'essaie de me mêler de ta relation avec Tara où que je veuille savoir où tu te trouves à tout heure du jour et de la nuit ? »

« Mais tu es mon père ! », lui répondit-elle obstinée, la lèvre tremblante.

« Oui, et rien ne pourra jamais rien y changer, ma puce je sais que c'est difficile, mais c'est toi qui a voulu que je vienne ici, que je change de vie et c'est ce que j'essaie de faire, de me construire une nouvelle vie et pour la première fois depuis longtemps je suis heureux, vraiment heureux, tu devrais être contente, non ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce je ne pouvais pas te rendre heureux ? »

« Mais tu me rends heureux chérie, mais c'est une autre sorte de bonheur dont je te parle. J'ai enfin tiré un trait sur le passé et décidé d'aller de l'avant, je ne peux pas passer le reste de mon existence à m'accrocher à toi, tu es une adulte maintenant, avec ta propre vie et le fait que je veuille une vie à moi ne veut pas dire que je ne t'aime plus, je vais toujours t'aimer, tu es ma fille, mon cœur, mon âme, tu es à moi pour l'éternité comme je suis à toi. Le fait que je trouve à nouveau l'amour n'y change rien. »

« Tu l'aimes vraiment alors ? »

« Oui et nous essayons de bâtir quelque chose et ce n'est pas toujours facile. »

« Et maman dans tout ça ? », demanda t-elle d'une voix douce.

« Ta mère est partie Willow, et même si je passe le reste de ma vie seul, ça ne la ramènera jamais, je vais toujours l'aimer mais je ne peux plus vivre avec son fantôme désormais. »

« J'ai toujours su que ça arriverait mais une partie de moi ne voulait pas, un peu comme si tu cessais d'aimer ma mère tu cesserais de m'aimer moi… Je suis désolée d'avoir été une telle plaie depuis ton arrivée, tu as raison, je n'ai pas à savoir chacun de tes faits et gestes, excuse moi. »

« Tu n'as pas été une plaie ma puce, juste un peu jalouse peut-être. Sincèrement, je plains Tara ! », il la taquina.

« Pourquoi ? Juste parce que je l'attache au pied du lit quand je sors ne veut pas dire qu'elle est malheureuse ! », Elle rétorqua sur le même ton.

Leur repas continua ainsi avec eux se taquinant dans les deux sens et Willow sentit le lien qu'elle croyait disparu réapparaître comme par magie. Mais elle continuait tout de même à penser que ses sœurs ambitionnaient sur lui…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

Quand William retourna au studio de Buffy, il était tout simplement épuisé, il avait à peine dormi dans les trois derniers jours et le manque de sommeil commençait franchement à lui peser. Après avoir manger avec Willow, ils étaient partis tous les deux à la chasse aux voitures, si elle se posait des question quand à pourquoi il avait la voiture de sa sœur elle n'en dit pas un seul mot et il en fut reconnaissant. Il commençait à en avoir assez de lui cacher la vérité. Il avait fini par jeter son dévolu sur un _Humer_ de couleur noire, après tout il en avait les moyens. Son travail de compositeur lui rapportait une fortune, cela mis avec son salaire de bibliothécaire à l'université et une partie de l'assurance vie de Jenny, il était loin d'être pauvre, en fait il aurait pu prendre sa retraite il y a longtemps, mais il détestait l'idée de passer ses jours à ne rien faire, bien que si cela incluait Buffy tout à lui à chaque heure du jour il pourrait peut-être reconsidérer cette option ! Mais il savait que ça n'arriverait jamais, elle aimait beaucoup trop sa boutique.

« J'ai une nouvelle voiture ! », annonça t-il en entrant, « Je vais en prendre livraison demain. », il remarqua alors qu'il parlait à un appartement vide, il approcha de la cuisine et vit qu'il y avait une note sur la table :

_Partie manger avec Angel, Xander et Cordy, ne m'attend pas !_

Il haussa les épaules et décida de prendre une douche, mais avant d'y pénétrer il l'appela sur son cellulaire.

« Allo ? », elle hurla par dessus la musique forte.

« C'est moi, je suis rentré. »

« Je suis désolée, chéri, j'ai décidé d'aller prendre un verre avec mes amis. Fais comme chez toi. »

« Tu préfères que j'aille à mon hôtel ? », lui demanda t-il.

« Non. A moins que ça soit ce que tu veux ? »

« Pas vraiment. »

« Alors, à plus tard. », et elle raccrocha.

Il trouva son attitude étrange, mais décida de mettre cela sur le dos de la fatigue. Il devait imaginer des choses…

……………………………

« Des ennuis au paradis ? », demanda Angel une fois qu'elle eut raccroché.

« Pas du tout, pourquoi ? »

« Oh, allez Buffy ! Je connais ce visage, je sais que quelque chose te dérange. »

« Si tu veux tout savoir, je commence à en avoir assez que Willow accapare tout son temps et qu'en plus il la laisse faire ! »

« Elle est sa fille, Buffy. », lui fit remarquer Cordy.

« Je sais déjà tout ça ! C'est juste que j'aurais aimé passer mon dernier jour de vacances avec lui c'est tout, et en plus il y a cette histoire d'appartement qui m'énerve. Il cherche un endroit où vivre et il va y aller avec elle, en plus elle va l'aider à la décorer ! Ça ne devrait pas être mon rôle normalement ? Et comment se fait-il qu'il en cherche un ? A New York, on avait parlé de la possibilité qu'il vive dans mon bloc en attendant ! Je me disais que dans quelque temps nous pourrions peut-être acheter une maison ensemble, vous savez quand mon divorce sera réglé et que tout le monde sera au courant, mais il semblerait qu'il ne voit pas les choses de cette façon. »

« Tu sonnes comme une femme jalouse, ma belle ! », lui dit Xander, « Et c'est complètement ridicule, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ta présence, mais pourquoi ne lui parles-tu pas à lui de tout ça ? Je veux dire, vous êtes des adultes, discutez, peut être qu'il hésite à s'installer près de toi pour ne pas aggraver les soupçons ? »

« Xander a raison, Buffy. », rajouta Angel.

Elle soupira doucement en prenant une gorgée de son verre. C'est vrai que sortir avec ses amis uniquement pour se venger qu'il l'ait laissé seule était idiot, normalement elle aurait du sortir avec eux car elle en avait envie mais le problème était qu'elle n'avait envie que d'une chose, être avec lui et ça devenait ridicule.

« Je crois que je souffre de dépendance affective. »

« Nous avions déjà remarqué ! »

« Merci Cordy, vraiment ça me remonte le morale ! », lui répondit-elle avec sarcasme.

« Quoi, c'est vrai ! Prenons juste l'exemple de ce vers de terre de Riley, tu as fini par devenir ce qu'il voulait et sans t'en rendre compte ! Tu fais la même chose avec William. »

« William ne me contrôle pas ! », dit-elle sur la défensive.

« Bien sur que non ! Il n'a même pas besoin de le faire, tu fais tout pour lui faire plaisir sans qu'il n'ait à te le demander ! »

Elle aurait voulu se mettre en colère, mais elle savait qu'ils avaient raison, elle ne savait aimer que d'une seule façon, avec excès.

« Je crois que je vais aller lui parler. »

« Sage décision. »

« Je vais prendre un taxi. »

« Non, nous allons t'y conduire. »

« Non, restez, amusez-vous, je vais parler à mon homme ! »

Ils la regardèrent partir légèrement inquiets.

« Il faudrait qu'elle suive une thérapie. », leur dit Cordy.

« Oui, mais qui n'en a pas besoin ? »

« Pas moi ! », leur dit-elle.

« Cordy, sincèrement tu en as encore plus besoin que nous trois réunis ! »

« Ah, la ferme Xander ! »

« Tout ce que tu veux la reine des cinglés ! », sa seule réponse fut une grimace par dessus son verre.

…………………

Quand elle rentra chez elle et qu'elle aperçu William étendu devant la télévision ne portant qu'une serviette autour de la taille, ses cheveux toujours humides de la douche, tout envie de parler s'envola subitement.

« Eh bébé, tu es rentrée tôt. », la salua t-il la voix légèrement endormie.

Elle vint immédiatement se blottir contre lui pour l'embrasser.

« Tu me manquais. », sa voix était timide et légèrement indigente, il leva un sourcil surpris.

« Ça va, toi ? »

« Oui ! Je n'ai pas le droit de m'ennuyer ? »

« Bien sur mon ange, tu m'as manqué aussi. », il mit ses bras autour de sa taille, l'attirant encore plus contre lui, elle embrassa doucement son cou tout en respirant son odeur, il sentait divinement bon son William, un mélange de savon mêlé à son arôme naturel. Il caressait son dos doucement savourant le sens de son corps chaud blotti contre lui

« Je me suis acheté une voiture aujourd'hui. »

« Vraiment ? », demanda t-elle soudainement intéressée par autre chose de les modèles abstraits qu'elle traçait sur peau avec sa langue.

« Oui, Willow m'a accompagné, un _humer_ noir. », elle lança un soupir légèrement irrité, il se demanda ce qui la tracassait.

Il allait lui poser la question quand il se mit à bailler légèrement, toute suite son irritation se changea en souci et elle le regarda tendrement.

« Tu es fatigué, mon amour ? »

« Je dois avouer que oui, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi dans les derniers jours. »

« Moi non plus. Que dirais-tu si nous allions nous coucher ? »

« Ça ne te dérange pas ? Je veux dire, que nous ne fassions pas l'amour ? »

« Tu pourrais ? »

« Bien sur que oui, il n'est pas question de laisser ma femme insatisfaite. », elle l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ta femme est pleinement satisfaite… allez viens .», elle se releva le tirant debout avec elle, « Allons nous coucher. »

Une fois dans leur chambre à coucher, elle se déshabilla et se blottie sous les couvertures, il enveloppa ses bras autour d'elle la tournant pour que son dos soit contre sa poitrine et lui embrassa tendrement la nuque.

« Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Tu as repensé à ce que nous avons parlé, je veux dire à louer un studio ici ? »

« Tu crois que ça ne sera pas soupçonneux ? »

« Ma mère est déjà au courant, donc elle va nous aider à noyer le poisson pour un peu, à moins que tu trouves que vivre au même endroit que moi soit trop tôt. »

« Honnêtement bébé, ce que je voudrais, ça serait de vivre avec toi. Je vais appeler demain pour demander si il reste quelque chose de disponible, ok ? »

« Ok. », elle se détendit encore plus, soulagée qu'il ne se lasse pas d'elle, « Tu crois que Willow sera fâchée de ne pas avoir été avec toi à la recherche d'appartement ? », lui demanda t-elle légèrement amère.

« Je lui dirai que tu m'as parlé d'un endroit à louer quand tu as appris que je cherchais un appartement. »

Ils ne prononcèrent plus un seul mot et rapidement le sommeil le revendiqua, Buffy savait qu'elle devait à un moment lui parler qu'elle trouvait que Willow agissait plus comme une femme que comme une fille dans sa vie, mais pour ce soir elle avait la réponse qu'elle cherchait, il voulait toujours vivre près d'elle, même qu'il préférait vivre avec elle. C'était un soulagement, vraiment, car parfois elle avait l'impression qu'elle était beaucoup plus amoureuse de lui qu'il ne l'était d'elle…

……………………..

Faith et Wesley repartaient pour Las Vegas le lendemain soir ou elle enregistrait son prochain album, pensa Joyce avant de se mettre au lit cette nuit là. Sa fille lui manquait énormément, elle ne la voyait jamais assez souvent à son goût, mais des soirées comme celle de ce soir elle pouvait très bien s'en passer, bien qu'elle sache que ce n'était pas vraiment la faute de Faith. Willow était venue en soirée pour se plaindre que Buffy avait prêté sa voiture à William, ce qui fit sourciller légèrement Rupert, elle se dépêcha donc rapidement d'expliquer que comme elle ne travaillait pas hier et qu'il devait aller s'acheter une voiture dans la journée elle lui avait prêté la sienne pour le remercier de son hospitalité. Sa réponse eut l'air d'apaiser Giles, mais pas Willow, et Joyce et Faith avaient échangé un regard inquiet. Ensuite elle avait déblatéré sur le fait qu'elle ne connaisse pas la nouvelle femme dans sa vie, que William lui avait dit de cesser de vouloir tout savoir sur sa vie etc… et elle revint à Buffy, pourquoi était-elle allée à New York avec lui ? Et pourquoi n'était-elle pas restée à l'hôtel puisqu'elle en avait les moyens ? Que c'était impoli de déranger son père... Rupert lui rappela qu'ils étaient une famille et qu'en tant que telle, il se devait de l'aider. Willow semblait très perturbée par le fait que Buffy et William s'entendent bien, et malheureusement cela s'étendait aussi à Faith, puisqu'elle l'avait accusé de tout faire pour éloigner William de Sunnydale quand elle annonça qu'il allait passer trois jours à Vegas pour travailler sur les dernières chansons de son album. Faith lui avait répondu plutôt brutalement qu'elle travaillait avec lui depuis des années et ce n'était pas parce qu'elle se transformait en femme jalouse que les choses allaient changer. Il s'en était suivi un argument plutôt violent, à tel point que Rupert du intervenir pour les calmer. Willow était finalement partie chez elle en boudant et Faith était montée à l'étage finir ses bagages.

« Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui se passe avec mes filles ? », lui demanda son mari, « Willow semble de plus en plus possessive envers son beau père. »

« Oui, tu as raison. Je crois que le fait que William ait décidé de refaire sa vie la trouble. »

« C'est ridicule, vraiment ! Il est un adulte et elle semble le traiter comme un enfant ! Elle est courant que c'est lui le parent entre les deux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Elle m'a dit qu'il lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle dirige sa vie, donc elle semble faire en sorte de le faire dans son dos maintenant, elle n'aime pas le partager avec ses sœurs je crois. »

« J'espère pour elle qu'elle retrouva la raison, car si elle continue ainsi elle n'aimera pas du tout mon intervention, crois moi. », lui dit-il légèrement en colère.

« Laisse William régler cela, c'est entre eux que ça se passe. », l'averti Joyce.

« Elle est ma fille ! », lui rappela Rupert.

« Et la sienne aussi. Vous avez établi il y a des années qu'il avait autant de droit parental que toi sur elle, ne commence pas à être jaloux toi aussi ! »

« Tu as raison, je suis jaloux. Pourquoi personne en se bat pour moi ? », lui dit-il mi sérieux, mi taquin.

« Elles le font, crois moi ! Tu te rappelle de ton dernier anniversaire ? Elles ont rivalisé en cadeaux extravaguant juste pour t'impressionner. Crois moi, l'homme le plus important dans la vie d'une femme c'est son père et son fils ! »

Il l'embrassa doucement.

« Tu veux dire que tu aimes ton père plus que moi ? », la taquina t-il.

« Pas du tout, mais mon père n'a jamais été un papa aussi merveilleux que toi. »

………………………..

Willow rageait littéralement, elle avait fort bien compris la demande de son père de ne pas se mêler de sa vie mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle s'inquiétait, il avait toujours été un homme bon qui ne voulait qu'aider son prochain, mais elle trouvait que sincèrement ses sœurs ambitionnaient sur lui. Le problème était qu'elles avaient toujours été jalouses d'elle. De devoir partager leur père avec elle, mais aussi leur mère, jalouse qu'elle est plus d'affection qu'elles puisqu'elle avait deux mère et deux pères, jalousent qu'elle soit venue vivre avec eux. Elle ne s'en était jamais rendue compte avant aujourd'hui, mais ça expliquait beaucoup de choses. Faith qui passait beaucoup de temps avec lui, Buffy qui semblait le détester et qui était tout à coup devenue sa fan numéro un, elle l'avait même défendu contre Faith ce qui était tout simplement un miracle ! Ou peut être que c'était elle qui n'était pas assez compréhensive, Buffy vivait des moments difficiles avec son divorce et peut-être qu'elle voyait que William pouvait la comprendre puisque après tout lui aussi avait perdu l'amour de sa vie, même si sa mère valait mille fois mieux que Riley, Buffy l'avait aimé et il l'avait abandonnée, ridiculisée.

Willow se sentit soudainement très idiote, pourquoi continuait-elle à être jalouse ? Son père l'avait assuré qu'il l'aimait toujours… C'était cette histoire de nouvelle petite amie qui devait la perturber, quand elle la rencontrerait enfin, les choses allaient rentrer dans l'ordre, elle en était sure. Peut-être que William était gêné de lui présenter car il savait qu'elle ne l'aimerait pas et avec son comportement récemment elle ne pouvait le blâmer de le penser, elle allait lui donner encore quelques jours et si les choses n'évoluaient pas elle allait s'arranger pour la rencontrer et jouer la fille agréable. Son père méritait le bonheur et elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ne pouvait pas être heureux en se cachant de sa famille par peur de sa réaction.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

Buffy cherchait désespérément quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher, son drap glissait entre ses doigts en sueur rendant une quelconque poigne impossible, le corps de Spike écrasait le sien dans une position dominatrice et ses mamelon frottaient contre les draps de satin. Sa respiration haletante témoignait de son urgence, le plaisir lui faisait perdre la tête, augmenté à chaque fois que le sexe de William glissait dans son passage humide, ses fesses rebondissaient contre son estomac musclé, le prenant de plus en plus profond en elle.

Elle s'agrippa finalement aux barreaux de sa tête de lit, ne cassant jamais leur rythme elle se retrouva à genoux profitant de sa nouvelle prise pour le forcer à aller encore plus rapidement, William embrassait et mordillait la peau douce de son dos, goûtant la sueur qui ruisselait sur son corps offert, la marquant, la possédant comme un homme affamé. Il glissa sa main pour trouver son clitoris érigé qu'il se mit à frotter rapidement, ses muscles intérieurs serrèrent sa verge comme un étau, annonçant son orgasme menaçant, quand elle sombra dans un abîme de plaisir sans fin hurlant son nom, il la suivit se vidant en elle et gémissant des mots d'amour incohérents.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux enlacés, leurs draps chiffonnés gisaient au pied de leur lit laissant l'air climatisé refroidir leurs corps surchauffés. Buffy était couchée complètement sur sa poitrine, ses jambes entremêlées avec les siennes essayant encore de rattraper son souffle.

« Humm, ça c'est ce que j'appelle un réveil intéressant… », Murmura-t-elle paresseusement.

« Je ne peux pas te contredire, bébé… Dieu, tu es merveilleuse. », Elle rit sottement à son compliment.

« Est-ce que je t'ai dit que je t'aimais ce matin ? »

« Je ne crois pas. »

« Alors ma belle, je t'aime. », elle leva doucement son visage pour embrasser ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime aussi bébé, tellement. »

« Tu dois aller travailler bientôt ? », elle releva sa tête pour regarder le réveil sur la table de chevet.

« Dans moins d'une heure. », elle s'assied sur le lit avant de rajouter : « J'ai besoin de prendre une douche. »

Il la regarda passant sa langue sur ses dents de façon sensuelle.

« Besoin d'un coup de main pour laver ton dos ? »

« Seulement si tu es un bon garçon, je dois vraiment aller travailler. »

« Promesse de scout ! », lui dit-il en faisant signe de sa main.

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai de la difficulté à te croire ? », lui dit-elle en riant.

« Car tu me connais, bébé… », il la souleva rapidement et l'entraîna dans la salle de bain tandis que son rire résonnait dans le studio.

………………………………….

Quand Buffy arriva au magasin, elle sifflotait joyeusement. Cordélia qui était déjà arrivée la regarda en souriant :

« Si je comprend bien, votre conversation s'est bien passée ? »

« Non. »

« NON ? », demanda-t-elle surprise.

« Quand je suis arrivée, il était assis sur le divan, le regard somnolant, alors je me suis dit que je pouvais toujours remettre cette conversation à plus tard, mais au moins je sais qu'il veut venir habiter près de chez moi. Il doit appeler le propriétaire aujourd'hui pour voir si il y a quelque chose de libre, c'est toujours un début. »

« En effet… Alors vous n'avez pas parlé de Willow ? »

« Non et honnêtement j'avais l'intention de le faire, mais plus j'y pense, je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée, je ne veux pas passer pour celle qui essaie de se mettre entre eux, tu comprends. »

« Je crois que sans se mettre entre eux, tu devrais lui en parler quand même, quand certaines choses te dérangent. »

« Oui, peut être. », répondit-elle évasive, « Mais pour l'instant, je suis de trop bonne humeur pour y penser ! J'ai eu un réveil extraordinaire, et là je pèse mes mots, et je voudrais que la journée continue de la même façon ! »

« C'est toi qui décide ! Alors, parle moi de ce que tu as vu a New York. »

Excitée, Buffy lui parla de toutes les idées qu'elle avait eu là-bas, ainsi que des fournitures qu'elle avait trouvé qui devraient être livrées le lendemain.

…………………

William avait envie de se frapper la tête sur la table. Pourtant la journée avait si bien commencée, il avait fait l'amour à une femme magnifique, ensuite il avait appelé le proprio qui s'était dépêché de lui faire visiter les deux studios qui restaient. Son choix s'était arrêté sur celui qui avait deux chambres à coucher et une immense salle de bain, il était aussi meublé totalement comme celui de Buffy, ce qui était un bonus incroyable puisqu'il n'aurait pas à s'acheter de nouveaux meubles jusqu'à ce que lui et Buffy décident d'emménager ensemble, donc ils pourraient meubler leur futur demeure selon leurs goût à eux et non en essayant de combiner les choses qu'ils avaient déjà et se chamailler sur lequel des deux auraient la causeuse la plus confortable ou la plus belle table à café ! Il avait donc toute suite signé les papiers et celui-ci lui avait remis les clefs. Une fois que cela fut réglé, il avait pris un taxi jusqu'au concessionnaire pour prendre possession de son nouveau véhicule, il allait le montrer à Buffy quand son nouveau téléphone avait sonné. C'était Willow qui lui demandait si il voulait chercher des appartements avec elle comme prévu et c'est là que les chose se sont corsées. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il lui avait dit qu'ils iraient ensemble, ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de lui rappeler quand il annonça la nouvelle pour son nouveau studio. Voulant se racheter, il lui avait proposé de lui montrer et elle avait accepté à contre cœur. Maintenant ils étaient assis dans sa nouvelle salle de séjour, il écoutait la liste de plus en plus longue des choses qui clochaient dans son nouvel appartement et il se demanda si il n'avait pas rêvé la conversation qu'il avait eu avec elle hier, car il aurait pu jurer lui avoir dit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle se mêle de sa vie…

« Papa, tu m'écoutes ? », lui demanda-t-elle quand elle remarqua qu'il regardait dans le vide.

« Honnêtement Willow, non. », il regretta toute suite ses paroles quand il vit ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

« Oh, alors je vais y aller, j'ai trop abusé de ton temps déjà. », lui dit-elle en se levant rapidement.

« Willow pour l'amour du ciel, assieds toi ! », exigea-t-il d'un ton brusque, « Ce n'est pas ta compagnie qui m'ennuie, c'est ton comportement. As-tu remarqué que depuis ton arrivé tu n'as fait que critiquer l'endroit ? »

« Je n'ai fait que quelques commentaires, c'est tout. »

« Quelques commentaires ? Les placards sont trop petits, les fenêtres sont du côté nord, le balcon ne semble pas solide, les cadres de porte sont trop larges, les pièces mal divisées, le plancher n'est pas au niveau, tu n'aimes pas la couleur des murs et j'en passe ! »

Elle soupira défaite.

« C'est juste que je trouve qu tu vaux mieux. Comment as-tu trouvé l'endroit de toute façon ? »

« Buffy m'a dit qu'il restait des studios de libre quand elle m'a raccompagné l'autre nuit. »

« Ah, je vois. Tu savais que tu vivais au même étage ? »

« Oui, et alors ? »

« Je dis juste ça comme ça… mais elle risque de te croiser souvent. »

« Je ne vois toujours pas où est le problème. »

« Et bien, ta petite amie secrète ne restera pas secrète bien longtemps, elle finira par la croiser. »

« C'est ça qui te dérange ? Qu'elle voit ma petite amie avant toi ? »

« Pas du tout ! Mais si tu cherchais un studio, il y en avait de très beaux dans mon immeuble. »

C'était complètement fou, il ne pouvait pas continuer à lui mentir de cette façon, d'éviter ses questions mais il savait que si il lui disait maintenant dans l'état d'esprit ou elle se trouvait, les choses allaient très mal finir. Non, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'attendre qu'elle soit dans de bonnes dispositions d'esprit, pas avant. Il changea donc de sujet en lui proposant de l'aider à se débarrasser de certains meubles qui étaient au stockage. Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux assis sur son divan mangeant de la pizza et regardant un reportage à la télé, elle était détendue, souriante et William la regardait tendrement, il l'aimait tellement, si seulement il y avait un moyen pour qu'il vienne à bout de ses insécurités.

« Tu sais, papa… », lui dit-elle avec emphase, « Quand je regarde le monde dans lequel on vit, je me dis que c'est presque cruel de mettre un enfant au monde, mais quand je regarde Tara dormir la nuit, je me dis que le monde ne peut pas être si mauvais si j'ai pu la rencontrer et ça me donne envie de créer la vie, je crois que c'est ce qui est le plus difficile. Du fait d'être lesbienne, de ne pas pouvoir lui donner un enfant. », il lui sourit doucement chassant avec son doigt une mèche de cheveux de son visage.

« Willow, est-ce que je t'ai dit à quel point j'étais fier de la femme que tu es devenue ? »

Elle rougit doucement à son compliment.

« Je n'ai rien d'extraordinaire, tu sais. »

« Mais si, tu es intelligente, une des plus jeunes femmes à avoir publié un best seller, tu es douce, amicale mais surtout peu importe ce que tu fais de ta vie, tu seras toujours pour moi quelqu'un de merveilleux et tu sais pourquoi ? »

« Non. »

« Car tu es ma fille. »

Une simple larme coula sur sa joue et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle n'avait plus peur.

……………….

Buffy était assise à sa table à dessin quand le téléphone sonna.

« Hey, bébé. »

Elle sourit tendrement quand elle entendit le son de sa voix. Il lui avait manqué toute la journée, mais elle n'avait pas osé l'appeler préférant lui laisser un peu d'espace, elle devait contrôler sa dépendance affective avant qu'elle ne mette leur relation en péril.

« Salut toi, comment a été ta journée ? »

« Je suis allé chercher ma nouvelle voiture, j'ai vu Willow, je crois qu'elle a besoin de beaucoup d'attention ces temps-ci, d'une façon ou d'une autre elle a peur de perdre sa place dans ma vie. C'est fou, même quand ils sont adultes ils sont toujours nos bébés tu sais, je déteste la voir souffrir ainsi. »

Et soudain Buffy compris quelque chose, Willow était son bébé et pour la première fois elle essaya de se mettre à la place de celle-ci et elle comprit ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, tout la rage et le jalousie qu'elle avait à son égard fondit comme neige au soleil.

« Je comprend, chéri. »

« Mais sur une note plus joyeuse, devine qui a un tout nouveau studio tout près du tien ? »

« Tu l'as eu ? Oh mon Dieu, c'est merveilleux ! »

« Oui, il a deux chambres à coucher et il est situé à trois portes du tien ! Alors voisine, ça te dit de baptiser l'endroit ce soir ? »

Comme à chaque fois qu'il prenait ce ton avec elle, elle sentit le désir brûler dans son ventre.

« Bonne idée ! Je serai à la maison à cinq heures. »

« Je t'attend. »

……………………………

Buffy était complètement épuisée, il n'y avait pas un endroit du studio où il n'avait pas fait l'amour, mai ils ne semblaient pas pouvoir s'arrêter pour autant, ses jambes étaient enroulées autour de la taille de son amant comme un cobra pendant qu'il pénétrait en elle avec de plus en plus de puissance. Ils étaient sur la divan, sa tête reposant dans le vide, ses doigts frôlant le plancher à chacune de ses poussées.

« Oh mon Dieu, bébé ! Plus fort, je vais jouir ! », Elle aimait lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait, lui faire partager toutes ses émotions.

Il pencha son corps sur le sien, pénétrant en elle encore plus profondément, stimulant son point g et elle hurla son nom, son cri sonnant comme un prière à ses oreilles.

« Je t'aime tant bébé, tu es merveilleuse ! Jouis pour moi ma belle, jouis pour moi maintenant ! »

Elle hurla de nouveau, sombrant dans un orgasme étonnant, ses fesses se soulevant pour rencontrer ses poussés, des étoiles éclatant devant ses yeux. Voyant que Buffy n'était pas vraiment utile en ce moment, trop prise dans les convulsions de son orgasme, il souleva sa jambe sur son épaule la déplaçant pour que sa tête soit de nouveau sur le divan et quelque poussées plus tard, il la suivit dans le plaisir. Il effondra son corps sur le sien complètement épuisé, il ignorait comment il avait fait pour jouir aussi durement après tous les litres de sperme qu'il avait éjaculé dans les dernières heures. Buffy soupira de bonheur mettant ses bras autour de son cou, le serrant contre elle. Il déplaça son corps un peu pour ne pas l'écraser et ils sombrèrent tous les deux dans le sommeil, épuisés, enlacés sur le divan.

……………………

Parfois, il avait vraiment l'impression que tout le monde dans cette maison le prenait pour un idiot. Il avait appris il y a longtemps que quand on vivait dans une maison remplie de femmes, bien qu'elles pouvaient déblatérer durant des heures sur une paire de chaussures ou sur le nouveau flirt de la semaine, elles pouvaient aussi garder des secrets mieux que quiconque et il savait que sa femme lui cachait quelque chose. Le nom de William revenait sans cesse dans toutes les conversations depuis plus de deux semaines, et bien qu'il soit son meilleur ami comme ils étaient des hommes ils discutaient rarement de choses émotionnelles entre eux, mais ils se connaissaient l'un et l'autre mieux que personne et il savait que son meilleur ami était amoureux, il avait reconnu les signes et il avait la nette impression que le secret de sa femme était en rapport avec tout ça, donc quand Joyce annonça qu'elle allait travailler tard, il profita de l'occasion pour appeler son vieil ami. Il répondit à la quatrième sonnerie, la voix endormie ce qui était étrange vu qu'il était à peine neuf heures, mais ce qui était encore plus bizarre était la panique légère dans sa voix. Quand il le salua après une brève conversation à bâton rompu, il lui offrit de venir prendre un café, celui-ci eut l'air d'hésiter brièvement avant d'accepter et après avoir raccroché, il alla faire du café en attendant son visiteur.

Quand William arriva, il avait l'air complètement vidé et il s'assied lourdement en face de lui. Giles décida de ne pas passer par quatre chemins :

« Alors William, depuis quand exactement fréquentes-tu ma fille ? »

William recracha sa gorgée de café et le regarda comme si il venait de voir un fantôme…


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

« Alors William, depuis quand exactement fréquentes-tu ma fille ? »

Honnêtement, quand il avait prononcé ces paroles il ne croyait pas vraiment à sa théorie, ce n'était qu'une parmi tant d'autres de ce qui arrivait réellement dans sa vie, mais le regard sur son visage valait toutes les confessions du monde. Son cerveau, bien que surchargé par sa simple constatation se mit à analyser la situation.

Buffy était heureuse malgré un divorce menaçant, William était heureux malgré le fait que Willow l'espionnait comme une femme jalouse, il n'avait entendu personne parler d'une des frasques habituelles de William avec les femmes depuis des semaines, Buffy semblait vouloir tuer toute personne qui s'approchait de lui d'un peu trop près, le regard d'adoration de son ami envers sa fille chaque fois qu'il croyait que personne ne le regardait, tout ça mis ensemble ne pouvait donner qu'une seule réponse…

Voyant que William semblait incapable de parler, il continua :

« C'est vrai que l'idée de te mettre mon poing sur la figure m'est venue à l'esprit, mais quand j'ai vu Buffy tenir tête à Faith j'ai changé d'avis. J'ai passé des années effrayé à l'idée que tu ais une relation avec Faith mais maintenant que ça arrive réellement, c'est beaucoup moins pire que je ne le pensais, je crois qu'elle est exactement le genre de femme qu'il te faut, mais si tu las fait souffrir je te pourchasserai et t'arracherai les yeux avant de t'écorcher vif. »

« Je n'ai pas chercher à ce que ça se produise, je te jure, et pour répondre à ta question ça dure depuis mon arrivée. »

« Le fait que ça soit Buffy me dérange nettement moins je crois, c'est peut-être dû au fait qu'elle et toi vous n'avez jamais été très proches, donc tu n'as pas le même attachement qu'avec les autres. Dawn et Faith te considèrent comme un oncle, Willow comme un père, mais pour Buffy tu n'étais que le père de Willow et mon meilleur ami, quelqu'un avec qui elle n'avait aucun lien et je dois dire que ça me soulage un peu. »

« Je n'aurais jamais pu tomber amoureux de Dawn ou Faith si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, je les vois toujours comme des gamines, mais Buffy, je ne l'avais pas revu depuis tellement longtemps. »

« Je n'aurais jamais cru te voir amoureux de nouveau un jour. »

« Moi non plus Giles, moi non plus. »

« Comment allez-vous l'annoncer à Willow ? »

« C'est la partie difficile je crois, car je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Elle est très possessive ces temps-ci. »

« Tu veux un conseil ? Ne tarde pas, car tu sais aussi bien que moi que la seule raison pour laquelle elle ne l'a toujours pas calculé c'est qu'elle refuse de même l'envisager, le démentit peut être une arme très puissante, mais quand elle comprendra ça ne sera pas joli, elle se sentira trahie. »

« Tu as raison, c'est juste que j'ai peur de la perdre. »

« Elle sera en colère c'est vrai, mais tu ne la perdra pas, crois moi elle t'aime trop pour ça. »

« Depuis que j'ai commencé à voir Buffy, ma vie a changé complètement, elle me rend heureux, mais le fait de vous mentir était un vrai supplice. »

Giles posa sa main sur son épaule mais ne dit rien.

…………………..

Buffy attendait avec impatience son retour. Le fait que son père l'appelle n'était pas inhabituel, mais depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble elle avait toujours peur qu'il découvre ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Surtout depuis que sa mère l'avait calculé aussi facilement.

« Ton père sait tout. », fut la première chose qui lui annonça quand il rentra. Elle le regarda avec une telle angoisse, le suppliant silencieusement que tout cela soit une immense blague.

« Buffy, calme toi, tout va bien. »

« Non, ça ne peut pas être bien ! Il va vouloir de tuer, c'est sur ! », son ton était affolé, elle essayait vainement de trouver une façon pour que rien de tout cala n'arrive quand quelque chose la frappa, William était avec son père et étrangement celui-ci semblait ne porter aucune trace de combat, « Attends un peu, pourquoi es-tu toujours en un seul morceaux ? Tu ne devrais pas être à l'hôpital ou mort ? »

Il la regarda d'un air moqueur.

« Et bien, merci de ta confiance en mes capacités de pouvoir battre ton père, bébé ! », il lui dit avec sarcasme. « Mais il a très bien pris la chose. Bien sur il m'a menacé de m'écorcher vif, mais à part ça, tout va bien, il avait déjà compris ce qui se passait, il semble que tout le monde dans ta famille croit que nous sommes parfait l'un pour l'autre. »

« Mon Dieu, ils sont tous devenus fou ! C'est la seule explication. Ils arrivaient à peine à être civils avec Riley, mais ça ne les dérange pas que je couche avec toi ! »

William se contenta de rouler les yeux à son côté dramatique. Comme si Riley et Lui pouvaient être comparés ! Il était évident que le type était un crétin de taille nationale, normal que personne ne l'aimait !

« Donc mon père, ma mère et Faith sont au courant… Alors il ne reste plus que Dawn et Willow. »

« Oui. Tu décides quand tu es prête et nous irons ensemble lui annoncer, mais tu devras te dépêcher avant qu'elle fasse comme les autres et comprenne toute seule. »

Buffy n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y penser toute suite, donc elle mit ses bras autour de son cou et l'entraîna vers la chambre à coucher.

………………….

Le lendemain, Buffy avait appelé son père et celui-ci lui avait assuré qu'il n'était pas en colère, au contraire, ensuite il avait partagé avec elle la façon dont il avait affronté William à propos de leur relation et elle se mit à rire doucement en imaginant son visage. Le pauvre, ses parent ne l'avaient vraiment pas épargné .Une fois qu'elle eut raccroché, elle fut en mesure de se concentrer beaucoup plus sur son travail et la journée passa très rapidement. William passa la prendre à la boutique et ils allèrent tous les deux acheter de quoi faire à dîner à l'épicerie du coin, quand Buffy tomba par hasard sur Riley. William et elle étaient en train de choisir des homards quand il l'interpella :

« Buffy, est-ce que c'est toi ? », elle se retourna vivement, le bras de William toujours autour de ses épaules.

« Riley ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? », pendant qu'elle parlait elle pouvait sentir le regard de William qui examinait son futur ex mari comme un faucon.

« Tu as l'air en forme. », cependant, elle pouvait voir qu'il semblait plus intéressé par William que par elle.

« Je ne peux pas en dire autant toi. », lui répondit-elle. Il était vrai qu'il ressemblait à de la merde, l'homme sur de lui qu'elle connaissant semblait avoir disparu.

« Ouai, la vie n'a pas été facile ces temps-ci. Tu crois qu'on pourrait aller prendre un café ? »

« Riley, je ne crois pas que nous ayons quoi que ce soit à nous dire, la seule chose que je veux c'est obtenir un divorce et oublier cette partie de ma vie. »

« Pour pouvoir la refaire avec un homme qui a deux fois ton age ? », lui répondit-il en colère. Buffy serra la main de William pour l'empêcher d'intervenir.

« Au moins il ne risque pas de me laisser pour une autre femme. C'est toi qui a bousillé notre mariage, pas moi ! », ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, elle entraîna William avec elle en espérant qu'il aurait au moins la décence de ne pas lui faire une scène ici. Elle fut soulagée quand elle comprit que c'était la cas. Ils finirent leurs emplettes rapidement ne voulant pas tenter le sort, quand ils quittèrent le super marché aucun des deux ne remarqua la voiture noire qui les suivait.

……………………..

« Peux-tu me dire ce que tu lui as trouvé ? », demanda William amusé.

« Je plaide l'erreur de jeunesse, j'étais idiote, je croyais qu'il était l'homme de ma vie. »

« Non, sincèrement je suis mieux que lui, non ? », demanda-t-il s'observant dans le miroir inquiet.

Buffy se mit à rire.

« Bien sur, bébé ! Tu es très mignon, si on tient compte de ton age ! », le taquina-t-elle.

« Ne me pousse pas chérie, sinon je vais te montrer ce qu'un homme de mon age peu faire, tu ne pourras plus marcher durant des jours ! », lui répondit-il d'un ton lascif. Il glissa doucement sa main sur sa cuisse caressant le chemin qui menait jusqu'à sa féminité, Buffy entrouvrit ses jambes instinctivement pour lui donner un meilleur accès, quand il atteignit sa culotte qui était déjà humide il rit sous cape doucement.

« Pas mal pour un vieillard ! Je semble te rendre assez humide… », quand elle exerça des représailles en caressant son sexe par ses pantalons, il remercia sa bonne étoile qu'ils soient arrêtés à un feu rouge. Quand le feu passa au vert, il retira sa main d'entre ses jambes et pesa sur l'accélérateur souhaitant être à la maison au plus vite. Une fois dans le parking de leur logement, il l'embrassa frénétiquement.

« J'ai tellement envie de toi, bébé. », lui murmura-t-elle.

« Moi aussi, ma belle, je vote pour que nous sortions les sacs de la voiture et trouvions la plus proche surface disponible. »

« Bonne idée ! », il sortirent rapidement de la voiture, traînant leurs provisions et s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur.

Une fois à leur étage, ils se dirigèrent vers le studio de William.

« Dépêche toi d'ouvrir la porte vieillard ! », sa seule réponse fut un grognement qui lui donna des frissons des pieds à la tête. Dès que la porte de l'appartement fut fermé, il la plaqua contre le porte d'entrée, l'embrassant il remonta sa jupe autour de sa taille et plongea deux doigts dans son sexe tout en pillant sa bouche avec sa langue. Buffy gémissait dans le baiser, le priant d'augmenter ses poussées, il allait la porter dans le salon pour la prendre sur le sofa quand il pila sur le sac qui contenait les œufs, ceux-ci se brisèrent en mille morceaux.

« Merde. », jura-t-il. Il s'éloigna d'elle légèrement pour observer les dégâts avant de jurer de nouveau, « Et merde ! Comment vais-je enlever de l'œuf sur un tapis ? »

« Laisse moi aller chercher quelque chose chez moi, ton tapis sera comme neuf dans moins d'un minute ! »

« Dépêche toi, car ensuite je t'amène dans ma chambre et tu ne quitteras plus mon lit avant très longtemps. », elle l'embrassa doucement avant de se diriger chez elle.

Elle venait a peine de sortir de chez lui quand les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent, n'y prêtant pas attention, elle se dirigea vers son studio inconsciente du regard choqué de la fille au cheveux roux qui venait d'entrer dans l'ascenseur.

……………….

Elle ne voulait pas espionner son père, du moins pas vraiment, elle avait surtout eu l'intention d'aller voir sa sœur, leur relation était tendue depuis quelques semaines et elle voulait mettre carte sur table avec elle. Quand elle avait frappé, il n'y avait eu aucune réponse et quand les portes de l'ascenseur se sont ouvertes, elle ignore pourquoi elle s'était cachée mais maintenant elle ne regrettait pas de l'avoir fait.

Quand elle vit son père et une jeune femme en sortir ensemble et se diriger vers son appartement, elle était incapable de voir son visage mais elle pouvait voir qu'elle était blonde et plutôt petite et de la façon que William souriait elle semblait le rendre heureux. Quand la porte se referma sur eux, elle hésita sur ce qu'elle devait faire, rentrer chez elle et les laisser à leur intimité ou attendre quelques minutes avant de feindre une visite surprise ? Finalement, la logique gagna sur sa curiosité et elle s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur, les portes allaient se refermer quand quelque chose attrapa son regard. L'appartement de son père était à peine à un mètre d'où elle était, quand quelqu'un en sorti en riant et pendant une fraction de seconde elle pu voir la femme mystérieuse qui était entrée plus tôt avec lui.

Dès qu'elle fut au premier étage, elle couru jusqu'à sa voiture comme si le diable était à ses trousses. Non, ce n'était pas possible, elle avait du mal interpréter ce qu'elle avait vu ! Peut-être s'étaient-ils croisés dans le lobby et Buffy l'avait accompagné jusqu'à son appartement pour lui emprunter quelque chose ? Ou que son téléphone étant en pane, elle était allée chez lui appeler le réparateur ? Des milliers de théories violetaient dans sa tête mais certaines images brûlaient son esprit. Sa sœur et lui assis côte à côte dans la maison de ses parents, Buffy défendant William contre Faith, Buffy rougissant quand il la regardait. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle ? Ils affichaient leurs rapports dans le visage de tout le monde depuis des semaines mais personne n'avait décodé les signes… Et puis comment osaient-ils ? Elle était sa demie sœur, bon sang ! Elle pourrait être sa fille, c'était dégoûtant !

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait attendu des années avant de refaire sa vie et qu'il choisisse sa propre sœur pour le faire. Il aurait du lui dire, essayer de lui expliquer, peut-être qu'elle aurait pu empêcher toute cette folie. Elle n'était pas aveugle, elle savait à quel point Buffy était séduisante, peu d'hommes résistaient à ce genre de femme et comme il n'était pas aussi proche d'elle que de ses autres sœurs, il avait du tomber dans ses filets sans s'en rendre compte. Il avait toujours été faible quand il s'agissait de l'autre sexe, ses choix n'avaient jamais vraiment été judicieux, il était sorti avec Drusilla bon sang ! Et Buffy avait profité de sa faiblesse pour pallier son mariage raté !

Mais elle n'allait pas la laisser faire, William était son père et elle allait être damnée avant qu'elle ne laisse quiconque le détruire, qu'elle soit sa sœur ou non…

………………………

Riley ignorait pourquoi il les avait suivi jusqu'ici, vraiment, mais il avait été incapable de s'en empêcher. Buffy était toujours sa femme aux dernières nouvelles et la voir se pavaner avec son nouvel amant dans les rues de la ville était tout simplement immonde. Qu'est-ce que les gens allaient dire si il l'a voyait ? Elle pourrait au moins avoir la décence de ne pas afficher son adultère aux yeux du monde et puis il ne pouvait arrêter de penser que l'homme avec qui elle était lui semblait familier, il l'avait déjà vu quelque part mais la question était 'où' ? Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand il aperçu Willow, la sœur de Buffy, dévaler les escaliers de la bâtisse en trombe jusqu'à sa voiture comme si elle venait de voir un fantôme et puis tout se mit en place, il savait où il avait déjà vu cet homme, c'était William, le beau père de Willow.

Buffy avait définitivement perdu la tête, il en avait la preuve maintenant. Elle sortait avec le père de sa sœur ! Finalement, sa mère avait eu raison, quelque chose clochait sincèrement chez elle. Mais elle était toujours sa femme et il allait faire en sorte qu'elle s'en rappelle très bientôt…


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

William était en train de préparer ses valises, prenant soin de ne pas réveiller l'ange qui dormait sous ses couvertures. Il avait tenu parole finalement, elle n'avait pas quitté ses draps, même pas pour manger, la faim qu'ils avaient pour l'un l'autre dépassant tout le reste. Il détestait l'idée de la quitter même si c'était que pour quelques jours, mais il devait rencontrer Faith et Wesley à Las Vegas car il commençait ses cours dans quelques semaines et il n'aurait pas le temps d'écrire autant de nouvelles chansons que son ancien travail lui permettait, peut-être que c'est Buffy qui avait raison et qu'il devrait devenir parolier à plein temps, après tout sa réputation n'était plus à faire mais travailler avec quelqu'un d'autre que Faith allait être étrange et c'est ce qui l'empêchait de sauter le pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, bébé ? », lui demanda-t-elle la voix remplie de sommeil.

« Je prépare ma valise, amour, tu te rappelles que je pars dans quelques heures, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, mais je préfère l'oublier. », sa voix était soudainement triste et il eut envie de tout envoyer balader et se blottir contre elle pour les prochains jours, mais c'était un rêve irréaliste et pas très responsable.

« Tu verras, ça passera très vite.», il se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais elle agrippa son bras et augmenta l'ardeur de leur baiser. Il tomba sur le lit à ses côtés, ses valises complètement oubliées, elle enleva sauvagement le pantalon qu'il avait eu la mauvaise idée de remettre en embrassant et griffant sa poitrine.

« Je sais que tu dois partir. », lui murmura-t-elle entre ses baisers, « Je veux juste te sentir en moi encore une fois. »

Quand son sexe fut libéré, elle se mit à le caresser avec ferveur. « Le sentir pousser en moi comme si il pénétrait dans le fond de mon âme, regarder tes yeux pendant que nous nous perdons tous les deux dans le plaisir, te sentir te crisper juste avant que tu jouisses et ta semence qui coule en moi. », Spike ne parla pas, se contentant seulement de gémir. Quand Buffy prenait complètement la charge, c'était quelque chose d'incroyable et il savait, la regarder si décidée et ouverte, prenant ce qu'elle désirait sans le demander, c'était la chose la plus sexy du monde et parfois il avait l'impression que son cœur allait éclater tellement il était amoureux d'elle. Elle s'empala sur toute sa longueur, ses jus chauds et humides facilitant l'entrée de son corps, lui donnant l'impression de revenir à la maison. Elle le chevaucha comme une amazone guerrière, n'en ayant que faire de ses réclamations et de ses supplications, augmentant le rythme et le ralentissant au fil de son propre plaisir. Il était un jouet dans ses mains et en savourait chaque seconde. Quand son corps trembla violemment dans un orgasme incroyable, il la suivit toute suite après dans le bonheur, se tordant et hurlant sa jouissance comme un animal. Elle s'effondra complètement épuisée sur sa poitrine et il mit ses bras autour d'elle, de façon possessive voulant marquer son territoire comme si il avait peur qu'elle s'évanouisse. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient endormis de nouveau, ses valises à moitié faites traînant au pied du lit.

……………….

William avait fait ses adieux à Buffy un peu plus tôt et il avait demandé à Willow de l'amener à l'aéroport. Elle avait semblé étrange au téléphone, mais comme Buffy passait devant lui vêtue seulement d'une culotte noire, il n'avait pas vraiment porté attention mais maintenant qu'il était dans la voiture avec elle il ne pouvait plus vraiment l'ignorer.

« Willow, tu veux bien me dire ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien du tout, papa. », elle répondit d'un ton pincé.

Elle n'avait pas réussi à dormir cette nuit, de nombreuses fois elle avait eu envie de retourner là-bas et de les confronter, mais elle savait que ce serait la mauvaise marche à suivre… En ce qui la concernait, son père n'avait rien a se reprocher, c'était Buffy le problème. Elle allait en profiter pour mettre l'absence de son père à profit, elle devait faire comprendre à Buffy qu'elle devait renoncer à leur histoire, son père souffrirait à courte échéance c'est vrai, mais mieux valait cette douleur que de passer le reste de son existence avec la mauvaise personne.

« D'habitude tu parles sans arrêt. »

« J'ai très mal dormi, c'est tout. »

« Des problèmes avec Tara ? »

« Non, tout va bien de ce côté, j'ai juste la hantise de la page blanche. », Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, elle n'avait pas été capable d'écrire quoi que ce soit de potable depuis deux semaines, « Tu reviens quand ? »

« Dans trois ou quatre jours. »

« Papa, je sais que tu n'aimes pas parler de ta nouvelle relation, mais est-ce que tu l'aimes ? Je veux dire, vraiment ? »

« Quand ta mère nous a quitté, j'ai vraiment cru que je ne serais plus en mesure d'aimer désormais et ce fut le cas durant de nombreuses années, mais cette fille Willow, elle n'est pas comme les autres, elle est douce, elle n'essaie pas de faire de moi quelqu'un d'autre, elle me fait rire, je sais qu'elle est faite pour moi. »

« Elle te rend vraiment heureux à ce point ? »

« Depuis la mort de ta mère, il n'y avait pas une nuit où je ne faisais pas le même cauchemar, j'essayais de la sauver mais je n'arrivais jamais à temps. »

« Papa, tu n'es pas coupable de la mort de maman, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? », le coupa-t-elle.

« Je devais me rendre à ce dîner, mais j'ai changé d'avis à la dernière minute. Et une partie de moi n'a pas cessé de se demander : et si j'avais été là, aurai-je pu l'empêcher ? Mais depuis que cette femme est dans ma vie, quand je rêve de ta mère elle est heureuse, se promenant dans une immense galerie remplie d'œuvres d'art… Je sais maintenant qu'elle est en paix. »

« Elle t'a sauvé. », ce n'était pas une question mais une constatation, et ça lui faisait plus mal qu'elle aurait cru possible.

« Oui, Willow, elle m'a sauvé. », c'était cela, leur famille n'existait plus désormais, il avait cessé d'aimer sa mère et elle eut envie d'hurler, mais elle ne dit rien et elle lui souhaita bon voyage le serrant très fort contre son cœur.

…………………………

Joyce était en train de faire la vaisselle quand Giles arriva derrière elle et lui donna une claque magistrale sur les fesses. Elle hurla et se retourna les yeux remplis de fureur.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? », exigea-t-elle.

Il la regarda les bras croisés.

« Estime toi chanceuse que je ne t'ai pas mis sur mes genoux pour te donner la fessée que tu mérites. », elle le regarda étrangement, incapable de voir si il blaguait ou non.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Je parle du fait que mon meilleur ami soit amoureux de ma fille et que personne n'a jugé bon de me le dire ! »

« Comment as-tu su ? », lui demanda-t-elle légèrement craintive.

« Je ne suis pas aveugle et j'ai demandé à William ! », il se mit tout à coup à rire, « Oh, mon dieu, Joyce si tu voyais ton visage ! C'est encore plus drôle que celui de Will ! Vous croyez tout de même pas que j'allais essayer de le tuer tout de même ? », en voyant le visage de sa femme il soupira irrité, « Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux ! Joyce ! Franchement ! »

« Oh, cesse de faire comme si c'était surprenant ! Tu as voulu faire virer le professeur d'éducation physique des filles car il avait dit à Willow qu'elle courait comme une fille ! Quand Riley a laissé Buffy, tu as passé deux jours à regarder le prix des arbalètes sur internet ! Tu as pratiquement écrasé le premier petit-ami de Faith avec ta voiture ! », il l'interrompit.

« Il l'a quitté devant tout le monde Joyce ! Il l'a humilié et elle a pleuré durant des jours ! Encore aujourd'hui je rêve de l'écorcher vif ! », Joyce roula des yeux au ridicule de sa réponse.

« Et ça te surprends que nous soyons inquiets ? »

« Il est mon meilleur ami, Joyce ! Je sais qu'il ne lui ferait jamais le moindre mal. »

« Heureuse que tu comprennes, car je ne voudrais pas que le père de mes futurs petits enfants soit estropié à vie. »

« Petits enfants !? Quels petits enfants ? », Joyce lui fit un sourire avant de quitter la pièce et il couru après elle.

« Joyce ! Dis moi s'il te plaît que tu n'es pas sérieuse ! Il ne peut pas être le père de mes petits enfants ! Si Willow et Tara ont un enfant, il sera aussi le grand-père et l'oncle de mes autres petits enfants ! Nous allons passer pour une famille de fous ! »

« Nous sommes une famille de fous, Rupert. »

Giles enleva ses lunettes d'un air fatigué, « Au moins, notre patrimoine ne sera pas diminué par celui des Finn. »

« Voyons, chéri, tu sais très bien que c'était impossible de toute façon ! Le sperme de Riley ne saurait pas quel chemin prendre pour trouver les ovaires de Buffy et les spermatozoïdes se perdraient en essayant de demander à l'un l'autre leur direction ! »

Giles se mit à rire et il l'a pris dans ses bras.

« Vous êtes cruelle, madame Giles. »

« Je sais ! C'est pour cette raison que tu m'as épousé ! »

……………………….

Buffy regardait fixement dans le vide pensant à William. Les prochains jours sans lui seraient pénibles, il lui manquait déjà, sa voix, son visage, son contact. Au moins son séjour allait être de courte durée et puis honnêtement, ils vivaient pratiquement l'un sur l'autre depuis leur première nuit ensemble, elle devait absolument soigner sa dépendance affective, mais William était une dépendance tellement plaisante qu'elle avait de la difficulté à voir le problème mais elle savait que s'en était un qui leur causerait du tort à la longue.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par une Willow très remontée.

« Comment as-tu pu ? », elle hurlait à pleins poumons, son visage déformé par la fureur, « De tous les hommes de la terre, il a fallu que tu le choisisses ! »

Buffy était blanche comme un drap, mille questions se bousculaient dans sa tête mais celle qui résonnait le plus était : Comment ? Comment avait-elle su ? Et puis elle comprit ce que Willow disait.

« Maintenant je suis seule à cause de toi ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ?», sa voix était hystérique presque au bord des larmes.

« Willow, William sera toujours ton père, il t'aime et je ne prendrai jamais ta place voyons. »

« Je sais, mais elle, qui va se rappeler d'elle à par moi maintenant ? », et à cet instant précis Buffy compris ce dont il était réellement question.

La seule raison pour laquelle Willow était jalouse ce n'était pas vraiment de perdre sa place, car au fond d'elle-même elle savait qu'il l'aimerait toujours, non c'était le souvenir de sa mère, elle avait peur que si son père tombe amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, une autre partie de sa mère disparaîtrait et elle serait seule à essayer de la garder en vie.

Mais comment lui expliquer que ça n'arriverait jamais ? Quand cette simple idée lui arrachait le cœur, elle aurait voulu être la seule femme de sa vie, mais elle savait que ça n'arriverait jamais ?

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas restée marier, Buffy, hein pourquoi ? », le ton amer de sa voix, la tristesse dans ses yeux, tout cela était mille poignards dans son cœur. La culpabilité de lui avoir caché leur relation, la culpabilité de faire du mal à une personne qu'elle aimait plus que tout et elle se posa la question : est-ce que leur amour valait toute la peine qu'elle engendrait autour d'eux ?

Son cœur se serra comme si un étau l'avait pris au piège à la seule pensée de ne plus jamais sentir ses bras autour d'elle, et même si cela faisait d'elle quelqu'un d'égoïste, la réponse était oui, cela valait vraiment la peine, il était l'homme de sa vie.

« Je suis désolée, Willow. »

« Désolée ? », hurla-t-elle, « Tu détruits ma famille, et tu es désolée ! »

« Tu crois que c'est ce que j'ai voulu ? Partager le cœur de l'homme que j'aime avec trois femmes ? Dans les dernières semaines j'ai eu l'impression d'être en compétition avec une petite-amie jalouse et tu es sa fille bon sang ! J'ai du écouter combien il aimait ta mère et à quel point sa mort l'avait tué au travers des chansons de Faith ! Chacune de ses pensées, de ses sentiments est comme un livre ouvert où je peux lire constamment que je ne serais jamais la seule, elle sera toujours là ! Alors oui, tu peux me dire que je t'ai menti, me traiter de tous les noms qui te viennent à l'esprit, mais ne viens jamais me dire que j'ai tué le souvenir de ta mère, car il est toujours ancré dans ses moindres gestes ! Le fait qu'il m'aime n'a pas atténué son amour pour elle, ni son amour pour toi, alors je ne te le dirai qu'une fois, boude moi tant que tu veux, déteste moi, ça me fera mal car tu es ma sœur et je t'aime, mais je l'accepterai… Mais si jamais tu lui causes la moindre culpabilité, la moindre peine, plus qu'il n'en ressent déjà, je te jure Willow que je te le ferai regretter. »

Un silence pesant accueillit sa tirade et Buffy su que tout se jouait dans ce simple et unique moment.

« Il te parle d'elle parfois ? », lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Oui, quand nous étions à New York nous en avons parlé et je sais qu'il l'aimera toujours. »

« Tu crois qu'un jour vous aurez des enfants ? »

« J'aimerais oui, mais j'ignore si il le veut. », elle répondait un peu sur ses gardes, ignorant si la tempête était finie ou non.

« Je me demande si je serai leur sœur ou leur tante ? », Willow demanda plus à elle-même qu'autre chose mais Buffy lui répondit quand même.

« Les deux, je crois. », Willow la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Bon… Si tu le blesse, je te jure que je t'arrache les yeux et ne t'attends pas à ce que je t'appelle belle maman ou quelque chose d'affreux dans ce genre ! », elle prit l'esquisse sur laquelle Buffy travaillait et l'observa doucement.

« J'adore la pureté des lignes de ce modèle, tu crois que je pourrais me le permettre ? ça n'accentuerais pas trop mes hanches ? »

Buffy la regardait bouche bée.

« Willow, je ne comprend pas. »

« Ça va aller Buffy, tu sors avec mon père, je vais finir par m'y faire. Mais j'aimerais que tu évites de me parler de ses prouesses au lit, j'ai assez de Faith qui passe son temps à insinuer qu'elle le sait devant Giles pour le faire enrager. »

« Crois moi Willow, si Faith savait vraiment de quoi elle parle, elle aurait la bave aux lèvres quand elle se le remémore ! »

Willow gémit.

« Merci beaucoup ! J'aurais pu me passer de ce renseignement. », lui dit-elle sarcastique.

« Ça t'apprendra à me hurler dessus ! », lui dit-elle taquine. Willow lui sourit timidement et elle su que les choses s'arrangeraient avec le temps, au moins maintenant il n'y avait plus de secret.

………………………..

William était à peine arrivé dans sa chambre d'hôtel que son téléphone sonna.

« Allo ? »

« Bébé, c'est moi. »

« Hey! Salut chaton, je viens d'arriver ! Je venais prendre une douche rapide avant d'aller rejoindre Faith et Wesley. »

« Il y a quelqu'un à côté de moi qui voudrait te parler. »

« D'accord. », lui répondit-il curieux.

Il faillit s'évanouir quand il entendit la voix de Willow à l'autre bout du fil.

« Papa, tu pourrais bien dire à ma nouvelle belle mère d'arrêter de faire des insinuations sexuelles à ton sujet, ça me donne envie de vomir ! », il entendit Buffy rire à l'arrière plan, mais son cerveau n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

« Quoi ? », demanda-t-il.

« Il est sourd en plus, Buffy tu es sure que tu veux vraiment être avec lui ? Il n'est plus très jeune ! », Willow taquina Buffy qui riait de plus belle.

« Willow, ma puce, j'aurais du te le dire. »

« Oui, tu aurais du. », lui dit-elle d'un ton sérieux, « Mais je sais que tu as voulu me protéger et je te pardonne. Je t'aime et dès ton retour nous allons dîner tous les quatre, Buffy, Tara, toi et moi. »

« D'accord ma belle, et je t'aime aussi. »

« Bon, je te passe ta petite-amie, j'ai des courses à faire. », et elle tendit le combiner à sa sœur.

« Elle le prend vraiment bien ? », lui demanda-t-il inquiet.

« Oui et non, mais elle essaie. Donne lui du temps, le reste viendra. »

« Je t'aime bébé, mais je dois vraiment te laisser. »

« Je t'aime aussi. Appelle moi ce soir. »

« Sans faute. »

………………………

Buffy allait partir pour son studio quand Cordy rentra dans son atelier, un énorme bouquet de fleurs à la main.

« Elles viennent d'arriver pour toi ! William est vraiment un amour ! », lui dit-elle mélancolique.

Buffy sentit le bouquet avant de prendre la carte.

« C'est vrai qu'il l'est. », répondit-elle un sourire béat sur son visage qui se changea en froncement de sourcil quand elle lu la carte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Buffy ? », elle lui tendit la carte en colère.

A l'intérieur, il y avait inscrit :

_Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Ne l'oublie jamais, aucun divorce n'effacera ta promesse faite devant Dieu._


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

Ça lui avait pris un certain temps à réaliser, il s'était rendu au studio rejoindre Faith et ils s'étaient toute suite mis au boulot, cherchant des nouveaux sujets de chansons qui seraient susceptibles de changer son image de rebelle un peu dure pour une femme plus douce et amoureuse. Faith et lui lançaient des thèmes en l'air quand tout ça l'a frappé.

« Je suis libre. »

« Quoi ? », demanda Faith curieusement.

« Je suis libre d'aimer ta sœur. »

« Tu n'as jamais été obligé avant tu sais ! »

« Je sais, idiote ! Mais je n'ai plus à me cacher, ton père le sait, ta mère le sait et Willow le sait… »

« Stop, attends un peu Roméo ! Mon père et Willow sont au courant depuis quand ? »

« Ton père depuis deux jours et Willow aujourd'hui je crois. Elle n'est pas prête à écrire une histoire d'amour à notre sujet, mais elle à l'air prendre les choses bien mieux que je ne l'aurais cru… »

« Le monde est devenu fou ! Mon père ne te poursuit pas avec une arme a feu, Willow dans une crise de fureur n'essaie pas détruire le monde… Wesley me demande de l'épouser. »

« Si tu veux mon avis, le plus surprenant c'est qu'il l'ai même considéré ! », il la taquina.

Faith lui jeta un livre à la tête qui l'esquiva en riant.

« Et que comptes-tu faire de cette liberté d'action ? », la question méritait d'être posée, le seul problème c'est qu'ils avaient fait beaucoup de projets pour le jour ou leur relation sortirait au grand jour, mais aucun d'eux ne pensaient que ça se ferait aussi vite…

…………………………………

Dire que Buffy était en colère était un doux euphémisme, mais si elle savait ce que Riley était en train de faire pendant qu'elle se promenait de long en large dans son atelier maudissant son nom, elle aurait vraiment perdu la tête sur le coup de la fureur.

Parfois, certaines de nos actions tentent à démontrer que nous ne sommes pas complètement stupide, même si ce n'est pas le cas. Après tout, Riley avait un bac en éducation, donc il avait au moins certains neurones toujours actifs, mais le problème quand on a passé une partie de sa vie à contrôler les faits et gestes d'une personne, il est difficile d'avouer que nous avons perdu quand elle décide finalement de s'en aller. C'est pourquoi il était devant le domicile des Summer-Giles décidé à mettre son plan à exécution pour récupérer Buffy. Il sonna à la porte et attendit nerveusement que quelqu'un vienne répondre tout en souhaitant que ça ne soit pas Giles, le père de Buffy ne l'avait jamais aimé mais comme ce n'était vraisemblablement pas son année, ce fut celui-ci qui répondit.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Finn ? », demanda-t-il brusquement n'essayant même pas d'être poli.

« Je dois parler avec vous et votre femme monsieur, c'est important, je crois que Buffy est en danger. »

Giles ne l'invita pas à entrer.

« En danger de quoi ? De me faire payer pour épouser un autre imbécile ? Je crois qu'elle avait déjà touché le fond la première fois, donc ce ne pourrait pas être pire. »

Riley pris l'insulte sans broncher, après tout il avait laissé leur fille il était donc normal qu'il lui en veuille un peu.

« J'ai vu Buffy au supermarché hier, au bras de quelqu'un que vous connaissez bien et je crois que c'est de mon devoir de vous avertir qu'elle a succombé au charme du beau-père de votre fille Willow, un homme qui profite du fait qu'elle soit déboussolée par notre séparation ! »

Riley attendait avec jubilation la réaction de Giles à la nouvelle, mais sa joie fut de courte durée.

« Décidément, vous êtes toujours aussi lent Finn. Nous sommes au courant depuis des semaines ! », ok c'était un mensonge, mais il n'avait pas à le savoir.

« Et ça ne vous dérange pas ? », demanda-t-il outré.

« Dérangé par quoi ? Le fait qu'il soit amoureux ? Qu'il la respecte ? Qui ne risque pas de la laisser pour le premier coach féminin qu'il rencontre ? Pas vraiment. », et sur ces dernières paroles, il lui claqua la porte au nez laissant un Riley dépité derrière qui ne se doutait pas qu'il venait de signer son arrêt de mort, métaphoriquement parlant bien sur.

………………….

« Il a fait quoi ? », le cri de Buffy raisonna partout dans la boutique, faisant sursauter certaines clientes. Cordy qui était au comptoir soupira avant d'intervenir.

« Elle est en instance de divorce ! », expliqua-t-elle et les femmes lui donnèrent un sourire compréhensif. Après tout, de nos jours qui n'a pas été pris avec un futur ex envahissant ! Personnellement, elle avait encore des cauchemars de son démantèlement avec un certain Tracy au secondaire, le pauvre type refusait de voir la vérité et l'avait poursuivit durant des semaines lui écrivant des poésies et autres balivernes.

Elle entendit Buffy dévaler l'escalier de son atelier.

« Cordy, je sors, je dois mettre fin aux jours de Riley ! Je t'appelle quand je serai en prison pour homicide ! », lui hurla-t-elle avant de sortir de la boutique.

« Essaie de ne pas et faire prendre ! La couleur des habits de prisonniers ne vont vraiment pas avec ton teint ! », lui cria-t-elle en retour pour détendre à nouveau l'atmosphère de la boutique.

Décidément, si elle n'était pas là pour surveiller leur image tout le monde croirait que la propriétaire était une folle hystérique qui voulait tuer un certain Riley, elle devait vraiment demander une augmentation !

…………………

Il avait osé aller voir ses parents ! Mais pour qui se prenait-il à la fin ! Pourquoi était-elle vraiment surprise, il avait dirigé sa vie depuis le premier moment, pourquoi ne continuerait-il pas maintenant ? De toute évidence, Sam avait du le quitter de nouveau et il avait décidé de la reconquérir d'une façon que son petit cerveau tordu trouvait logique. Heureusement pour elle, tout le monde dans sa famille était déjà au courant, y compris sa sœur Dawn qui comme elle l'avait appris aujourd'hui le savait depuis la première nuit puisqu'elle les avait vu partir ensemble du Bronze, mais avait préféré se taire considérant que ça ne la regardait pas. Si seulement Riley avait son intelligence et sa discrétion… Si elle avait appris une chose en vivant avec Riley, c'était que le type était à l'épreuve des balles, mais malheureusement pour lui elle connaissait son talon d'Achile. Sa maman.

Lorette Finn était une femme vieux jeu, complètement dévouée à son mari et qui savait terroriser son fils d'un simple regard. Buffy l'avait toujours détesté avec passion, mais elle savait qu'elle serait sa seule alliée dans cette histoire. Quand elle sonna chez ses ex beaux parents, elle savait que le vent allait bientôt tourner en sa faveur.

« Buffy, que fais-tu ici ? », lui demanda sa belle mère d'un ton froid.

« Je suis venue vous offrir mes respects et vous remerciez pour ce que vous avez fait pour nous durant mon mariage avec Riley. », c'était bien sur un tissu de mensonges, mais à la guerre comme à la guerre, et un sens inné du respect aiderait contre un vieil ours comme Lorette Finn.

Comme prévu, ses simples mots lui ouvrirent la porte de la maison Finn.

« Entre, les voisins vont te prendre pour un commis voyageur. », elle escorta Buffy jusque dans la cuisine d'un pas guindé où elle l'invita à s'asseoir.

« Je dois dire que je suis surprise de ta visite, la reconnaissance n'a jamais été ton fort, bien que je ne peux pas vraiment te blâmer, tu n'as eu aucune éducation. », Buffy serra les poings mais continua à sourire. Dans quelques minutes, tout serait fini et cette vieille chipie sortirait de sa vie pour toujours.

« Vous savez ce qu'on dit, vous n'appréciez pas ce que vous avez tant que vous ne l'avez pas perdu. », lui répondit Buffy doucement ce qui piqua la curiosité de l'autre femme et répondit à la question de Buffy Riley ne leur avait pas parlé de leur séparation.

« Peux-tu m'expliquer de quoi tu es en train de parler ? »

« Riley ne vous en a pas parlé ? »

« Bien sur que non ! Sinon je ne te demanderais pas des réponses ! »

« Riley a décidé que je n'étais plus la femme qui lui fallait, il m'a quitté pour une autre et ce devant tout le monde. Il a même poussé l'audace à l'inviter à dormir dans notre lit pendant que j'étais partie panser mes blessures chez mes parents. », Buffy sortit un mouchoir et fit semblant d'essuyer quelques larmes en comptant dans sa tête le nombre de secondes que ça prendrait pour que sa belle mère explose. Elle n'arriva jamais à dix…

« Cesse tes jérémiades jeune fille ! Tu ne dois pas lui montrer qu'il a gagné ! Nous les femmes, nous devons beaucoup trop souvent courber l'échine devant les hommes, mais toi tu as de la chance, tu es jeune, jolie et je suis sure que certains hommes trouvent ton manque de savoir vivre charmant. », Buffy se retint à peine de rouler ses yeux, « Il est bien le fils de son père, toujours le nez fourré dans les jupes des autres femmes, mais ne sois pas dupe, il essaiera de te reconquérir, ils le font tous, moi je n'étais pas comme toi, j'avais une famille, un statut et l'époque n'était pas la même, mais toi tu as la chance de pouvoir éviter une vie comme la mienne. »

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Buffy eut vraiment pitié d'elle. Elle était prisonnière de principes qui n'existaient plus et d'un mariage sans amour, et elle remercia son étoile chanceuse que Riley soit sorti de sa vie, sinon elle aurait fini par être cette femme dans quelques années...

« Riley m'a envoyé des fleurs hier, accompagnées de ce mot. », elle lui tendit le papier.

« Et il ose te menacer ! Tu as bien fait de venir me voir, je vais avoir une petite conversation avec mon fils. », Buffy se leva doucement.

« Merci pour tout, Madame Finn. »

Elle hocha la tête mais ne dit rien. Une fois dans sa voiture, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

……………………..

Wesley avait invité William à dîner, ce qui n'était pas inhabituel. Ce qui l'était par contre, c'était le fait que Faith ne soit pas présente. Ils étaient arrivés au dessert et la conversation jusqu'ici, bien que intéressante, n'avait pas dévoilé la raison de leur présence ici.

« Sérieusement Wes, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ta compagnie mais que faisons nous vraiment ici ? »

« Comme tu le sais, j'ai accepté de gérer la carrière d'un autre artiste. Connor a décidé de quitter son groupe pour faire une carrière solo et voudrait changer son image de rocker tatouer. »

« Laisse moi deviner, tu veux que j'écrive pour lui ? »

« Pas tout l'album, mais une chanson au moins. »

William soupira.

« Wesley, tu sais que je ne travaille qu'avec Faith. »

« Je sais, mais tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps d'élargir tes horizons ? »

« Laisse moi y réfléchir. »

« Bien, je te donne quelque jours. »

……………………

Aussitôt arrivé à l'hôtel, William enleva ses chaussures pour s'avachir dans le fauteuil le plus près. Travailler avec Faith pouvait être stimulant, mais complètement épuisant. Elle passait d'une idée à l'autre comme une balle de ping-pong, elle avait toujours une vingtaine de mélodies en tête en même temps à chaque bribe qu'il écrivait… Comment Wesley avait pu garder sa santé mentale depuis qu'il était avec elle était au-delà de lui ! Heureusement, il connaissait la cure anti-Faith par excellence, sa jumelle Buffy, il prit son téléphone et composa son numéro.

« Allo ? », répondit-elle à bout de souffle après plusieurs sonneries.

« Bonsoir; amour. »

« Salut toi ! Je sortais de l'ascenseur quand j'ai entendu le téléphone, j'espérais que ça soit toi ! »

Sa respiration légèrement haletante créait des images extrêmement érotiques dans son cerveau. Il imaginait sa peau perlant légèrement de sueur, ses cheveux embrouillés et son sexe se durcit.

« Bébé, qu'est-ce que tu portes ? », elle se mit à rire doucement.

« Mon amour veut jouer, c'est ça ? Un jeans et ma camisole blanche, tu sais celle que tu aimes tant avec de la dentelle… »

« Enlève ton jeans. », il commanda d'une voix brusque, il aimait l'idée d'elle avec seulement sa lanière et sa camisole.

Buffy se dépêcha d'obéir excitée par ce petit jeu, ils n'avaient jamais eu de sexe au téléphone avant, l'idée pouvait être amusante…

« Et que comptes-tu faire avec moi maintenant ? », lui demanda t-elle sensuellement.

« Je veux que tu entrouvres tes jolies cuisses et que tu joues avec ta petite chatte par dessus le tissus de ta culotte, que tu sentes la dentelle frotter contre ton clitoris… Tu aimes ça, bébé ? », pendant qu'il lui parlait, il avait libéré sa verge de son pantalon et se caressait doucement.

« Oui, c'est si bon, je suis si humide, bébé. »

« Vraiment ? Montre moi, fait glisser un doigt en toi. Tu glisses comme dans du beurre, n'est-ce pas ? Imagine que c'est moi qui pompe doucement en toi. »

« Oh, oui ! Est-ce que tu aimes savoir que je joue avec moi, William ? Savoir qu'il n'y a que toi qui puisse me rendre aussi humide ? »

« Je sui si dur pour toi, amour, que je pourrais presque éclater, goûte ta jolie crème pour moi chérie, dis moi si elle est aussi douce que je me rappelle ? »

Buffy suça le doigt qui pénétrait son sexe dans sa bouche gémissant au goût.

« Comme le miel, bébé, j'aimerais que tu puisses le goûter… »

« Maintenant, je veux tu enlève ta camisole pour caresser tes mamelons, ils doivent être durs comme des petites cailloux ? »

Buffy obéi de nouveau.

« Bébé, j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai tellement envie de jouir. »

« Masturbe toi pour moi Buffy, montre moi comme je te manque. »

La suite fut un flot de gémissement et de supplication, tous les deux excités par les son de plaisir de l'autre pendant qu'ils montaient de plus en plus haut vers l'orgasme.

« William, oh mon Dieu, William ! », Buffy scandait son nom, elle était si près, si seulement il avait été avec elle il aurait su quoi faire, mais là elle planait juste au bord d'un orgasme qui était hors de portée.

« Tu veux jouir, bébé ? Sors tes doigts de ta petite chatte humide et fais les glisser doucement dans ton anus, tu aimerais qu'un jour je te prenne à cet endroit, que je te remplisse avec mon sexe et que je te fasse crier ? »

«Oh oui ! Oui ! »

L'image de William poussant sa verge dure dans son anus créa la magie dont elle avait besoin et elle cria quand un orgasme roula sur elle comme un ouragan. William éjacula au même moment et son sperme éclaboussa sa poitrine.

Après avoir repris tous les deux leurs souffles, Buffy se coucha sur le divan le téléphone caler contre son épaule, complètement relaxée.

« Tu vaux tous les calmants du monde. », lui dit-elle doucement.

« Toi aussi bébé, j'ai cru que ta sœur me rendrai fou. », Buffy se mit à rire.

« Pauvre amour, elle te fait des misères ? »

« Pas plus que d'habitude, en fait c'est juste que je dois m'y réhabituer, je n'ai pas beaucoup travailler avec elle ces derniers mois. Comment a été ta journée ? »

Elle fit un soupir légèrement irrité.

« Riley a fait des siennes, il est allé voir mes parents pour leur dire que je couchais avec toi. »

« Je vais le tuer ! Tu vas bien n'est-ce pas ? Il ne ta pas fait de mal ? », il était complètement paniqué.

« Calme toi, tout va bien et je peux te promette qu'il ne sera plus un problème désormais. »

« Tu as fait quoi ? »

« Parlé à sa mère. Crois moi, si il a peur de quelqu'un, c'est bien d'elle. »

« C'est de cette façon que Willow l'a appris ? », demanda-t-il en colère.

« Non, elle nous a vu ensemble. Elle m'en voulait tellement William, elle croyait que j'allais chasser le souvenir de sa mère. »

William se tu un instant.

« Tu sais que c'est impossible, n'est-ce pas Buffy ? Je t'aime chérie, mais Jenny resta toujours importante dans mon cœur. »

« Je sais. », lui dit-elle tristement, « Je te mentirais si je te disais que je n'aimerais pas être la seule, mais je le savais quand je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. »

« Pauvre Willow… et maintenant comment va-t-elle ? »

« Mieux, elle a comprit que ça n'arriverait jamais et maintenant elle essaye de s'habituer à l'idée en faisant de l'humour à nos dépends. »

« Je t'aime, ma belle. »

« Je t'aime aussi, William. Maintenant, appelle ta fille, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. »

« Tu me connais trop bien ! Je te rappelle plus tard. », et il raccrocha.

Buffy allait se lever pour prendre une douche, quand son portable sonna dans sa bourse.

« Allo ? »

« Buffy, c'est moi. », elle se raidit au son de sa voix.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Riley ? », elle demanda sèchement.

« M'excuser, et te dire que j'accepterai n'importe quel clause que tu veux dans notre divorce. », dit-il d'un ton forcé.

_« Et promet lui de ne plus jamais l'importuner ! », _elle entendit Lorette Finn dire à l'arrière plan.

Buffy se retint d'éclater de rire.

« J'accepte tes excuses, Riley. Nous mettrons la maison en vente au plus vite, je veux que ce divorce prenne le moins de temps possible. »

« Tu comptes te remarier ? », demanda-t-il d'un ton jaloux.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre avant que Lorette ne s'en mêle de nouveau.

_« J'espère bien qu'elle se remariera ! Et avec quelqu'un qui la respectera cette fois ! » _

« Adieu Riley, tu auras des nouvelles de mon avocat. », et elle raccrocha.

De toute façon, elle n'avait plus rien à lui dire. Riley Finn était définitivement sorti de sa vie cette fois.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

Connor était devenu célèbre un peu par hasard, son groupe '_the mystic' _avait bénéficié d'un succès planétaire et dès l'âge de seize ans il était un nouveau millionnaire du rock n' roll avec tout ce que ce statut comporte : femme, alcool, drogue, la notoriété avait fini par venir à bout de leur bonne entente. Les gars avaient trouvé un autre chanteur puisque ses problèmes d'alcool et de drogue l'empêchaient de fonctionner normalement, il avait raté plusieurs spectacles et quand il était présent il finissait souvent par s'évanouir après une heure, et à vingt et un ans il s'était retrouvé seul, sans ami, sans groupe suivant désintoxication après désintoxication, il était fort conscient qu'il était l'unique responsable du fiasco qu'était devenu sa vie mais il s'était battu contre son vice durant six ans maintenant et à vingt sept ans il se croyait assez solide pour recommencer à zéro. Il s'était alors rappelé de Faith, elle avait fait leur première partie à ses débuts et ils étaient restés bons amis, en fait c'était la seule amie qui lui restait vraiment. Alors quand son gérant avait offert de prendre sa carrière en main il avait été extasié, Wesley avait la notoriété d'être un vrai requin dans le milieu, celui qui savait toujours où il s'en allait, alors quand il était venu pour lui parler de l'idée qu'il avait eu, Connor avait su qu'il tenait le bon filon. Il y avait seulement un problème, William Jameson refusait d'écrire pour quelqu'un d'autre que Faith et Wesley avait été très clair sur le sujet, c'était à lui de le convaincre qu'ils pouvaient travailler ensemble, il était donc en direction de Sunnydale pour prouver à un des meilleurs parolier du monde qu'il était digne de chanter ses chansons.

………………………………………

Quand William avait dit à Wesley qu'il réfléchirait à sa proposition, il aurait du savoir que son vieil ami ne lâcherait pas prise si facilement. Il n'était pas de retour depuis moins de trois jours de son tripe à Vegas où Buffy lui avait affreusement manqué que Wesley le suppliait de rencontrer l'ex enfant gâté du rock n' roll pour faire plus ample connaissance. Quand il lui avait dit qu'il était occupé, Wesley s'était contenté de lui dire que Connor était déjà dans l'avion et qu'il ne partirait pas de Sunnydale avant de lui avoir parlé. Honnêtement, il était loin d'être enthousiaste, Connor avait la réputation de jouer à la star quand il était assez à jeun pour marcher seul et William avait prévu de passer les derniers jours entre les cuisses de Buffy avant qu'il ne doive commencer à donner ses cours. Mais non, il devait passer du temps avec un jeune punk qui croyait que tout lui était dû, c'est pourquoi il était au téléphone avec Faith en train de se plaindre quand Buffy rentra de la boutique ce soir là.

« Honnêtement Faith, j'ignore pourquoi Wesley insiste autant. »

« Tout ce que j'ai appris sur Connor Mackinnon ne me donne pas vraiment envie de le connaître et je ne crois pas que les dernières années ne l'aient changé autant que tu le dis. »

« Bien sur que je suis conscient que certaines personnes pourraient dire la même chose à mon sujet ! », il soupira.

« D'accord tu as gagné, je vais lui laisser une chance mais si après cette rencontre je dis toujours non, tu dois me promettre de faire en sorte que Wesley arrête de me harceler ! Je dois te laisser, ta sœur vient d'arriver. », et il raccrocha sans lui laisser le temps de placer un mot.

Il se leva pour aller prendre son amour dans ses bras.

« Hey bébé, comment était ta journée ? »

« Épuisante ! Nous avons accueillis deux nouvelles futures mariées aujourd'hui, qui voulaient que je leur confectionne des modèles exclusifs et Cordy était tellement extasiée que j'aurais pu jurer que c'était elle qui se mariait ! »

William se mit à rire, dès qu'il était revenu de Vegas Buffy l'avait entraîné à un dîner en compagnie de ses trois meilleurs amis et bien qu'il fut septique au début, il se trouva très vite totalement charmé par leur petit groupe. Entre les obstinations de Cordy et Angel et les blagues vaseuses de Xander, la soirée avait été incroyable !

« Pauvre bébé, c'est ce genre de chose qui se passe quand on travaille avec des amis proches. », il blotti son visage dans son cou pour sentir son parfum et Buffy se laissa aller un peu plus contre lui.

« Et toi, ta journée ? »

« Wesley a réussi à me prendre au piège pour me faire rencontrer son nouveau poulain dans le but que j'écrive pour lui. »

« Il a du talent ? »

« Ça c'est certain… C'est Connor, l'ex chanteur du groupe 'the Mystic', ce n'est pas le talent qui m'inquiète, mais sa personnalité je doute que je l'aime beaucoup. »

Buffy l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres avant de quitter le confort de ses bras se déshabillant lentement tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour se servir quelque chose à boire. Une habitude que William aimait particulièrement puisque lorsqu'elle aurait fini elle se retrouverait en slip et camisole ce qui mènerait automatiquement à quelques rapprochements torrides.

« Moi je crois que oui au contraire, j'ai lu dans une revue qu'il avait fait plusieurs thérapies et qu'il était maintenant sobre. Ça vous fera un point commun.»

« Primo, je n'ai suivi qu'une thérapie, et secundo, les raisons de mon accoutumance étaient fortes différentes des siennes ! Lui n'était qu'un enfant gâté à qui on a jamais appris à dire non ! », William lui répondit d'un ton agacé.

« Moi je crois qu'il n'était qu'un enfant pris dans un monde d'adulte, il était le plus jeune du groupe, tous les autres avaient plus de vingt ans et en plus tu l'as dit toi-même, la souffrance ne se mesure pas. »

« Laisse moi te dire une chose, je refuse catégoriquement que tu le rencontres, tu es déjà un ardent défenseur de sa personne, alors imagine quand tu le connaîtras ! », lui dit-il mi taquin mi sérieux.

« Et tu comptes empêcher cette rencontre comment, monsieur possessif ? »

« En t'attachant à la tête de mon lit jusqu'à son départ. », il encercla ses mains autour de sa taille qui était maintenant complètement dévêtue. « En plus, je pourrais abuser de toi aussi souvent que je le désire, tu seras mon esclave. »

Elle tourna sa tête pour rencontrer ses lèvres, frottant ses fesses contre son périnée ce qui fit durcir son sexe.

« Tu crois que je ferai une bonne esclave ? », lui demanda-t-elle mutine.

« C'est ce que nous allons voir… Mets toi à genoux et détache mes pantalons. »

Buffy s'empressa d'obéir docilement baissant sa fermeture éclair et baissant ses pantalons à mi cuisse elle attendit son ordre suivant.

« Maintenant, prend ma verge dans ta main et caresse là de haut en bas. »

Buffy encercla sa main autour et se mit à le branler tout en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Lèche le bout avec ta langue, bébé… Oh oui, c'est ça, lèche moi comme si j'étais un cône de glace. »

Buffy léchait chaque partie de son membre avec entrain, tourbillonnant autour de son gland descendant jusqu'à ses testicules.

« Oh oui, bébé ! Ta langue est si douce, met le dans ta bouche tout doucement, avale-le. »

Elle le sentit se raidir quand elle glissa une grande partie dans son sexe dans sa bouche suçant et léchant, de sa main libre elle se mit à caresser ses testicules bourdonnant doucement pour faire des vibration.

« Oh oui, bébé ! C'est ça ! Je vais jouir, mon amour, continue comme ça ! »

Buffy suça plus durement, augmentant la vitesse de sa main, ses testicules se raidirent et il se vida dans sa gorge offerte.

« Oh oui ! C'est ça avale tout ma jolie, c'est ça, une si jolie petite esclave. »

« Ai-je plu à mon maître ? », elle l'interrogea feignant la timidité une fois qu'elle eut terminé son banquet.

« Laisse moi te montrer à quel point. »

Elle lâcha un cri quand il l'a hissa sur ses pieds. Il l'installa confortablement assise sur la table de la cuisine avant de se mettre à genoux à son tour et de plonger sa langue agile dans son sexe humide caressant son clitoris avec deux doigts. Ensuite sa langue tourbillonna autour de son clitoris qui gonflait sous l'effet du plaisir et il pompa trois doigts dans son sexe trouvant son point g avec eux il se mit à le frotter frénétiquement, Buffy perdit tout contrôle gesticulant et s'agrippant à ses cheveux.

« Oh oui ! J'aime tes doigts bébé, baise moi ! »

« Je suis tellement humide, c'est ça, mange moi ! », il aimait quand elle perdait tout contrôle, lui aboyant des ordres obscènes. Il suça sur son clitoris maintenant complètement érigé sentant ses jus couler le long de ses doigts, il savait qu'elle ne durerait plus très longtemps avant qu'elle jouisse éclaboussant tout sur son passage.

« W-WILLIAM ! PLUS DUREMENT ! SUCE PLUS DUREMENT ! »

Elle sombra dans l'orgasme pris de convulsion, hurlant son nom, se baisant sur son visage, tenant sa tête dans l'étau de ses cuisses. William continua à lécher de plus en plus lentement, jusqu'a ce qu'elle redescende complètement assouvie.

Il la regarda avec tendresse avant de la taquiner de nouveau.

« Bonne esclave ou non, tu ne le rencontre toujours pas ! », Buffy se mit à rire avant de l'embrasser avec passion. Qui avait besoin d'une rock star quand on avait un homme comme lui dans sa vie ?

…………………………………….

Connor était nerveux. En fait, il avait envie de courir et de rentrer chez lui, mais il avait déjà fait tout ce chemin alors aussi bien affronter la bête, même si elle n'était que métaphorique ! Quand il avait appelé William Jameson la vieille pour lui annoncer son arrivée, non seulement il lui avait semblé qu'il interrompait un marathon de sexe, mais en plus le type n'avait pas l'air du tout emballé de le rencontrer. Il en avait parlé à Wesley après avoir raccroché et celui-ci lui avait avoué qu'en effet Jameson était loin d'être heureux avec l'idée, mais qu'il était sur que tout se passerait bien. Ce qui était facile à dire pour lui puisque c'était à Connor de l'affronter et pas à Wesley, ensuite Faith ne lui avait donné qu'un conseil, quoi qu'il arrive si jamais il rencontrait une de ses sœurs de ne surtout pas les draguer, peu importe à quel point elle était sexy. Ce qui le rendit assez perplexe mais bon, Faith avait toujours été excentrique et en plus il était loin d'être prêt à s'engager avec quiconque de toute façon. Il prit une profonde inspiration quand il vit le dragon entrer dans le restaurant et se diriger vers la table que le maître d'hôtel lui avait indiquée. _Show time, _pensa Conno, c'était le moment de vérité.

William arriva au restaurant avec vingt minutes de retard, il avait eu de la difficulté à quitter son lit étant donné que Buffy y était toujours blottie, de toute façon connaissant ce genre de gars il devait sûrement être en retard lui aussi. Que ne fut pas sa surprise quand non seulement il l'aperçu assis à la table un verre de jus de fruit devant lui, mais qu'en plus il semblait plutôt nerveux. Il était loin de s'accorder à l'image de la vedette gâté que William lui avait étiqueté, il ressemblait plus à un gamin perdu.

« Connor ? Je suis William. », lui dit-il sans préambule en lui tendant la main. Connor se leva vivement renversant son verre en même temps.

« Merde ! Désolé, j'ai tendance à tout renverser quand je suis nerveux. », s'excusa le jeune homme en lui tendant une main tremblante avant de sembler gêné d'avoir avoué une de ses faiblesses.

William pour sa part décida qu'après tout, il l'avait peut-être mal jugé.

« Ce n'est pas grave, asseyons nous et commandons. »

Une heure plus tard William était conquis. Connor était un homme qui avait vu l'enfer et pouvait dire avec fierté s'en être échappé, la vie lui avait appris l'humilité et il pouvait voir que maintenant il était prêt à recommencer a zéro.

« Le seul problème. », lui disait Connor tout en mâchant un morceau de fruit, « C'est que maintenant que je suis sobre, j'ai perdu la magie. Tu sais, celle qui faisait que chacune de mes compositions avaient quelque chose de sauvage et mystique, ce qui plaisait tant aux fans. »

« Je crois que tu dois seulement trouver d'autres repères. Avant tu parlais de la mort, de trips transcendants, de rêve de gloire, tu avais aussi une innocence que beaucoup de personnes t'enviaient. Mais maintenant, tes priorités ont changé, tu as changé. Tu connais le prix à payer pour une gloire qui tout compte fait est plutôt éphémère, tu ne peux plus écrire sur les mêmes choses qu'avant, tu dois évoluer avec ta vie. »

« Tu as sans doute raison, toutes mes nouvelles compositions parlent de la même chose qu'avant. Au début, je voulais écrire sur ma vie, mes expériences mais ensuite je me suis dit que ça n'intéressait personne et que j'aurais l'air de me plaindre, j'ai donc abandonné l'idée. »

« Moi je crois qu'on ne doit jamais se trahir soit même, tu veux écrire sur ces sujets, alors fais le, mais dis moi, qu'est-ce que c'est pour toi l'image du bonheur ? »

Connor réfléchit un moment avant de répondre.

« Faire ce que j'aime et vivre dans une petite maison avec la femme de ma vie et regarder nos enfants jouer dans le jardin. »

« Je comprend ce que tu veux dire. »

Ils parlèrent encore un moment avant de se séparer. William lui promis de le rappeler avec une chanson dans quelques jours, Connor lui dit de ne pas se presser car il comptait rester dans les parages encore quelque temps pour visiter et aussi essayer d'écrire de nouvelles chansons puisque William lui avait promis de l'aider de ce côté aussi.

Quand William arriva à son appartement Buffy dormait toujours profitant de son jour de congé pour faire la grâce matinée. Il s'assied sur le bord du lit pour la regarder dormir un moment et puis soudain l'inspiration le frappa. Ce que Connor lui avait dit plus tôt, c'était exactement ce qu'il désirait dans sa vie depuis qu'il était tombé amoureux de Buffy. Wesley voulait une chanson qui changerait l'image de Connor à jamais, il allait lui en donner une. Sortant en silence de la chambre, il pris sa guitare et se mit au travail.

Buffy se réveilla au son de la guitare de son amour. Elle aimait quand il composait, il ressemblait à un autre homme, les joues rouge et le regard perdu dans le vide, un peu comme si il était dans un autre monde et elle regrettait qu'il ait trop peur pour faire le grand saut qui ferait de parolier son unique métier, car bien qu'elle sache qu'il aimait enseigner la littérature, écrire des chansons était sa vraie passion et elle pouvait passer des heures à le regarder travailler. Quand elle arriva dans le salon un drap enroulé autour de sa taille comme seul vêtement, il grattait sa guitare avec acharnement comme possédé, il leva les yeux vers elle heureux comme un enfant excité.

« Bébé, tu avais raison ! Connor est loin d'être l'homme que je croyais, j'ai accepté de travailler avec lui et je crois avoir trouvé la chanson parfaite pour lui. »

« Vraiment ? », demanda-t-elle curieuse, elle vint s'assoire près de lui et le drap qu'elle tenait glissa un peu découvrant un de ses seins ferme mais William ne remarqua même pas tellement il était pris dans sa musique.

« Tu veux l'entendre ? »

« Bien sur, bébé.», c'était une autre chose qu'elle adorait pardessus tout, le fait d'être son premier public, cela la faisait sentir chérie et importante.

Et il commença.

(La chanson suivante s'intitule _le matou dégriffé, _chantée par Eric La Pointe.)

_J'suis un vieux matou dégriffé__**  
**__le chat d'ruelle que t'as dompté__**  
**__j'fais pus les poubelles, j'veux pu sauter...toutes les femelles de mon quartier__**  
**__moi qui baisait de gauche à droite, debout, à genoux pis à quatre pattes__**  
**__me v'la plus fidèle qu'un toutou__**  
**__c'est quand même drôle pour un matou_

_**je **__'veux t'aimer fort, t'aimer longtemps__**  
**__t'aimer à mort, t'aimer tout le temps__****_

_je suis un marin qui rentre au port__**  
**__un loup de mer qui va nulle part__**  
**__mon tour de la terre s'arrête ici__**  
**__à quoi ca sert de voir du pays__**  
**__moi qui rêvait d'un long voyage __**  
**__je veux une maison pis un garage__**  
pour que tu me **__'fasses des p'tits bout d'choux__**  
**__pis qu'on les regarde courir partout_

_**je **__'veux t'aimer fort, t'aimer longtemps__**  
**__t'aimer à mort, t'aimer tout le temps__****_

_je suis un bazou pas mal usé__**  
**__une vielle minoune aux ailes rouillées__**  
**__j'ai trop roulé à 100 milles à l'heure__**  
**__j'ai fais trois fois le tour du compteur__**  
**__mais fies toi pas à carrosserie __**  
**__en dedans le moteur est pas fini__**  
**__il me reste encore une coupe d'années__**  
**__c'est avec toi que je veux les passer_

_**je **__'veux t'aimer fort, t'aimer longtemps__**  
**__t'aimer à mort, t'aimer tout le temps__**  
je **__'veux t'aimer fort, t'aimer longtemps__**  
**__t'aimer à mort, t'aimer tout le temps__****_

Quand il eut terminé, Buffy le regardait rêveusement, c'était exactement le genre de chose qu'elle aurait aimé qu'on lui écrive ou plutôt que William lui écrive.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a donné l'idée pour cette chanson ? »

« Toi, mon amour. Le vieux matou c'est moi, tu as vu ce que tu as fait de moi, chérie ? », lui dit-il tendrement.

« Et tu le regrettes ? », lui demanda-t-elle inquiète.

William vint se mettre à genoux devant elle et pris ses mains dans les siennes.

« C'est avec toi que je veux faire ma vie, je veux voir ton ventre rempli avec nos bébés, te faire l'amour doucement après une journée passée à courir à s'occuper des enfants, bien sur nous serons complètement épuisés mais pas assez pour ne pas se montrer à quel point on s'aime. Je nous imagine blottis sous les couvertures avec une petite fille qui est tout ton portait couchée entre nous deux, te consoler quand tu es triste, acheter une maison avec toi… Je t'aime Buffy, je ne pourrai jamais regretter de t'aimer, jamais. »

Émue jusqu'aux larmes, elle ne pouvait pas parler, alors à la place elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes scellant ainsi la promesse d'un avenir ensemble.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24

Connor fut surpris de recevoir des nouvelles de William moins de six heures après l'avoir quitté. Le parolier semblait extasié de sa nouvelle chanson et voulait lui faire entendre sans plus attendre. Le seul problème c'était qu'il était invité a un barbecue chez son meilleur ami et Connor fut donc invité à les rejoindre. Quand celui-ci demanda si ça allait déranger les hôtes de la soirée, William se mit à rire et lui répondit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème et qu'ils étaient déjà avertis de sa venue.

Lorsqu'il arriva en taxi à l'adresse indiquée, il pouvait entendre de la musique qui venait de l'arrière de la maison. Il alla sonner à la porte, quand elle s'ouvrit une brunette magnifique aux longues jambes se tenait devant lui.

« Wow ! Vous êtes vraiment lui ? », demanda-t-elle curieuse, « Je veux dire, je savais que vous veniez, William nous avait avertis mais je n'avais pas vraiment compris je crois ! », babilla-t-elle nerveusement, « Faith m'avait dit que vous étiez mignon en personne, mais pas aussi mignon… Ok, je crois que je vais me taire maintenant. », rajouta-t-elle gênée, Connor lui sourit doucement et lui tendit la main.

« Je suis Connor. »

« Moi Dawn, je suis la sœur de Faith. »

« C'est vrai, j'avais oublié, Faith m'avait dit que William était le meilleur ami de son père. »

« Il est des tas de choses en fait ! Vous verrez, nous sommes une famille très étrange, espérons que vous survivrez à la soirée ! »

Connor sourit à son sens de l'humour. Il avait rarement rencontré des femmes comme elle dans sa vie. Elle semblait brillante et pleine de vie, mais aussi d'une simplicité étonnante, c'était rafraîchissant comparé aux femmes qu'il rencontrait d'habitude, et il se rappela avec désappointement l'avertissement de Faith à propos de ses sœurs…

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par une femme blonde un peu plus âgée que Dawn qui passa sa tête au travers d'une porte devant eux :

« Dawn, tu veux bien faire rentrer notre invité, s'il te plaît ? »

« Oups ! Désolée ! Entre, Connor. », il l'a suivit docilement et elle l'entraîna vers une pièce remplie de monde. La femme blonde était en train de laver de la salade pendant qu'une femme plus âgée badigeonnait la viande avec une marinade, une autre femme rousse parlait avec agitation à William dans un autre coin pendant qu'ils épluchaient des maïs tous les deux et une autre femme, blonde elle aussi, était en train de faire un punch dans un grand plat. Quand il l'aperçu, William le salua.

« Ah Conn or ! Tu es arrivé. », il s'approcha de lui, « N'ait pas peur, je sais que ça semble un univers purement féminin mais… non, en fait tu devrais avoir peur, c'est un univers purement féminin ! », lança-t-il joyeusement. Sa remarque fut accompagnée de rire et de menace vide de part et d'autre.

« Je te présente les femmes de la maison, la ravissante créature qui tient un pinceau à la main est Joyce la reine de la ruche et aussi la mère de la famille, la brunette adorable qui t'a ouvert est Dawn, nous avons aussi dans le coin droit de la cuisine la lumière de ma vie, ma fille Willow, et la bonde qui fait du punch est sa petite amie Tara et cette femme incroyable. », ajouta-t-il. Il pris Buffy par la taille, « C'est Buffy, la sœur jumelle de Faith que tu connais déjà, en fait elles sont toutes les sœurs de Faith, sauf Tara. », Connor regarda Dawn qui lui souriait fièrement, elle avait raison sa famille était des plus étranges et il n'était pas sur mais il avait cru voir William pincer les fesses de celle qui s'appelait Buffy.

« Enchanté tout le monde. », il répondit timidement.

Une heure plus tard, il était beaucoup plus détendu. Il avait aussi rencontré Giles et il avait toute suite compris pourquoi il était le meilleur ami de William, les deux hommes se ressemblaient énormément. Le repas était délicieux et la compagnie encore plus, surtout celle de Dawn et il ne cessait de se répéter les avertissements de Faith pour essayer de calmer ses hormones, cela sans grand succès.

« Comme ça Connor, vous allez travailler avec mon père ? », lui demanda Willow durant le repas.

En fait il n'avait toujours pas compris comment elle pouvait être la fille de Joyce, de Giles et celle de William en même temps, mais ça aurait été impoli de demander.

« Oui, je suis vraiment heureux qu'il ait accepté. Je dois avouer que je n'étais pas vraiment sur de réussir à le convaincre. »

Pendant qu'il parlait, il regardait perplexe le comportement de William avec la sœur jumelle de Faith. D'accord, Faith lui avait dit qu'elle-même était très proche de William mais pas à ce point, Buffy lui faisait goûter une part de tarte pendant qu'il lui flattait discrètement la cuisse. Willow qui avait suivis son regard se mit à rire.

« Leur comportement te semble étrange, n'est-ce pas ? », lui demanda t-elle amicalement.

« Je dois avouer que tout me semble étrange. », avoua-t-il timidement.

« Ok, laisse moi t'expliquer un peu le clan Summers-Giles Jameson. Joyce que tu vois là-bas est tombée enceinte de Buffy et Faith, un mois après avoir appris l'heureuse nouvelle le père des bébés est mort. Un an après la naissance des files, elle a rencontré Giles à Las Vegas, ils sont tombés amoureux et se sont mariés sur le champ. Seulement, à leur retour une collègue de Giles, Jenny lui annonça qu'elle était tombée enceinte durant la brève aventure qu'ils avaient eu tous les deux avant son départ pour Vegas, ce qui donna moi. Giles bien sur a pris ses responsabilités et le jour de ma naissance il a adopté aussi légalement Buffy et Faith et quelques années plus tard ils ont eu Dawn. Ma mère, bien qu'elle est eu une aventure avec Giles, était secrètement amoureuse de William et quand quelques mois après qu'elle eut appris qu'elle était enceinte ils se mirent ensemble, William a accepté de m'élever avec elle à New York. J'ai donc vécu plusieurs années avec ma mère et William qui était devenu le meilleur ami de mon père et je voyais mon père une fin de semaine par mois et nous passion un mois de vacances les deux familles ensemble chaque été. Quand ma mère est décédée, j'ai du aller vivre chez mon vrai père, mais William a continué de prendre ses responsabilités et Giles lui a accordé des droits de garde, c'est pour cette raison qu'ils sont pour moi tous les deux mes papas puisque toute ma vie je les ai appelé ainsi. Bon, maintenant que le mystère de ma conception est réglé, passons au sujet William et Buffy qui est beaucoup plus simple. Buffy était mariée à un imbécile et quand elle s'est séparée avec l'imbécile en question, elle a commencé à fréquenter mon père. Mais il faut dire aussi que de toute la famille, elle est la seule qu'il n'a pas vraiment vu grandir puisque dès l'age de quinze ans elle s'est mise à le fuir comme la peste donc c'est beaucoup moins dégoûtant que ça peu sembler puisqu'ils n'ont jamais été aussi proches qu'il l'était avec Faith, Dawn et moi. »

Connor resta silencieux un moment, à un tel point que Willow croyait l'avoir traumatisé, mais elle comprit vite que ce n'était pas le cas.

« Ok, je suis content de ne pas être le seul à avoir une famille étrange ! Mon père a quitté ma mère pour la sœur de celle-ci, ma tante, et deux ans plus tard pour la fille de ma tante, ma cousine qui vivait chez son père depuis dix ans et que personne n'avait revu depuis, donc ma nouvelle belle mère à vingt trois ans et est ma cousine. »

« Bon ! Tu ne seras pas perdu parmi nous alors ! », lui fit remarquer Willow en riant.

Mais Connor ne l'écoutait plus, captivé par la vison de Dawn qui venait de réapparaître vêtue d'un haut de bikini bleu ciel et d'un sarong blanc. Décidément, écouter Faith allait être une vraie torture.

………………………

William rejoint Connor qui était assis près de la piscine discutant avec Dawn, quand il arriva près d'eux, celle-ci riait doucement à quelque chose qui lui racontait et William nota que Dawn était différente de la jeune fille sérieuse à laquelle tout le monde était habitué. Des filles Giles, elle était celle qui était le moins sauvage, elle avait le même petit ami depuis l'âge de treize ans, ne sortait pratiquement, elle et Andrew préféraient la nature au rythme effréné de la ville mais ce soir elle s'était transformée au contact de Connor, un peu comme si la chenille était subitement devenue papillon et il espérait qu'elle ne mettrait pas tout ce qu'elle avait mis des années à bâtir pour une simple histoire de sexe. Il s'approcha d'eux doucement les interrompant, en vérité il avait hâte de lui montrer ce qu'il avait écrit mais aussi de s'éclipser avec sa femme.

« Connor, si tu veux je te montre ce que j'ai écrit pour toi. », Connor se leva subitement comme si il était pris en fragrant délit.

« Bien sur, je te suis ! », bégaya-t-il légèrement.

Ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux, William sentant les poignard que Dawn lui envoyait en pensée dans son dos.

Ils décidèrent de s'installer sur le patio et William pris sa guitare et commença à chanter. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il attendit le verdict avec impatience.

« Écoute, si tu ne l'aimes pas je peux toujours écrire autre chose. », ajouta-t-il devant son silence.

« Non ! », s'empressa de dire Connor. « Au contraire ! C'est exactement ce dont je te parlais au restaurant. Les changements qui se sont opérés en moi, ce que je veux maintenant comparé à ce que je voulais avant. J'aime la métaphore du matou, du marin et de la voiture, c'est vrai que bien que je n'ai que vingt sept ans parfois je me sent beaucoup plus vieux. Comment tu as fait pour comprendre ? », William regarda Buffy avec tendresse, elle riait avec sa mère assises autour de la table.

« Disons que ta vie et la mienne ont beaucoup de points communs, et que dernièrement j'ai trouvé une nouvelle muse. », répondit-il doucement.

« Je comprend ce que tu veux dire. », ajouta Connor, seulement ce n'était pas Buffy que son regard couvrait d'admiration mais Dawn dont la chevelure brillait dans la pénombre.

……………….

Willow était assise avec Tara parlant doucement, la soirée de ce soir l'avait rendu nerveuse au début. Bien qu'elle savait la relation qu'il y avait entre son père et sa sœur, elle ne les avait pas vu ensemble encore. Chaque fois qu'elle avait vu l'un d'entre eux depuis, l'autre était absent. Mais ce soir elle n'avait pas le choix et maintenant plusieurs heures plus tard, la tension s'était évanouie, il ne restait plus que la joie qu'elle éprouvait face à leur bonheur. Son père semblait flotter sur un nuage, couvrant sa sœur de petites attentions qu'elle méritait amplement et leur attitude envers elle était restée la même. William avait agi comme à son habitude, en père aimant s'inquiétant d'elle, il l'avait même sermonné doucement à un certain moment et Buffy ne s'en était pas mêlée, les laissant seuls, et Willow lui était infiniment reconnaissante. C'est pourquoi quand elle les vit faire leurs adieux rapidement, pratiquement incapables de laisser leurs mains loin l'une de l'autre comme des ados fous d'amour, elle les regarda partir en souriant. Son regard croisa celui de Joyce et de son père et ils pensèrent tous les trois la même chose : il était enfin temps que William soit réellement heureux.

………………………..

Ils arrivèrent à peine à se retenir jusqu'à l'appartement. La porte était à peine fermée qu'il s'écroulaient sur le plancher, arrachant furieusement leurs vêtements. Une fois qu'ils furent nus, William pénétra durement en elle envoyant la tête de Buffy se cogner contre la porte d'entrée. Ils s'aimèrent avec frénésie, les jambes de Buffy enroulées autour de sa taille, William était sur ses genoux pour une meilleur force de levier labourant son sexe dur en elle dans un rythme de punition, leur orgasme les rattrapa par surprise. Buffy sombra la première, ses muscles serrant autour de lui, ses fesses se soulevant du plancher, grognant, jetant sa tête de tous les côtés

« Oh oui, bébé ! Jouis avec moi ! »

Le corps de William répondit à ses ordres.

« BUFFY ! OH DIEU ! », William cria, le dos arqué éjaculant profondément en elle.

Buffy saisis ses fesses, le tirant le plus profondément possible en elle.

« William, oh mon dieu, mon amour. »

William se déplaçait en elle de façon frénétique, remplissant son sexe chaud avec sa semence, ses fesses se serrant et se desserrant sous ses mains. Il s'effondra finalement contre elle vidé, les mains de Buffy remontèrent le long de son dos le griffant légèrement.

Aucun un d'entre eux n'a essayé, ou voulu, se déplacer. Buffy baignait tendrement dans l'euphorie qu'on peut connaître seulement après l'amour, la verge fermement ancrée en elle, son sperme chaud barbotant sur le bord de son utérus. Elle embrassa le côté de son cou, embrouillant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. William soupira tendrement avant de se retirer de son corps, sentant une tristesse immense de ne plus être en elle, lové dans ses profondeurs. Il se coucha sur son dos, l'entraînant contre lui pour qu'elle soit blottie contre sa poitrine. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence heureux et contentés.

………………………

Tout le monde était parti soit chez eux ou se coucher depuis longtemps, mais Connor et Dawn discutaient toujours, le téléphone avait sonné plusieurs fois mais celle-ci ne s'était jamais levée pour répondre, ils étaient tous les deux dans leur propre monde, ceux autour d'eux disparus de leur esprit depuis longtemps. Ils avaient parlé de beaucoup de choses, Connor s'était même surpris à lui confier des choses qu'il n'avait jamais dites à personne, ce qui était dangereux pour quelqu'un de public comme lui et de son côté elle lui avait parlé de sa passion d'aider les autres, comment elle avait souvent peur d'avancer, elle avait même mentionné Andrew, le garçon qui partageait sa vie depuis toujours, il avait commencé comme son meilleur ami pour ensuite devenir son amoureux et puis son amant. Connor aurait aimé être noble et reculé, laisser cette jeune femme vivre sa vie calme et rangée mais il en était incapable. Dawn était une sirène, il était subjugué, c'est pourquoi quand ses lèvres touchèrent doucement les siennes il ne se priva pas en l'embrassant passionnément souhaitant lui faire oublier tout, mis à part eux et la nuit étoilée.

Le bruit d'une voiture arrivant dans l'allée mis fin à l'enchantement et Dawn recula comme si elle s'était brûlée, la main sur la bouche dans un geste horrifié, les yeux écarquillés, elle se leva d'un bond. Connor essaya de l'arrêter mais elle était déjà hors de sa portée.

« Dawn, attend ! », cria-t-il, mais elle était déjà rentrée.

Il se leva doucement et ramassa ses affaires. Il allait rentrer pour appeler un taxi quand un homme arriva dans le jardin.

« Qui êtes vous ? », demanda-t-il.

« Je suis Connor, un ami de William. », ce n'était pas la vérité mais c'était la réponse la plus simple.

Il vit l'homme se détendre légèrement.

« Excusez mes manières, je suis Andrew le petit ami de Dawn. »

Au même moment, Dawn réapparue.

« Andrew ? », demanda-t-elle surprise, « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« J'ai pu revenir plus tôt, je voulais te faire la surprise ! », il s'avança pour l'embrasser mais elle recula légèrement. Si il était surpris par son attitude, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Était-elle souvent crispée de cette façon autour de lui ?, se demanda Connor.

« Je vais appeler un taxi. », leur dit Connor et il les laissa seuls.

Après avoir appelé, il sorti sur le proche de devant pour attendre, il avait entendu Dawn et Andrew monter à l'étage dix secondes après qu'il les ait quitté et l'image du corps de Dawn enroulé autour de son petit ami brûlait son cerveau, il savait qu'il n'avait aucun droit d'être jaloux mais il l'était. Il venait à peine de s'allumer une cigarette quand elle apparu à ses côté.

Elle ne parla pas et pris son visage entre ses mains avant d'écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser fini aussi rapidement qu'il avait commencé et elle repartie toujours en silence laissant Connor seul se demandant si il ne l'avait pas rêvé, mais quand il embraqua dans son taxi plusieurs minutes plus tard, il aperçu sa silhouette à l'étage qui le regardait partir…


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25

Connor avait quitté Sunnydale depuis plus de trois semaines mais Dawn était incapable de cesser de penser au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Elle n'était pas idiote, elle savait fort bien qu'il devait faire cela avec toutes les filles qu'il rencontrait, après tout il était célèbre, des milliers de femmes devaient se jeter à ses pieds, elle ne pourrait jamais se mesurer à cela. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne pouvait oublier ce qu'elle avait ressentit quand ses lèvres avaient touché les siennes, combien elle s'était sentie vivante.

Andrew n'était pas idiot, il la connaissait, en fait il la connaissait depuis toujours, il voyait bien que quelque chose la dérangeait même si elle essayait vainement de lui faire croire que tout allait bien. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il entre dans sa vie ? Son existence était si simple avant, calme, rangée… Elle n'était pas comme ses sœurs, elle ne voulait pas d'une grande histoire d'amour et de passion, non, elle se contentait très bien de ce qu'Andrew et elle avaient, c'était solide, sur, du moins c'était ce quelle croyait vouloir avant qu'un homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux les plus hantés du monde entre dans sa vie.

…………………….

Connor tapotait sa guitare les yeux perdus dans le vague, Faith qui était installée sur le divan du studio soupira.

« Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ? Je savais que tu avais changé depuis que tu étais sobre, mais j'ignorais que ça voulait dire que tu était devenu ennuyeux ! »

Il l'a regarda irrité.

« Je ne suis pas ennuyeux ! Seulement pensif. »

« Et à quoi penses-tu exactement ? On jurerait un condamné à mort depuis les dernières semaines ! »

« C'est compliqué. »

« Parle toujours, on verra, c'est quoi, des problèmes d'argent ? Tu as de la difficulté à rester sobre ? Tu as perdu l'inspiration, c'est une femme ? »

Connor resta silencieux mais elle remarqua une légère réaction à sa dernière question.

« C'est une femme c'est ça ? Quoi, elle t'a rejeté ? Si c'est la cas, ne perd pas ton temps, elle est idiote de toute évidence ! »

« Elle n'est pas une idiote ! », répliqua Connor en colère.

« Alors c'est quoi le problème ? », demanda Faith complètement irritée cette fois.

« C'est ta sœur ! », hurla-t-il.

« Ma sœur ? », demanda-t-elle surprise.

« Oui, Dawn. »

« C'est génial ! Ou est le problème, appel là ! »

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu sais pourquoi ! Elle est avec quelqu'un ! »

Faith se mit à rire.

« Tu parles d'Andrew ? Oh pitié ! Cette histoire est une farce ! Elle n'aime pas Andrew, pas plus qu'il ne l'aime. Ils sont ensemble uniquement car ils ont tous les deux peur d'avancer, si tu veux mon avis il commence à être temps que ma petite sœur vive une vraie histoire d'amour ! »

« Et si je lui brise le cœur ? Je n'ai pas les meilleurs antécédents en matière de rapports, tu sais ! »

« C'est simple, je vais te tuer. Maintenant prend ce foutu téléphone et appelle là ! »

………………………….

Buffy était totalement épuisée, mentalement et physiquement. Les achats qu'elle avait effectué à New York étaient finalement arrivés et avec Cordy elles avaient passé des heures innombrables à compiler chacun d'entre eux dans leur inventaire. Ensuite, il y avait la journée porte ouverte qu'elle offrait une fois par année aux futurs désigners et puis les pires journées de l'année, celles des soldes de début des classes, trois jours d'enfer entouré de mères dépressives et d'adolescentes hormonales qui ne comprenaient pas que le mot 'modèle exclusif' signifiait que chacun d'entre eux était unique et donc ne comportait pas un choix de couleur ou de plusieurs tailles ! Cette année, elle avait décidé d'innover et d'offrir des modèles pour les personnes de forte de taille et elle devait avouer que ce fut un franc succès, mais si les dernières semaines l'avait tué, chez Cordy c'était tout le contraire, plus elle était fatiguée et plus elle débordait d'idées et d'énergie, donc ce soir au lieu de la frapper sur la tête avec un objet contendant elle avait soudoyé Xander et Angel pour qu'ils kidnappent Cordélia pour qu'elle cesse de la harceler avec les modifications qu'elle voulait faire à la boutique et qu'elle puisse enfin rentrer chez elle et profiter de son petit-ami qu'elle avait à peine vu.

Quand elle entra dans l'appartement elle s'attendait à y trouver William comme prévu, ils avaient fait des plans plus tôt dans la journée de passer la soirée ensemble mais il n'y avait aucune trace de sa présence… Boudant légèrement, elle alla se servir un verre d'eau à la cuisine, c'est là qu'elle trouva le mot sur la table à manger :

_Amour,_

_J'ai une surprise pour toi mais pour la gagner tu dois être très gentille et suivre chacune des instructions marquées dans l'enveloppe qui est posée sur la table de nuit. _

Excitée, elle courut pratiquement dans leur chambre à coucher. Sur le lit, elle remarqua trois boîtes de différentes grandeurs et l'enveloppe posée où il l'avait indiqué, elle l'ouvrit avec impatience.

_Pour commencer, ouvre la boite bleue._

Elle s'empressa de l'ouvrir les mains légèrement tremblantes, elle se sentait comme une enfant le matin de Noël, son William savait toujours comment attirer son attention. À l'intérieur se trouvait plusieurs lampions, une boite d'allumettes, un cd et une bouteille de gel de douche, ainsi qu'un mot.

_Dispose chacun des lampions dans la pièce, allume les et met le cd. Entre dans la salle de bain, un bain chaud t'attend, mon chaton. _

Aussitôt que le cd fut en place, la voix sensuelle de Susan Enan se fit entendre, elle connaissait ce cd c'était la compilation de chansons romantiques qu'elle avait fait.

Une fois que les lampions furent répandus et allumés donnant un atmosphère feutrée à la pièce, elle entra dans la salle de bain où elle découvrit avec ravissement un bain rempli de bulles au jasmin et un peignoir disposé sur le lavabo. Elle entra dans l'eau en poussant un soupir de bonheur, elle resta dans l'eau près de vingt minutes complètement détendue mais la curiosité pris de nouveau de le dessus, elle s'épongea doucement avec une serviette avant d'enfiler le peignoir qu'il avait laissé là pour elle et repris sa lecture.

_Maintenant c'est au tour de la boite rouge, dépêche toi bébé que les jeux puissent commencer !_

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait manigancé ? De plus en plus curieuse, elle ouvrit la deuxième boîte pour y découvrir une nuisette blanche en satin et des bas mi cuisse de la même couleur. Et une carte rouge sur laquelle il était inscrit :

_Allez mon amour, ne me fait pas languir, montre moi comme tu es glorieuse dans ces vêtements._

Elle regarda autour d'elle se demandant si il n'était pas caché quelque part l'observant, elle devait avouer que l'idée l'excitait terriblement, elle se déshabilla sensuellement enlevant le peignoir au son de la musique comme si ses yeux étaient sur elle, brûlants de désir, elle enfila ensuite les bas doucement, puis ce fut le tour de la nuisette et elle se délecta de le sensation du satin frais sur peau chaude.

Ensuite elle repris la note :

_Ouvre la dernière boîte maintenant, chérie. _

La boite était longue et blanche, quand elle ouvrit elle y trouva une écharpe en soie ainsi qu'un autre mot :

_Maintenant compose le numéro de mon portable et installe toi confortablement sur le lit et bande toi les yeux. Je te promet que tu ne le regretteras pas. _

Riant doucement, elle composa le numéro il répondit à la première sonnerie.

« Tu es prête pour moi, ma jolie sirène ? »

« Moi, une sirène ? à peine ! », rétorqua-t-elle en riant.

« Pourtant tu m'as ensorcelé petite débauchée ! Détend toi bébé, je serai là très bientôt. », et il raccrocha.

Sa voix contenait mille promesses et Buffy frissonna. Elle banda ses yeux comme il avait demandé, s'installa sur son lit étalée contre les oreillers et attendit son arrivée.

Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre, à peine quelques minutes que déjà elle entendait la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et ses pas dans le couloir. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade et sa respiration s'accéléra. Il avait une façon bien à lui de lui faire découvrir des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais même osé rêver avant, comme le fait d'attendre à moitié nue sur son lit les yeux bandés que l'homme qu'elle aimait vienne faire d'elle ce qu'il souhaitait…

« Tu es si belle mon amour, une vision céleste. », lui dit-il doucement dans l'embrasure, elle le sentit s'approcher et elle trembla.

« J'ai une surprise pour toi, amour, mais tu dois accepter la règle du jeu avant. »

« Quelle règle ? », lui demanda-t-elle.

« Tu ne dois jamais enlever ton bandeau à moins que je ne te l'ai demandé. »

«Tout ce que tu veux, mon amour.», il se pencha pour embrasser ses lèvres, elle répondit à son baiser passionnément, ensuite il embrassa doucement son menton, son cou, ses épaules, la cavité douce de sa gorge avant de faire glisser doucement les bretelles de sa nuisette de ses épaules ce qui eut pour effet de faire apparaître ses seins parfaits, il suça chacun de ses mamelons doucement et elle arqua dans sa bouche gémissant son nom.

« William ! », il cessa son banquet avec un bruit humide.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu une femme autant que toi, mais nous devons jouer d'abord. », son ton était taquin sachant l'effet que cette torture lui faisait.

« Tu vas payer pour cela ! », lui dit-elle sur un ton d'avertissement.

« Mais j'y compte bien, ma belle ! »

Elle entendit ensuite un bruissement doux, comme un sac de papier.

« Maintenant bébé, ouvre ta jolie bouche pour moi. », elle obéit totalement confiante, elle senti quelque chose frôler ses lèvres et se déposer sur sa langue, elle goûta doucement la saveur sucrée et l'arôme de fraise envahit ses narines, elle suça doucement sur le fruit juteux dégustant sa saveur, ce fut au tour de William de gémir et elle sourit.

« Petite coquine. », elle entendit un pot être ouvert et une autre fraise fut portée à sa bouche, mais cette fois elle distingua aussi le goût du chocolat. Il passa la prochaine demi heure à lui faire goûter toutes sortes de choses et lui faire deviner de quoi il s'agissait tout en taquinant ses cuisses et ses seins au passage. Elle n'avait jamais vécu d'expérience plus sensuelle de toute sa vie, être ainsi nourrie par quelqu'un était une expérience grisante.

Il souleva doucement sa nuisette exposant son sexe humide à ses yeux affamés. Elle sentit quelque chose de chaud recouvrir les lèvres gonflées de son sexe et elle entrouvrit ses jambes pour lui donner un plus grand accès. Ensuite sa langue enleva chaque goûte qu'il y avait versé causant ses hanches se balancer doucement contre sa bouche

« Humm, ma Buffy couverte de chocolat. », murmura-t-il et il répéta l'expérience jusqu'à ce que tout son corps tremble, ses doigt agrippant les barreaux du lit, sa voix le suppliant de la faire jouir mais il continua sa torture juste qu'à ce qu'il soit totalement rassasié, ce fut seulement à ce moment qu'il lui permit de dégringoler dans l'abîme du plaisir en suçant son clitoris gonflé entre ses lèvres. Elle hurla son nom prise de soubresauts. Alors qu'elle redescendait doucement de son orgasme il lui enleva l'écharpe qui bandait ses yeux et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Je t'aime tellement, mon amour.», lui dit-t-il, elle mis ses bras autour de son cou l'attirant vers elle.

« Fais l'amour avec moi, William. », il lui sourit, mille promesses de bonheur et de plaisir passant dans ses yeux.

« Plus tard chaton, avant je dois terminer ce que j'ai commencé. »

« Mais j'ai envie de toi maintenant. », bouda-t-elle doucement.

« Moi aussi bébé, crois moi. », comme pour lui prouver il ajusta son membre dur comme la pierre dans ses pantalons, il se leva et se rendit dans le coin de la pièce où il pris un sac caché derrière la commode et il revint vers elle.

« Tu sais ce qu'il y a la dedans ? »

« Non ? »

« C'est divers bribes de notre histoire, à nous deux. », il s'assied à nouveau près d'elle et sorti un premier article. C'était une boite d'allumette du Bronze, il la posa dans sa main.

« C'est les allumettes que j'ai demandé au bar la nuit où tu es entré de nouveau dans ma vie. »

« Je n'en était jamais vraiment sorti, tu sais. »

« Oui, mais tu comprends ce que je veux dire… »

« En effet, cette nuit là nous avons commencé une nouvelle vie. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu les as gardé. » lui dit-elle enchantée.

« Pour être franc, c'est un paquet différent mais c'est l'intention qui compte, non ? », elle se mit à rire. Ensuite il lui déposa une facture d'hôtel.

« C'est celle de la chambre où nous avons fait l'amour pour la première fois. »

« Quand j'ai quitté la pièce ce fameux matin, j'ai vraiment cru que mon monde venait de s'écrouler. »

« Dire que nous nous sommes revus grâce à ta mère ! », lui fit-il remarquer.

« Ouais, c'est une marieuse dans l'âme. »

« Je doute qu'à l'époque elle aurait vu les choses de cette façon ! », Buffy acquiesça en silence.

Ensuite ce fut le billet d'avion de leur aventure à New York, la facture du premier restaurant où ils avaient mangé etc… Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait conservé toute ces choses, une larme roula sur sa joue, il l'a cueillit doucement avec son doigt.

« Ne pleure pas, mon amour. »

« Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour je puisse être aussi bien avec quelqu'un. »

« Moi non plus ma belle, c'est pourquoi j'ai une autre surprise pour toi. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Ferme tes yeux chérie et tend moi ta main. », il déposa quelque chose de petit et de léger dans sa main, « Ne les ouvre pas tout suite. », elle entendit un léger clic comme si il venait d'ouvrir quelque chose, « Maintenant, tu peux regarder. »

Elle ouvrit ses yeux doucement et senti son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Elle avait de la difficulté à respirer, des larmes remplissaient ses yeux et sa gorge ne pouvait sortir un seul son. Devant elle se trouvait une bague en argent serti d'une perle entourée de plusieurs petits diamants formant un cœur blotti dans un écrin de velours rouge.

« Buffy Summers-Giles, tu veux bien devenir ma femme ? », il se retrouva complètement écrasé par une futur mariée totalement excitée qui le couvrait de baisers.

« Oui ! Oui ! Je vais t'épouser ! », ils s'embrassèrent comme deux être affamés se murmurant leur amour et puis les mots se turent laissant entendre des gémissements de plaisirs se répercutant sur les murs de la pièce.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26

Sunnydale 2012.

Buffy dans l'embrasure de la chambre regardait tendrement son mari qui berçait leur petite fille Alyssandre qui avait trois ans aujourd'hui en lui chantant la chanson qu'il avait composé pour elle en l'honneur de son anniversaire. Sa voix douce et mélodieuse l'apaisant pour rejoindre le pays des rêves. Son talent n'a jamais cessé de l'éblouir, avec de simples mots il pouvait créer une magie sans nom et quand on les lisait elles prenaient vie pour devenir des images.

_Tu ressembles à ton père_

_Comme je ressemble au mien_

_J'voudrais t'amener à la mer_

_Qu'on y marche main dans la main_

_Avant que t'aies compris_

_Que les grands hommes sont petits_

_Que tes héros sont peut-être des salauds_

_Il y aura toujours des vautours_

_Qui vont te faire la cour_

_Et des chasseurs qui t'appellent_

_Pour te tirer dans les ailes_

_Tu choisis l'amour ou l'armure_

_Quand il y a quelqu'un dans ton lit_

_Et même s'il te le jure_

_Il n'a pas de droit sur ta vie_

_Et si tu perds le nord_

_Ton cœur a la solution_

_Le cœur n'a jamais tort_

_Mais le monde vit de raison_

_Tu ressembles à ton père_

_Comme je ressemble au mien_

_Tu dois aimer les histoires_

_Et les contes qui finissent bien_

_J'voudrais que tu te trouves belle_

_Autant que tu es magnifique_

_T'as l'innocence d'une fleur nouvelle_

_Dans un jardin d'hypocrite_

_Et si tu perds le nord_

_Ton cœur a la solution_

_Le coeur n'a jamais tort_

_Mais le monde vit de raison_

_Tu ressembles à ton père_

_Et ton père c'est moi_

_Quand tu me dis grand comme l'univers_

_C'est tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi_

_C'est tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi_

Elle était leur rayon de soleil, leur raison de vivre, le jour de sa naissance avait été un des jours les plus heureux de sa vie, l'autre était le jour ou elle était finalement devenue sa femme. Ce fut une cérémonie très simple, seulement la famille et ses trois meilleurs amis. Elle portait une robe en soie rouge de style japonais et des baguette d'ivoire serties de pierres précieuses, un cadeau que Faith lui avait ramené de Chine, retenaient ses cheveux en chignon, William était magnifique dans son pantalon de lin beige et sa blouse du même tissus avec un colet style mao. Ils se sont mariés près d'un lac avec le coucher de soleil en arrière plan et quand ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes elle avait eu l'impression que son cœur allait éclater. Alyssandre est née un an plus tard. Et ce soir, elle allait lui annoncer qu'il allait être père une deuxième fois, elle l'avait appris la veille mais elle avait voulu qu'aujourd'hui sois strictement le jour d'Alyssandre, elle savait qu'il serait fou de joie, lui qui n'avait jamais cru avoir un enfant un jour. Elle sursauta légèrement quand il se leva pour aller porter leur princesse dans son lit, il l'a borda tendrement avant d'embrasser son petit visage endormi et se tourna vers elle en lui souriant un peu tristement.

« Parfois j'aimerais qu'elle reste petite pour toujours. », Buffy lui tendit la main et l'attira hors de la chambre avant de laisser la porte entrebâillée

« Elle ne part pas encore pour l'université bébé, elle n'a que trois ans. », lui répondit Buffy tendrement.

« C'est déjà une petite demoiselle. », elle l'embrassa sur lès lèvres avant de lui sourire.

« Elle restera toujours ta petite fille, regarde Willow elle a toujours besoin de ses deux papas ! », William mis ses bras autour de sa taille avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

« Je crois que papa a été un très bon garçon et qu'il mérite de jouer un peu avec maman. », lui dit-il espiègle en lui pinçant les fesses.

« Ah, tu crois ça ? », il ne répondit pas et la souleva dans ses bras pour l'entraîner dans leur chambre à coucher avant la déposer délicatement sur le lit. Il allait commencer à la déshabiller quand il remarqua quelque chose sur son oreiller, il étira sa main pour le prendre et resta figé un instant regardant le test de grossesse comme si il ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux.

« C'est vrai ? », demanda-t-il presque commotionné.

« Oui. », et il laissa éclater sa joie, pleuvant mille baisers sur son visage lui murmurant à quel point il l'aimait et puis il la regarda droit dans les yeux avant de lui dire :

« Merci. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour m'avoir ramené à la vie. »

Buffy ne dit rien, trop émue pour faire le moindre son, mais la vérité était que lui aussi l'avait sauvé, sans lui elle n'aurait jamais pu connaître le bonheur.

………………………….

Sunnydale 2011

_**Je vous déclare mari et femme vous pouvez maintenant embrasser la marier **_

Ils ne se firent pas prier, le pasteur avait à peine prononcé ces paroles qu'ils étaient tous les deux fusionnés dans un baiser passionné et le monde disparu de nouveau autour d'eux.

Andrew qui était dans la salle souriait avec fierté, aujourd'hui sa meilleure amie était devenue une femme mariée, Dawn n'avait jamais été aussi magnifique embrassant l'homme avec qui elle voulait faire sa vie et Andrew pensa avec fierté que c'était un peu grâce à lui.

_Sunnydale quatre ans plus tôt : _

Andrew attendait nerveusement Dawn assis à une table de _la pompe express_. Depuis quelques semaines il avait noté le fossé qui semblait se creuser de plus en plus entre eux, Dawn avait été son amie depuis toujours donc il était logique qu'un jour elle devienne sa petite amie et ensuite sa femme, du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait mais maintenant il n'en était plus si sur. La nuit où il était arrivé à l'improviste et l'avait trouvé en compagnie de Connor il avait toute suite senti les étincelles voler entre eux. Ce magnétisme qui semblait les pousser l'un vers l'autre n'aurait-il pas du le rendre jaloux ? Elle était sa petite amie, ils les avaient vu s'embrasser devant la maison et pourtant il n'avait rien ressenti. Cette nuit là ils s'étaient mis au lit comme d'habitude serrant son petit corps contre le sien et il ne lui avait pas demandé pourquoi après tant d'années elle semblait vouloir s'éloigner ni pourquoi il semblait vouloir la laisser partir. Alors depuis cette journée fatidique, ils avaient commencé à jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris, dansant autour de la situation et puis il y a une semaine les appels téléphoniques ont commencé et Andrew fut bien forcé d'admettre qu'elle n'était plus à lui désormais. Quand il l'a vit rentrer il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, elle avait toujours eu cet effet sur lui, Dawn avait été la princesse de l'école secondaire, populaire, aimable, alors qu'elle se tienne avec un ballot comme lui en avait surpris plus d'un surtout que sa famille était célèbre et celle de Andrew tirait plus d'un roman d'horreur que d'autre chose. Un père alcoolique et abusif, une mère manipulatrice, un grand frère toujours en prison, donc les Summers étaient devenus pour lui sa famille de substitut et c'était avec le cœur gros qu'il devait quitter leur vie.

«Ma sœur va me rendre folle ! Depuis que William l'a demandé en mariage, il n'est question que de fleurs et de robes de demoiselles d'honneurs ! Elle n'est même pas divorcée encore ! », elle l'embrassa sur la joue et s'assied près de lui.

« Alors, quel est ce sujet urgent dont tu voulais me parler qui ne pouvait pas attendre la fin de ma cession d'étude ? », tout à coup il eut envie de reculer, c'était ridicule, elle avait un engouement pour quelqu'un d'autre et alors ? ça ne voulait pas dire que leur couple ne pouvait pas marcher, non ?

« Andrew ? Tu comptes me fixer toute la journée ? »

« Non, bien sur que non ! », répondit-il nerveusement, « Alors ça avance tes révisions ? »

« Pas vraiment ! Je semble avoir la tête ailleurs… Oh c'est vrai, Buffy veut avoir tes mensurations pour ton smoking pour le mariage. »

Prenant une grande inspiration, il fonça.

« Je ne serai pas au mariage. », elle le regarda fixement durant un moment.

« On ne connaît même pas la date encore, comment peux-tu savoir que tu n'y seras pas ? »

« Tu devrais demander les mensurations de Connor, nous savons tous les deux que c'est avec lui que tu iras. »

Des larmes se mirent à briller dans ses yeux et il lui prit la main doucement.

« On a fait un sacré bout de chemin tous les deux, non ? Je veux dire, qui aurait cru que le fait que madame Bartello nous fasse asseoir un près de l'autre en quatrième année allait aboutir à notre histoire ? »

« Andrew, non, je suis désolée, je ne lui parlerai plus désormais, je te le jure ! C'était stupide de ma part, il n'y a eu qu'un baiser, ça ne voulait rien dire. », le supplia-t-elle.

« Dawn, au contraire ça veut tout dire. Un seul de ses baisers a réussi à te mettre dans tout tes états alors que des milliers des miens te laissent tiède. Nous savons tous les deux que nous sommes plus amis qu'amants et cette situation nous convenait, mais plus maintenant. Depuis qu'il est entré dans ta vie, il y a cette étincelle dans tes yeux comme une lumière et la seule chose que je regrette c'est que ça ne soit pas moi qui l'ai mise. Tu mérites d'être heureuse et moi aussi, ensemble nous ne sommes que confortables, ça n'à rien avoir avec le bonheur. »

Dawn aurait voulu le convaincre du contraire, mais elle savait bien qu'il avait raison. Alors ils discutèrent durant de longues heures de leur passé et de leur avenir l'un sans l'autre, elle lui parla de ses craintes et lui des siennes.

« Je le connais à peine, tu comprends, et avec son passé rocheux je ne suis pas sure qu'il soit l'homme qu'il me faut… Et si il partait en tournée et me trompait avec des tas de filles beaucoup plus jolies que moi ? »

« Je ne crois pas que ce genre de fille existe. », lui dit-il tendrement avant de se lever de table et lui tendre sa main, « Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que toi et moi nous avons trop attendu, il est temps de prendre des risques pour une fois. », et il l'entraîna hors du restaurant.

« Mais Andrew, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« C'est simple, tes examens commencent dans quatre jours ce qui te donne le temps de prendre un avion pour Vegas, d'aller voir Connor et de revenir juste à temps pour étudier et passer tes examens ! », elle braqua ses talons mais il continua à la tirer jusqu'à sa voiture.

« Tu es fou ma parole ! Andrew arrête ! », il arrêta finalement et la regarda droit des les yeux.

« Tu n'en as pas assez de te réveiller chaque matin et de te demander ce que ta vie serait si tu avais le courage d'accepter ce que tu désires réellement ? Moi oui, alors tu vas aller à l'aéroport et monter dans cet avion même si il faut que je t'y amène de force ! »

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? », lui demanda-t-elle, il lui caressa tendrement la joue.

« Car tu es mon amie, ma seule amie en fait, et que si tu prends cet avion j'aurais enfin le courage moi aussi d'affronter ma vie. »

Dawn se mit à rire doucement.

« Tu auras enfin le courage d'inviter Julia Meers à sortir ? », lui demanda-t-elle taquine en parlant de l'amour secret d'Andrew à l'école primaire à qui il n'avait jamais osé adresser la parole.

« Elle ou son frère, je ne me suis pas encore décidé ! », Dawn aurait aimé être surprise par sa réponse, mais on ne fréquentait pas un type comme Andrew durant des années sans se douter qu'il balançait des deux côtés.

« D'accord, tu as gagné ! »

………………………….

_Retour au présent. _

Ils étaient vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre, un aveugle pourrait le voir. Le talent de Connor et les chanson de William furent un succès planétaire. La carrière de Connor avait pris son envol comme prévu et quand il avait du s'absenter pour ses tournées Dawn avait pris la décision de le suivre comme un membre à part entière de l'équipe médicale qui le suivait partout, comme elle était maintenant infirmière diplômée, elle était plus que qualifiée et maintenant que la tournée était terminée c'était à Dawn de réaliser son rêve de partir six mois en mission et c'était donc au tour de Connor de l'accompagner où il avait l'intention de mettre la main à la pâte pour construire une école avant d'enregistrer un autre album. Ils étaient tous les deux en parfaite harmonie et les craintes de Dawn de ne pas être à la hauteur avaient été futiles. Dawn descendait l'allée maintenant au bras de son mari, mais quand elle passa près de lui elle le prit dans ses bras le serrant contre son cœur, ils avaient beau ne plus former un couple désormais leur amitié ne mourrait jamais et aussi bien Connor que Jonathan -son nouveau petit ami- le comprenaient.

…………………………

Sunnydale 2017

Faith regardait dans les yeux de l'homme qu'elle aimait, le monde autour d'elle avait cesser d'exister, aujourd'hui il célébrait leur dixième anniversaire de mariage. Dx ans d'amour et de querellesinsignifiantes de passion et de rire. Ilsn'avaienjamais eu d'enfant, a carrière ne lui permettant pas vraiment et elle savait que la perte du fils de Wesley serait toujours trop douloureuse pour lui et que la naissance d'un autre enfant ne ferait que raviver sa douleur. Il n'avait jamais fait réellement ce choix, 'était simplement arrivé mais elle ne le regrettait pas, certaines personnes étaient faites pour être mère comme ses sœurs, Buffy en avait quatre, Dawn trois et Willow en avait adopté deux avec Tara, mais elle aimait beaucoup trop son style de vie, elle savait que si elle avait voulu Wesley ne lui aurait jamais dit non, il l'aimait beaucoup trop pour ça. C'était maintenant l'heure des discours et les gens qui était réunis avec eux pour célébrer leur amour leur rappelaient en frappant sur les tables et en scandant :

« Un discours ! un discours ! », Wesley ne se fit pas prier.

« D'accord, d'accord ! Il y a dix ans aujourd'hui, Faith m'a fait l'immense honneur de devenir ma femme et il n'y a pas un seul jour qui passe sans que je remercie le ciel de l'avoir trouvé. Mais comme vous le savez tous, je n'ai jamais été très bon avec les mots ce qui est un plus quand on pense au nombre d' auteur qu'il y a dans cette famille ! », tout le monde se mit à rire et regardèrent Willow, Giles William, Connor et Faith tour à tour, « C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, je vais emprunter les mots de quelqu'un d'autre. », il commença à lire regardant sa femme dans les yeux :

_J'ai toujours ton cœur avec moi,_

_Je le garde dans mon cœur_

_Sans lui jamais je ne suis_

_La où je vais, tu vas ma chère_

_Et tout ce que je fais par moi-même est ton faite_

_Ma chérie_

_Je ne crains pas le destin_

_Car tu es a jamais le mien ma douce _

_Je ne veux pas d'autre monde _

_Car ma magnifique tu es mon monde, mon vrai_

_C'est le secret profond que nul ne connaît _

_C'est la racine de la racine_

_Le bourgeon du bourgeon_

_Le ciel du ciel d'un arbre appelé vie _

Qui croit plus haut que l'Ame ne saurait l'espérer.

Ou l'esprit le caché

_C'est ta merveille qui maintient les étoiles au paradis_

_Je garde ton cœur, je l'ai dans mon cœur _

Faith n'aurait jamais cru un jour l'aimer encore plus et pourtant quand elle l'embrassa des larmes de joie coulaient sur ses joues, elle savait qu'elle aimait encore plus.

…………………………………..

_C'est ainsi que s'achève cette histoire. J'y ai réfléchi pendant longtemps pour trouver la fin appropriée et finalement que je crois qu'un léger aperçu de l'avenir des trois couples qui se sont formés durant cette aventure était une bonne idée. Bien sur j'aurais pu continuer avec des épisodes de la vie des autres, mais il faut que toute chose est une fin et je compte écrire quelque drabbles sur le sujet, je me suis trop attachée à ces personnages pour les laisser dans un coin. Un gros merci à Angeliva pour les corrections et pour aussi me permettre de poster sur son merveilleux site, ainsi qu'à vous tous qui m'avez encouragé avec vos commentaires tout au long de l'histoire. _


End file.
